From Hatred Into Love
by Barbara123
Summary: Kebencian yang sangat mendalam terpendam di dalam hatinya. Bisakah dia mengubah kebencian itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lunak, seperti cinta? Last chapter, I LOVE YOU. Mind to read and review?
1. I HATE YOU

**Hai! :D**

**sekolahku kasih libur beberapa hari, jadi bisa nulis cerita :)**

**and... cerita ini nongol di otakku tiba-tiba. Kalau ngak ditulis ngak puas rasanya...**

**hahaha**

**ok, cukup bacotnya, enjoy!**

**WARNING! TYPO! OOC!**

* * *

><p><strong>I HATE YOU<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Asap rokok mengelilingi sebuah ruangan hotel berbintang lima. Wanita berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di ranjang berlapiskan kain putih itu menempelkan rokok di kedua belah bibirnya sekali lagi, membuat asap yang menyesakkan itu bertebaran. Matanya yang berwarna violet melirik ke arah segelas _red wine_ yang terletak di dekat ranjangnya. Dengan gemulai, dia meraih gelas tersebut dan meneguk cairan berwarna merah darah itu. Senyumnya mengembang. "_Burgundy_." Wanita itu melontarkan nama dari minuman tersebut. "_Not bad_." Kushina Uzumaki meletakkan gelas wine itu dan beranjak dari ranjang. Rambut merah yang panjang meluncur di bahunya.

"Kuharap kau puas dengan _wine_ itu."

Kushina Uzumaki menoleh ke arah suara lelaki yang dalam dan tegas tersebut. Lelaki yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Matanya yang berwarna biru _sapphire_ seakan-akan hendak menelan wanita itu hidup-hidup.

"Yah, kuhargai usahamu. Tidak mudah mendapatkan wine ini," bibir merah Kushina mengembang. Kakinya yang panjang dan mulus tersebut berjalan mendekati Minato Namikaze–lelaki yang sejak tadi mendelik ke arahnya. "Hei, perlukah kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki tampan tersebut, membuat kening lelaki itu berkerut.

"Pakailah pakaian yang pantas," matanya melirik ke arah kain satin berwarna hitam yang hanya menutupi tubuh Kushina dari bagian dada sampai paha. "Kau kira kau bisa menggodaku dengan pakaian itu?"

Kushina cekikikan. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Minato, namun lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung menepis tangan tersebut. "Jangan. Sentuh. Aku." Dia mendesis dengan penuh kebencian. Namun, Kushina tertawa geli mendengar geraman itu.

"Kau membenciku sedalam itu?" Kali ini jarinya yang lentik menyentuh dagu Minato. "Kau membenciku karena apa?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Minato. Napasnya yang panas berhembus ke arah wajah lelaki tampan itu.

"Jangan main-main!" Minato nyaris berteriak. "Lepaskan isriku! Aku tahu kalau kau yang menculiknya!"

"Hooo… jadi kau mengunjungi dan membelikanku _wine_ mahal itu hanya untuk menanyai keadaan istrimu?" Bibirnya mengerucut, namun matanya yang memancarkan kelicikan itu sama sekali tidak memudar. "Padahal kau sangat peduli padaku dulu. Kau rela melakukan apa saja untukku…"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, dan kau tahu itu." Minato menggeram. "Sekarang kembalikan istriku!"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Kushina mengabaikan geraman Minato. "_Well_, kita lihat saja," dia meraih sesuatu dari balik ranjang dan senyumnya mengembang penuh dengan kemenangan ketika melihat mata Minato terbelalak lebar. "Masih tidak mencintaiku?" Kushina menempelkan mulut pistol 40 kaliber tersebut di pelipis Minato.

"Sampai mati pun tidak." Minato menjawab tanpa ragu. Kushina tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba, dia melempar pistol tersebut.

"Kau keras kepala sekali," dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Minato tanpa peringatan. "Namun, itulah yang kusuka darimu," bibirnya yang sejak tadi tersenyum licik itu mulai mendekat ke arah bibir Minato. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Namun, setengah menit telah berlalu dan tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Jarak bibir mereka hanyalah terpisah beberapa senti saja, tapi Kushina sama sekali belum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minato.

Satu menit berlalu dan jarak antara bibir mereka masih sama.

Perlahan-lahan, Minato membuka matanya dan menatap kening Kushina yang berkerut, seakan-akan menahan sakit. Lelaki tampan itu menghela napas dan…

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, _dattebane_!" jeritan Kushina tiba-tiba meledak.

"_Cut! Cut! CUT!_" Jiraiya, sang sutradara yang sedang duduk di dekat pintu hotel meraung kencang. Wajahnya merah padam dan dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan geram. "Kushina! Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau mengacaukan _scene_ ini!"

"Ah! Diam, kau!" Kushina balas menjerit, membuat Jiraiya melompat kaget. Baru kali ini ada pemain yang berani membentaknya. "Sudah kubilang seratus kali kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan _scene_ ini!" Scene yang baru saja dia mainkan tadi sangatlah sempurna. Tidak ada celah sedikit pun. Namun, akting sempurnanya itu hancur ketika mereka nyaris memasuki adegan ciuman. Mata violetnya langsung mendelik ke arah Minato Namikaze yang duduk santai. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencium _lelaki_ sialan ini!" Dia menatap Minato dengan penuh kebencian, seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Namun, Minato hanya meringis.

"Ironis sekali. Di dalam peran sebagai 'Toujo Andou' ini, _aku_ sangat membencimu, namun kenyataannya, _kau_lah yang sangat membenciku."

"Diam kau, pirang sialan!" Kushina mengentakkan kakinya dengan penuh amarah. "Hoi, Jiraiya! Cari saja pemain baru untuk 'Misaki' ini! Aku berhenti!"

"Tidak bisa." Entah mengapa, malah Minato yang menjawab. "Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak yang menunjukkan bahwa kau akan bekerja di bawah Jiraiya-san untuk memerankan peran 'Misaki Kouza' selama setahun penuh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kushina menyumpahi dirinya karena mau menandatangani surat perjanjian sialan itu. Memang, dia bisa memutuskan kontrak tersebut dengan bantuan pengacara, namun dia bukan tipe wanita yang melanggar perjanjian dengan mudah.

"K-kalau begitu, pecat saja aku!" teriaknya, putus asa. Memang, harga dirinya akan jatuh kalau media tahu bahwa sang Kushina Uzumaki–artis muda terkenal yang diminati banyak orang ini dipecat hanya karena tidak bisa melakukan adegan ciuman. Namun, apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minato Namikaze. Baginya, melakukan adegan ciuman bukanlah masalah. Dia sudah pernah melakukan adengan tersebut dengan lelaki lain ketika dia bermain di film yang lain. Dia juga sudah sering menerima ciuman dari orang lain. Dia bahkan rela berciuman dengan alien kalau hal itu menyangkut pekerjaannya.

_Tapi…_

Sampai mati pun dia tidak akan mencium Minato Namikaze.

"Aku tidak mungkin memecatmu begitu saja!" Jiraiya berteriak. "Kau tahu betapa senangnya diriku ketika kau bersedia bermain di film 'From Hatred Into Love' ini! Kushina Uzumaki yang selalu menolak tawaran untuk bermain film ini sekarang berada di dalam genggaman tanganku!" Tiba-tiba Jiraiya tertawa penuh dengan kepuasan.

Memang, Kushina Uzumaki terkenal karena keangkuhannya dalam menolak tawaran dari sutradara terkenal. Kushina tidak akan menerima tawaran untuk bermain film jika dia tidak tertarik dengan cerita film tersebut. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kushina mempunyai bakat yang besar untuk berakting. Dia pernah bermain sekali di sebuah film dan dalam _sekali_ itulah dia menjadi incaran para sutradara. Namun, baginya berakting itu merepotkan dan karena alasan konyol itulah dia menolak semua tawaran yang diberikan untuknya. Dia lebih senang menjadi model. Cukup berpose di depan kamera dengan pakaian bermerek dan dia bisa menjadi kaya raya. Tidak perlu bersusah-susah berakting dan bekerja sama dengan pemain film lainnya.

Namun, entah bagaimana, buku novel terkenal di Jepang yang berjudul 'From Hatred Into Love' itu jatuh ke tangannya. Hanya dengan membaca beberapa lembar pertama buku itu, Kushina langsung jatuh cinta dengan 'Misaki Kouza', tokoh utama buku tersebut. Lalu, dia mendapat berita bahwa Jiraiya, sutradara yang cukup ternama di Jepang, mencari-cari pemain untuk 'Misaki Kouza'. Pada saat itu Kushina berpikir, _mengapa tidak?_ Dia ingin mencoba memerankan wanita angkuh tersebut. Dia yakin kalau dia bisa memerankan wanita itu dengan sempurna. Selain itu, kontraknya sebagai model di _agency_ lamanya telah habis dan dia harus mencari kontrak baru.

Wanita malang itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa lelaki yang sangat dibencinya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu itu memainkan tokoh utama lelaki, 'Toujo Andou'. Jalan cerita 'From Hatred Into Love' tersebut sangat menarik. Toujo sangat membenci Misaki karena manghancurkan hidupnya. Namun, pada akhirnya, wanita angkuh itu berhasil merebut kembali hati Toujo. Kebencian di hati Toujo berubah menjadi cinta yang amat mendalam terhadap Misaki. Namun, tentu saja. Misaki harus melakukan banyak pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan hati lelaki itu. Yang membuat Kushina tertarik akan cerita itu adalah cara-cara ajaib Misaki dalam merebut hati Toujo. Cerita ini sangat berbeda dengan sinetron picisan yang dia tonton. Nyaris di setiap cerita, wanita yang menjadi tokoh utama adalah wanita yang lemah, sering menangis, dan mendapatkan hati lelaki karena air mata. Namun, 'Misaki Kouza' tidak begitu. Dia angkuh. Penuh akan harga diri. Tidak mengerti kata menyerah. Menawan. Dan dia akan meraih apa pun yang dia kehendaki. Kushina ingin memerankan wanita tersebut.

_Namun, sekali lagi._

Jika dia harus melakukan adegan romantis dengan lelaki bernama Minato Namikaze, dia akan mengundurkan diri dari peran 'Misaki Kouza' dengan senang hati.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali," Kushina mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Jiraiya. "Kau pecat aku dan cari pemain baru atau film yang ditunggu rakyat se-Jepang ini tidak akan diluncurkan." Sambil mengenakan mantel hitamnya yang panjang, Kushina melesat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jiraiya kembali menghela napas. "Minato… apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina sampai-sampai dia membencimu seperti itu?"

Minato terdiam. Dia menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan kikuk. "Yah… ceritanya… agak panjang…"

Jiraiya menggertakkan giginya. "Kalau begitu cepat berbaikan dengannya! Dia itu pemain yang _sempurna_! Tidak ada aktris lain yang bisa memainkan 'Misaki' sesempurna dirinya! Meski pun dia membencimu, dia bisa memainkan peran 'Misaki' dengan sangat baik. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin melakukan adengan ciuman bersamamu. Padahal di dalam cerita ini banyak sekali adegan ciuman!" Jiraiya meraih rokok yang bersembunyi di kantong celananya. "Sebenarnya kau apakan dia, hah! Kau perkosa dia atau apa?"

Minato mengerutkan keningnya, tersinggung. "Aku tidak serendah dirimu, Jiraiya-san."

Kali ini Jiraiya yang tersinggung. Namun, dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi antara Kushina dan Minato sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, Lacter!"

Lacter, anjing _labrador_ jantan berbulu kecokelatan itu melompat girang ke arah Kushina. Kushina tertawa riang. Lacter selalu bisa menenangkan hati wanita yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu. Namun, kali ini Kushina merasa kalau energinya terkuras habis. Dia sama sekali tidak bermain dengan Lacter. Dengan gontai, dia berjalan ke kamarnya yang lebar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Ketika dia memejamkan matanya, sosok anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun muncul di kepalanya. Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang bersinar.

Kushina mulai teringat, saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze. Pada saat itu, usia mereka berdua baru empat belas tahun. Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan malas dia berjalan menuju komputer miliknya. Dia membuka _folder_ foto-foto lama miliknya dan dia langsung bergumam pelan ketika melihat foto seorang gadis empat belas tahun dengan rambut merah panjang. Wajah anak itu bulat, seperti bola. Tubuhnya sendiri tidak kalah bulat. Wajahnya yang bundar itu dipenuhi jerawat. Sekarang Kushina sadar mengapa managernya menyuruh dia menyembunyikan foto masa lalu itu. Dia yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan di mata para lelaki dan kecantikannya bisa membuat semua wanita iri terhadapnya.

Kushina teringat akan masa lalu pahitnya, di mana dia bertemu dengan Minato. Pada saat itu, Kushina lumayan terkenal karena keriangannya. Kushina dapat membuat semua orang tertawa dan dia dapat membuat suasana suram menjadi riang. Kushina tidak peduli dengan penampilannya pada saat itu. Baginya, asalkan dia mempunyai teman di sekitarnya, dia tidak peduli dengan apa pun.

Namun, Minato Namikaze menghancurkan semua itu. Di hari pertama di mana bocah pirang itu datang ke kelasnya sebagai anak pindahan, dia sudah merebut semua hati anak-anak di kelasnya. Memang, majoritas murid di kelas Kushina adalah murid perempuan dan mereka semua langsung melupakan Kushina dan mengekor di belakang Minato.

Intinya, segala usaha yang dilakukan Kushina untuk menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas hancur berantakan hanya dengan kehadiran sang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

_Oke, aku bukan orang yang mudah putus asa, dattebane!_ Kushina menyemangati dirinya pada waktu itu. Kushina berhasil menjaga dua orang sahabatnya dari Minato dan Kushina cukup puas akan hal itu. _Tapi_, suatu hari ketika Kushina sedang bercanda bersama dua sahabatnya itu, Minato menghampirinya dan tersenyum dengan sangat _menawan_ ke arah mereka bertiga. Tentu saja. Hanya dengan sekejab mata, dua teman itu langsung menjadi anggota 'Minato Fans Club'. Kushina sendiri membuat sebuah club yang bernama 'Against Minato' tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bergabung. Dan akhirnya, dia menjadi bahan tertawaan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berteman dengannya.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu, Minato terus melirik ke arah Kushina dan entah mengapa, dia selalu tertawa ketika melihatnya. Hal ini berlangsung cukup sering sampai teman lelaki Minato bertanya kenapa dia tertawa setiap kali dia melihat Kushina. Minato membisikkan sesuatu di telinga temannya dan sejak saat itu, Kushina mendapat panggilan 'tomato'.

Beberapa bulannya lagi, Kushina mendapat cara untuk mendapatkan teman-temannya lagi. Teman-temannya selalu bilang bahwa suara dia sangatlah indah dan Kushina bermaksud memanfaatkan keindahan suaranya. Dia akan bernyanyi di panggung pada hari perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Dia berlatih dan terus berlatih. Dia memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia akan bernyanyi dan tentu saja, semua orang menunggu hal tersebut karena mereka menyukai suara Kushina. Namun, dua jam sebelum hari penampilannya, Minato Namikaze datang kepadanya dengan sekeping _cookie_ di tangan. Minato tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah ungkapan _'good luck'_ dan dia bilang bahwa dia tidak sabar menunggu Kushina bernyanyi.

Kushina sangat girang akan pujian itu dan memaafkan Minato seketika. Dia juga terharu akan pemberian Minato. Dia tidak tahu darimana anak itu tahu bahwa dia sangat suka memakan _cookies_. Namun, di detik ketika Kushina memasukkan kue itu di mulutnya, rasa pedas yang melebihi sambal _tabasco _menyebar masuk ke setiap rongga mulutnya. Kushina sangat benci pedas dan seumur hidupnya, baru kali inilah dia merasakan sesuatu yang _sangat_ pedas seperti ini. Dia hendak membentak Minato, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kepedasan itu menyebabkan suaranya menjadi serak dan tidak bisa keluar.

Alhasil, Kushina tidak tampil di panggung dan semua murid di sekolah semakin mengejek dirinya.

Kushina menggertakkan gigi. Amarahnya selalu memuncak setiap kali dia mengingat semua kejadian itu. Lacter mengaing pelan di sebelah Kushina, membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Maaf, wajahku menyeramkan ya?" Kushina meringis dan membelai kepala Lacter. Namun, dia tidak bisa menghentikan ingatannya yang terus kembali.

Kushina masih sakit hati akan kejadian itu. Namun, semua hal itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan _malapetaka_ yang satu itu.

Dia kembali teringat alasan utama ketika dia membenci Minato. Pada saat itu, Kushina berhasil melupakan semua kepedihan karena dia diajak kencan oleh salah satu _senpai_ di sekolahnya. Tentu saja Kushina sangat senang. Ketika dia hendak menjawab 'Ya' kepada senpai itu, Minato tiba-tiba muncul. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju ke arah Kushina dan…

Kali ini Lacter menggonggong. Kushina kembali tersentak, namun raut kebencian di wajahnya tidak memudar.

Minato Namikaze menciumnya.

Menciumnya di depan senpai yang dia sukai.

Merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Dan tentu saja, berkat hari itu, senpai yang disukainya menjauh darinya. Anak-anak perempuan yang menjadi teman Kushina tiba-tiba memusuhinya, menuduhnya 'merebut' Minato. Syukurlah, pada saat di mana Kushina merasa bahwa dia tidak sanggup menghadapi semua itu, orang tua Kushina pindah ke kota yang lebih terpencil demi pekerjaan. Kushina ikut bersama mereka dan meninggalkan Tokyo.

Pada saat itu, Kushina memutuskan untuk berubah. Dia akan menjadi terkenal, melebihi Minato Namikaze. Dia mulai diet, menjaga pola makan. Dan setelah dia mendapatkan tubuh dan wajah yang diidamkan semua orang, dia kembali ke Tokyo untuk menjadi terkenal. Satu-satunya cara untuk cepat terkenal adalah menjadi artis. Karena kepercayaan diri yang kuat di dalam dirinya, dia menjadi terkenal dengan mudah. Namun, seiring dengan waktu berlalu, Kushina lupa akan tujuan aslinya untuk menjadi model. Dia menikmati pekerjaannya. Dia mempunyai teman baru. Dia bahagia. Dia lupa akan Minato.

Tapi, kebahagiaan Kushina tidak berlangsung ketika dia bertemu dengan lelaki yang sangat dibencinya. Siapa yang mengira kalau Minato akan menjadi aktor yang sangat terkenal, bahkan melebihi dirinya. Dan sekarang mereka harus menjalankan adegan romantis selama satu tahun penuh?

"Mengapa? Oh, mengapa ya Kami-sama…"

Belum selesai Kushina menuturkan doanya, Lacter sudah menggonggong lagi. Anjing cerdik itu melompat dari sisi Kushina dan berlari ke arah pintu depan. Kushina mengikuti anjing kesayangannya dengan bingung. Kushina bingung mengapa Lacter tiba-tiba bisa semangat seperti itu. Anjing tersebut mengibaskan ekornya dengan riang sambil menghadap ke arah pintu depan. _Siapa itu?_ Batin Kushina. _Ayah? Ibu?_ Tapi Lacter tidak pernah semangat seperti itu hanya karena kedatangan orang tuanya. Bel rumah Kushina berbunyi dan Kushina langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengintip wajah tamu tersebut dari balik pintu.

"Uwaah!" suara lelaki yang dalam dan berat berteriak kaget ketika Lacter menerjang ke arahnya. Anjing tersebut menjilat wajah sang tamu. "Hei! _Doggie_, hentikan!" Minato Namikaze tertawa geli. Kening Kushina berkerut. Dia pasti sudah membanting pintu ini kalau bukan karena Lacter yang sekarang berada di luar, menjilat Minato tanpa henti. "Lho? Rupanya kau anjing Kushina ya?" Minato menepuk kepala Lacter.

"Jangan sentuh anjingku dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama depan!" Kushina menggeram. "Lacter, sini!"

"Hei, jangan membuat anjingmu takut dong," Minato menepuk Lacter yang mengaing. "Aku kemari untuk berbicara, itu saja kok," ujarnya.

Namun, Kushina sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Di pikirannya saat ini adalah, kenapa Minato bisa merebut hati anjingnya dan apakah ada benda di dalam rumahnya yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh Minato Namikaze.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Sori kalau banyak kesalahan, typo dan sebagainya...**

**moga2 chapter ini memuaskan**

**dan aku nggak tahu kapan bakalan update crita baru ini. Kalau ada waktu luang lah :)**

**mind to review?**


	2. MISUNDERSTANDING

**halo! sori lama update!**

**ok makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, fave, alert...**

**:D**

**thnk you very much!**

**nah, makasih buat...**

**SHARA NAMIKAZE**

**NAMIKAZE RESTA**

**UZUMINA MEI-CHAN**

**KURONEKO**

**RITARDANDO STANZA QUINT**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**MICHILATTE626**

**DRAQUILL**

**ARIGATOU**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**KUROKUROKARASU-CHAN**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**OK! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Warning! OOC! typo! dont like dont read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MISUNDERSTANDING<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Minato Namikaze menyeruput _black coffee_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Keningnya langsung berkerut ketika rasa pahit yang luar biasa menyentuh lidah. Dia menoleh ke arah kasir, hendak meminta sirup gula. "Anu, bisa minta gula?"

Pada awalnya, sang penjaga kasir nyaris menjerit kegirangan ketika melihat Minato Namikaze yang terkenal itu menghampirinya. Namun, entah mengapa penjaga kasir itu malah tertawa geli ketika Minato mendekatinya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, agak tersinggung.

"Oh, maaf," penjaga kasir itu masih cekikikan. Dia menunjuk ke arah tangan Minato. Dengan bingung, Minato melirik ke tangannya.

"Oh," Minato bergumam. Wajahnya terasa panas seketika. Mata birunya terpaku pada sirup gula yang ada di tangannya. "Maaf," Minato dengan cepat melupakan rasa malunya dan tersenyum ke arah penjaga kasir itu, membuat pikiran sang gadis melayang entah ke mana. Minato langsung kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Dia masih bingung kenapa dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah mengambil gula. Kenapa dia yang super teliti itu tiba-tiba menjadi pelupa seperti ini? "Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu…" dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Di detik yang sama, sosok seorang wanita menawan dengan rambut merah yang panjang muncul di benaknya. Minato menggelengkan kepala, dengan kikuk dia menuangkan sirup gula tersebut di kopinya.

_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa teringat padanya?_ Minato meneguk kopi panas itu, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kushina. Namun, sosok gadis empat belas tahun dengan wajah bundar dan rambut merah mencolok itu muncul di kepalanya lagi.

Minato tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melupakan masa-masa di mana dia dan Kushina bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, apalagi kejadian itu melibatkan gadis yang sangat disukainya.

Ya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Minato sangat menyukai Kushina.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu adalah murid pindahan di kelas Kushina sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Minato masih ingat jelas perasaannya ketika dia melihat Kushina. Kushina anak yang ceria. Memang, pada saat itu Kushina sama sekali tidak menarik atau pun cantik. Namun, dia anak yang periang. Warna rambut Kushina yang mencolok itu sangat indah di mata Minato. Dalam masa yang singkat, Minato langsung tertarik padanya. Namun, entah mengapa sejak hari pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di kelas itu, teman-teman Kushina menempel kepadanya, membuat Kushina menjadi kesepian. Minato merasa bersalah, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hatinya terasa kecut setiap kali dia melihat Kushina yang mendelik dengan penuh kebencian ke arahnya.

Akhirnya, Minato mencoba untuk mendekati Kushina. Biasanya, hanya dengan tersenyum dia dapat membuat gadis-gadis mendekatinya. _Yah, Kushina juga seharusnya tidak berbeda dengan gadis-gadis itu._ Dengan penuh percaya diri, Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina yang sedang bercanda bersama kedua temannya. Minato memasang senyuman yang paling 'menawan' ke arah Kushina. "Hai," sapanya dengan lembut. Tapi entah mengapa, malah kedua teman Kushina yang merespon sapaan itu. Minato sendiri hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat kedua teman Kushina beranjak dari sisi gadis berambut merah itu dan mendekatinya. Minato mau Kushina yang mendekatinya, bukan dua gadis yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya. Sejak kejadian itu, Kushina semakin membenci Minato.

Minato sudah tidak bisa lagi mendekati Kushina. Gadis berambut merah itu selalu menghindar darinya setiap kali dia ingin memberi penjelasan. Minato hanya bisa menatap Kushina dari jauh. Sering kali Minato tertawa geli ketika melihat tingkah laku Kushina. Gadis itu sangat ceroboh. Dia sering tersandung, padahal tidak ada apa-apa di dekat kakinya. Suatu ketika, Minato melihat Kushina yang sedang makan siang sendirian. Sepertinya Kushina sedang melamun ketika dia makan _bentou_-nya. Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi di dalam kotak makanannya, namun dia tetap menggerakkan sumpitnya, mencari-cari makanan untuk dicapit.

Minato tertawa lagi, namun tawanya terganggu ketika salah satu temannya menghampiri pemuda tampan itu. Temannya bertanya mengapa Minato selalu tertawa ketika melihat Kushina. Sambil terkekeh, Minato berbisik ke telinga temannya. "Soalnya… _miryoku-teki na on'nanoko_ (gadis itu menarik)," Minato tertawa lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kushina.

"Apa? _Tomato_?" Temannya menjerit kencang sambil menoleh ke arah Kushina. Kushina nyaris saja menjatuhkan kotak _bentou_-nya ketika dia mendengar jeritan itu sedangkan Minato hanya melongo. "Minato, kau menganggap Kushina itu _tomato_, ya! Hahaha, memang! Wajahnya mirip dengan _tomato_!"

Mulut Minato semakin terngaga. Dia baru ingat kalau temannya yang satu ini punya masalah pendengaran. Tentu saja temannya tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, apalagi Minato hanya berbisik saja padanya tadi! "Bukan begitu! Maksudku…" Sebelum Minato bisa menjelaskan, teman tuli-nya yang satu ini sudah berkeliaran menyebarkan 'nama' baru Kushina. Dengan cemas, Minato melirik ke arah Kushina, namun gadis berambut merah itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan Minato.

Minato sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Kushina memaafkannya. Jelas-jelas Kushina membenci dirinya. Setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, Kushina selalu mendelik ke arahnya dan pergi menjauh. Yah, Minato juga maklum akan hal itu. Kushina terus diejek 'tomato' oleh teman-temannya. Minato berpikir keras, mencari cara supaya dia bisa dimaafkan. Tidak mungkin dia datang begitu saja di depan Kushina tanpa ada siasat. Bisa-bisa dia langsung ditampar sebelum dia bisa menjelaskan. Minato mulai bergidik ketika dia teringat nasib teman-temannya yang babak belur ketika mereka mengejek Kushina 'tomato'.

Akhirnya, Minato mendapat akal untuk berteman dengan Kushina. Kushina akan bernyanyi di depan sekolah dan dia akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya sebelum dia tampil. Minato sadar kalau Kushina sangat menyukai _cookies_ karena dia selalu melihat Kushina membeli _cookies_ di kantin. Minato pun memutuskan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan gadis berambut merah itu. Minato sengaja meluangkan waktunya bersama seorang gadis dari kelas memasak supaya gadis itu mengajarinya membuat _cookies_.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang karena dia bisa meluangkan waktu berduaan bersama Minato. Sebenarnya, Minato tidak ingin meminta bantuan gadis tersebut, namun karena ibunya sangat sibuk bekerja, dia terpaksa meminta bantuan gadis yang hebat memasak ini.

"Minato-kun, kenapa kau repot-repot membuat _cookies_?" gadis itu bertanya. "Apakah ini untukku?" dia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Minato.

"Oh, mau kuberi Kushina…" Minato meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Harapannya hancur berkeping-keping dalam waktu sedetik. "Ah, telepon!" Minato mendengar telepon rumahnya yang berdering. Dia langsung meninggalkan dapur dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Ketika dia kembali, gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah adonan.

"Ayo, kita panggang!"

Minato mengangguk dengan semangat. Dia tidak sabar memberikan _cookies_ buatannya untuk Kushina. Di hari berikutnya, Minato dengan gugup memberikan _cookie_ tersebut kepada Kushina. Minato sangat senang ketika melihat senyum lebar Kushina.

"Makasih! Kau rupanya baik!" Kushina menyeringai lebar sambil melahap cookie itu tanpa ragu. Di detik di mana Kushina mengunyah _cookie_ itu, wajah meronanya langsung berubah pucat. Dari pucat menjadi merah padam. Mata violetnya mendelik ke arah Minato. Bocah pirang malang itu tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan _cookie_-nya. Kushina membuka mulutnya, hendak membentak. Namun, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kushina memegang tenggorokannya dengan panik, mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, namun usahanya gagal total. Terdengar jeritan riuh para penonton yang menunggu Kushina. Gadis itu tersentak. Kemarahannya langsung berubah menjadi kepanikan.

Minato hanya bisa terpaku, tidak mengerti mengapa cookie yang dibuatnya bisa menjadi bencana bagi Kushina. Dia tidak ingat pernah memasukkan sesuatu yang pedas di adonan. _Kecuali…_ Riko Ninomiya, gadis yang mengajarinya memasak itu memasukkan sesuatu di dalam adonan ketika dia pergi dari dapur untuk mengangkat telepon. Minato hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. Tanpa ada bukti yang jelas, dia tidak bisa menuduh Riko. Minato sudah benar-benar pasrah. Dia tidak bisa memberi penjelasan pada Kushina karena gadis itu mengancam untuk membunuh Minato kalau dia mencoba mendekatinya. Selain itu, dia tidak yakin kalau Kushina akan mempercayai ceritanya…

Kening Minato berkerut ketika dia mengingat semua kenangan pahit itu. Dia teringat akan usahanya dalam menarik hati Kushina. Dan tidak ada satu usaha pun yang berhasil. Dia kembali teringat kejadian utama yang menyebabkan Kushina pindah sekolah.

Pada saat itu, Kushina diajak kencan oleh _senpai_ tampan yang sangat terkenal di sekolah. Kerutan di kening Minato semakin mendalam ketika dia teringat wajah _senpai_ yang terkenal karena keahliannya dalam memanfaatkan wanita itu. Dia tahu kalau Kushina mengagumi senpai itu karena Kushina selalu membeberkan hal itu pada teman-temannya. Tentu saja Minato cemas sekaligus kesal ketika mendengar bahwa _senpai_ itu mengajak Kushina kencan. Bocah cerdik itu yakin kalau _senpai_ itu hanya mau mempermainkan Kushina.

Minato berpikir keras, mencari cara untuk menghentikan Kushina sekaligus menjauhkan senpai itu darinya. Minato tahu bahwa penjelasan tidak akan cukup untuk meyakinkan gadis keras kepala seperti Kushina. (Selain itu, dia yakin kalau Kushina akan membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan).

Namun, sebelum Minato sempat membuat rencana, dia melihat Kushina dan _senpai_ tersebut berduaan. Minato menggertakkan gigi ketika mendengar ajakan kencan dari _senpai_ itu. Tanpa sadar, bocah berambut pirang itu sudah berjalan ke arah Kushina. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin memasang tampang tenang, tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah yang memerah karena amarah. Kushina masih terbengong-bengong ketika Minato menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan membenturkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu. Minato tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sampai dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mencium Kushina dengan paksa seperti ini. Dia membayangkan ciuman yang lebih romantis, tidak diganggu siapa pun. Namun, pada saat itu Minato hanya ingin menyingkirkan sang _senpai_ dari hadapan Kushina. Minato Namikaze sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya membawa malapetaka bagi Kushina.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kushina pindah rumah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu di mana gadis itu berada sekarang. Minato terus merasa bersalah. Dia pernah mencoba untuk mencari alamat baru Kushina, tapi tidak ada yang tahu. _Sudahlah..._ _tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan..._ Minato terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Toh, secara tidak langsung dia menolong Kushina. Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, mungkin si _senpai_ sudah mempermainkan Kushina. Minato mencoba melupakan Kushina. Namun, usahanya gagal total. Setiap kali dia melakukan adegan ciuman bersama artis lain, Minato akan terus teringat akan ciuman pertamanya yang pahit itu. Minato tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia ingin bertemu Kushina lagi dan menjelaskan _semuanya_ pada gadis itu.

Harapan Minato terkabul. Dia bertemu lagi dengan Kushina. Namun, dia tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang gembul dengan wajah bulat seperti tomat. Dia bertemu dengan wanita yang menawan dengan bentuk tubuh dan kecantikan yang _sempurna_. Sosok Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda dari gadis sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya kekasaran dan sifatnya yang _tomboy_ saja yang masih tidak berubah.

_Entah ini berkah atau malapetaka_, Minato menghela napas sambil menempelkan cangkir di bibirnya. Kushina masih _sangat_ membencinya dan sekarang mereka berdua harus melakukan adegan romantis dalam waktu setahun penuh. Minato tahu bahwa dulu dia berusaha melupakan Kushina. Dan ketika dia nyaris melupakannya, wanita itu muncul lagi di hidupnya. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya merasa senang karena bisa melihat Kushina lagi. Tapi…

"Sudahlah," Minato bergumam lagi sambil meraih koran yang baru saja dibelinya. _Sebaiknya aku menyibukkan pikiranku dengan berita dunia daripada wanita yang membenciku itu_, batinnya.

"Minato!" Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tepukan yang keras di punggungnya. "Kau di sini rupanya! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!"

Minato mengerutkan kening. Namun, dia berusaha memasang wajah tenang di hadapan sutradaranya itu. "Kenapa, Jiraiya-san?"

"Aku masih belum selesai berdiskusi denganmu!" Jiraiya meraih kursi terdekat dan duduk di sebelah Minato. "Aku ingin tanya alasan mengapa Kushina membencimu,"

Minato mengerang seketika. Wajah tenang yang dipasangnya langsung hilang entah ke mana. "Jiraiya-san, bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar pada saat ini? Aku sengaja membaca koran ini untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kushina!" Dia menatap lelaki setengah baya itu dengan kesal.

Lelaki berambut putih pendek itu hanya bisa menatap Minato dengan tatapan kosong. "Jadi… kau sejak tadi membaca koran?"

Minato mengangguk, masih agak kesal karena gangguan Jiraiya.

"Tapi... koranmu terbalik."

Kali ini bukan hanya sang penjaga kasir yang tertawa melainkan pengunjung lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze berdiri di depan pintu _condominium_, tempat di mana Kushina tinggal. Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika dia hendak menekan tombol bel rumah Kushina. _Kenapa aku menjadi tegang begini?_ Batin Minato. Setelah dibujuk-bujuk Jiraiya, akhirnya lelaki tampan itu memutuskan untuk _moncoba_ menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Minato meneguk ludah sambil bersiap-siap untuk menekan bel. Jarinya menekan tombol bel dan tiba-tiba, pintu rumah Kushina langsung terbuka dan sesuatu yang sangat besar langsung menghantamnya sehingga dia terjatuh.

"Uwaah!" Minato merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan panas di wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya dan langsung tersentak ketika melihat anjing _labrador_ kecokelatan yang sedang asyik menjilati wajahnya. Dia tahu anjing ini. Dia selalu melihat anjing ini menunggu dengan setia di depan _Bright Agency_ dulu. Minato tahu akan hal ini karena gedung tempat tinggalnya tidak jauh dari sana. Terkadang, Minato akan bermain dan memberikan sesuatu untuk anjing itu ketika dia ada waktu luang. "Hei! _Doggie_, hentikan!" Minato tertawa geli karena anjing itu masih belum selesai menjilatinya. Minato berusaha beranjak dan jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat wanita berambut merah panjang yang berdiri dengan garang di depan pintu. Mata violet wanita itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Lho? Rupanya kau anjing Kushina ya?" Minato meringis sambil menepuk anjing tersebut. Sekarang semuanya jelas. Ternyata anjing ini menunggu Kushina di depan _Bright Agency_, tempat di mana Kushina bekerja sebagai model sebelum dia menjalani kontrak untuk bermain film.

"Jangan sentuh anjingku dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama depan!" Wanita berambut panjang itu menggeram. Dia mengulurkan tangannya sambil menatap sang anjing dengan tatapan membunuh. "Lacter, sini!"

Tentu saja, sang anjing langsung mengaing ketakutan. Minato mengerutkan kening, merasa kasihan dengan anjing yang disukainya ini. "Hei, jangan membuat anjingmu takut dong. Aku kemari untuk berbicara, itu saja kok," Minato menepuk kepala Lacter untuk menghiburnya.

Kushina masih mendelik ke arah Minato. Sesaat, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain melotot ke arahnya. Minato tahu bahwa Kushina sedang mencari cara untuk mengusirnya (atau membunuhnya).

"Apa maumu kali ini?" Kushina mendesis. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan melakukan adengan ciuman denganmu. Percuma saja kau jauh-jauh datang kemari." Wanita itu menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Tenang. Aku tidak datang untuk membahas masalah pekerjaan," Minato bergumam. "Aku kemari untuk… uh…" Entah mengapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya. "Untuk menjelaskan _kesalahpahaman_," dia berdehem. Kening Kushina langsung berkerut. "Jadi… boleh aku masuk?" Minato mencoba tersenyum.

"Lima menit saja." Kushina mendengus. "Lacter, masuk!"

Anjing itu mengaing sambil menoleh ke arah Minato. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Minato menepuk kepala Lacter. "Aku boleh masuk bersamamu, Lacter." Minato beranjak. Dan seakan-akan mengerti ucapan Minato, Lacter menggonggong riang. "Anjingmu pintar sekali," senyum Minato melebar.

"Empat menit tiga puluh detik," Kushina melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Dia masih terlihat kesal karena kedatangan Minato. Namun, Minato sadar bahwa aura kebencian yang dikeluarkan Kushina sedikit berkurang ketika dia memuji Lacter. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi, Minato masuk ke dalam rumah Kushina. Sesaat, aroma khas Kushina memasuki hidungnya. Tanpa sadar, Minato sudah memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Harus dia akui, dia sangat menyukai aroma Kushina. Dia tidak suka akan bau parfum menyesakkan yang digunakan artis-artis. Aroma tubuh Kushina lebih natural dan menyenangkan di hidung Minato.

"Jadi, kau mau menjelaskan apa?" pertanyaan Kushina membuatnya tersentak. Minato menatap wanita yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa. Diam-diam, Minato mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sempat terlena akan aroma Kushina. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menatap Kushina sesaat. Kushina mengenakan celana pendek putih dengan _tanktop_ hitam. Rambut merahnya yang panjang meluncur di bahunya yang mulus. Mata violet Kushina menatap dengan tajam ke arahnya. Minato memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan kesalapahaman yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu." Minato cepat-cepat bersuara ketika melihat Kushina yang melirik ke jam tangannya. "Aku ingin bilang kalau semua itu hanyalah salah paham."

"Yah, _salah paham_." Kushina mendengus. "Apakah tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari itu?"

"Aku serius," Minato menekankan. Sesuai dugaannya, tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan Kushina. "Aku tidak bohong. Memang, aku bersalah karena membuat semua teman-temanmu…"

"Ah! Lima menit sudah berlalu!" Kushina memotong Minato sambil beranjak dari sofa merahnya.

"Kushina! Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Minato tahu bahwa dia bukan tipe lelaki yang suka memaksa. Namun, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengutuk dirinya karena gagal memberi penjelasan. Sekarang, dia tidak peduli kalau Kushina harus melempar pisau ke arahnya. Dia hanya ingin memberi _penjelasan_. "Ini semua salah paham! Aku tidak pernah berniat jahat padamu! Sebaliknya, aku…"

"Apa maumu, Namikaze Minato!" Kushina membentak. "Apa kau belum puas menghancurkan hidupku sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Dan sekarang kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku lagi? Betul, kan!"

Minato adalah lelaki yang tenang dan berkepala dingin. Namun, kali ini amarah menguasai pikirannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku! Sepuluh tahun yang lalu juga begitu! Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku! Setidaknya kali ini dengarkanlah!"

Mereka berdua berhenti berteriak. Napas mereka terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba, Lacter mengaing. Ekornya terkulai di balik kakinya. Dia menatap Kushina dan Minato secara bergantian.

"Maaf…" Minato berbisik, sadar bahwa tindakannya sangatlah memalukan. Lepas kontrol dan berteriak di rumah orang lain. "Tapi, kumohon Kushina… Aku tidak pernah ada niat jahat kepadamu. Percayalah! Waktu itu aku menciummu karena aku ingin menyingkirkan _senpai_ yang mengajakmu kencan!"

Kening Kushina berkerut. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak. Dia tidak mau mengagetkan Lacter lebih dari ini. "Untuk apa kau menyingkirkan senpai itu, hah?"

"Karena dia itu suka mempermainkan perempuan…" Minato menghela napas. "Percayalah, Kushina. Aku yakin salah satu temanmu pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu."

Kushina terdiam. Memang, dia pernah mendengar hal itu. Tapi, karena rasa suka dan senang yang muncul ketika senpai itu mengajaknya kencan, dia melupakan hal itu seketika.

"Lalu, bukan aku yang membuat _cookies_ yang pedas itu. Yah, memang, aku yang membuatnya tapi seseorang memasukkan bumbu cabe ketika aku lengah."

Kushina terdiam lagi. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Lalu, aku tidak pernah memanggilmu 'tomato'! Kalau memang aku yang menciptakan nama panggilan itu seharusnya aku mengejekmu dengan nama 'tomato'. Tapi aku tidak pernah kan? Pada waktu itu, aku sedang berbisik pada…"

"Cukup," Kushina memotong Minato lagi. "Aku tidak butuh penjelasan berikutnya."

Minato mengerang. Padahal dia nyaris membuat Kushina percaya padanya. Tapi, Kushina menghentikan penjelasannya? "Kushina, aku mau kau mengert…"

"Aku mengerti." Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak _sepenuhnya_ orang jahat. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa melakukan adegan ciuman itu."

Minato terdiam. "Jadi, kau percaya kalau aku tidak berniat jahat padamu?"

Kushina terlihat gugup. Dia sepertinya bingung dan ragu untuk mengatakan 'Ya'. Tapi, setelah melihat kesungguhan di mata Minato, dia mengangguk.

"Oke. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau masih tidak mau melakukan adegan itu," Minato menghela napas lega. "Asal kau mau mengerti dan percaya padaku. Terima kasih, Kushina." Dia tersenyum lega. Memang, Jiraiya pasti akan kecewa kalau Kushina masih tidak bisa melakukan adegan ciuman itu, namun Minato sudah merasa cukup puas karena Kushina percaya padanya.

"Kau ini… aneh."

Minato tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau berbeda dengan aktor yang bekerja sama denganku sebelumnya," Kushina kembali duduk di atas sofanya. "Pada waktu itu… aku kurang berpengalaman dengan yang namanya 'kissing scene'. Mereka sempat frustrasi padaku karena aku tidak bisa melakukan adegan itu dengan benar." Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kau berbeda… Kau tidak mendesakku untuk melakukan adegan itu…"

"Yah, mungkin. Tapi sepertinya Jiraiya-san sudah mencapai puncak kesabarannya…" Minato meringis. "Lalu… aku tahu kalau kau masih membenciku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman sepuluh tahun yang lalu…"

Kushina terdiam. Memang, dia masih membenci Minato. Tapi, entah mengapa dia merasa kalau Minato tidaklah seburuk bayangannya. "Aku memang tidak suka padamu," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Tapi sepertinya aku… tidak membencimu seburuk sepuluh tahun yang lalu…"

Minato tersenyum lebar. "Kuambil ucapanmu itu sebagai pujian. Terima kasih," dia meringis. Tanpa sadar, Kushina juga ikut mengunggingkan ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman tipis. "Jadi… sampai jumpa besok?"

Kushina mengangguk.

Sebelum Minato keluar rumah, terdengar bunyi deringan telepon. "Ah, maaf. Ada _SMS_," Minato meraih ponselnya.

"Mmm, sepertinya aku juga dapat _SMS_," Kushina melirik ke arah meja. Ponselnya bergetar sambil mengeluarkan nada dering singkat. Minato membuka SMS yang baru saja didapatnya.

_Media sudah mulai curiga karena tidak ada kemajuan dengan pengambilan film From Hatred Into Love. Kalau mereka sampai tahu bahwa kita terlambat karena sang model terkenal, Kushina, tidak mau melakukan adegan ciuman, bisa hancur masa depan kita. Selain itu, para fans sudah sangat menunggu munculnya film ini. Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama…_

Minato menekan tombol ke panah untuk membaca SMS itu lebih lanjut.

… _karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara kasar. Kalau kalian berdua masih tidak bisa melakukan adegan ciuman, aku akan menggunakan wibawaku sebagai sutradara untuk memaksa kalian berdua tinggal setiap malam di dalam studio supaya kalian bisa mendekatkan diri._

_Jiraiya, sutradara yang paling tampan se-Jepang._

Nyaris saja Kushina membanting HP-nya. "Yang benar saja! Tinggal _setiap malam_ di studio? Bagaimana dengan Lacter? Akan kubunuh tua bangka itu!"

Minato mengerutkan kening. Dia membayangkan dirinya dan Kushina tidur berduaan di ruangan studio yang gelap. Kushina pasti hanya akan mengenakan tanktop dan celana pendek. Dia membayangkan dirinya yang perlahan-lahan mendekati Kushina dan…

"Celaka… Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi…" Minato bergumam. Ingin sekali dia menampar dirirnya sekarang.

"Benar, kan! Aku harus mengurus Lacter dan kau juga pasti punya kekasih yang menunggumu di rumah atau semacamnya!" Kushina mendengus.

"Mmm, sebenarnya aku tidak punya…"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan si tua bangka itu melakukan sesuatu seenak perutnya!" Kushina mengabaikan Minato. "Aku memang tidak ingin menciummu, tapi aku sudah tidak membencimu separah dulu lagi, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah menciummu…" Kushina sibuk mondar-mandir. Akhirnya, dia berhenti berceloteh dan menatap Minato. "Tidak ada cara lain. Aku juga seorang artis yang professional, aku bukan amatiran. Aku akan melakukan 'kissing scene' denganmu,"

"Hah? Tapi kau kan masih membenciku?" Minato hanya bisa melongo.

"Artis yang professional akan mengabaikan perasaan mereka dan melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar." Kushina mendengus. "Sudah kuputuskan! Demi Lacter, aku akan berciuman denganmu!"

Lacter–yang merasa namanya dipanggil sejak tadi–menggonggong dengan riang. Minato hanya bisa melongo. Apalagi ketika Kushina mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya untuk bersalaman. Minato meraih tangan itu dengan ragu. "Ini... salam perdamaian ya?" tanyanya masih bingung.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang, ayo kita mulai!"

Lagi-lagi Minato melongo. "Mulai apa?"

"Latihan, dong! Aku ingin kontrakku cepat habis dengan mulus! Kalau film ini disukai banyak orang maka namaku juga akan menjadi lebih terkenal," Kushina mendengus. "Ayo! Aku memang tidak suka denganmu, tapi kita bisa latihan berciuman sekarang."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, lelaki berambut pirang itu melongo. Gara-gara SMS dari Jiraiya, Kushina bersedia menciumnya. Tapi, apakah semuanya bisa berjalan dengan sukses?

_Tunggu dulu…_

Minato mengerutkan kening. Jadi artinya, dia akan berciuman dengan Kushina _sekarang_?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Sori kalau jelek... kurang ada ide sih...**

**hehehe...**

**kalau ada pertanyaan PM aja ya :)**

**mind to review?**


	3. DIFFERENT

**Halo! Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, alert, fave story ini! :)**

**thnks to... **

**SHARA NAMIKAZE**

**NAMIKAZE KUSHINA**

**NAMIKAZE RESTA  
><strong>

**RITARD S QUINT  
><strong>

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**DRAQUILL**

**ARIGATOU**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**I'M CHICKEN**

**BLACKCURRENT626**

**HANY-CHAN DNH E3  
><strong>

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**OK, moga-moga para pembaca suka sama chap ini...**

**WARNING! TYPO! OOC maybe, DONT LIKE DONT READ!  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>DIFFERENT<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Kushina mendekati Minato secara perlahan. Dada Minato berdetak semakin kencang setiap kali kaki mulus Kushina yang panjang melangkah mendekatinya.

"T-tung…" Entah mengapa, lelaki tampan yang mempunyai cukup pengalaman akan wanita itu merasa gugup ketika Kushina Uzumaki berkata bahwa dia akan menciumnya. "T-tunggu dulu, Kushina!"

"Kau keras kepala sekali," senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Kushina ketika jarak wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti dengan jarak wajah Minato. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sempat melongo ketika mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dia keras kepala? Bukankah Kushina Uzumaki sendiri yang keras kepala? "Tapi…" tiba-tiba jari Kushina mendarat di wajahnya. Jari lentik itu menari dengan bebas di wajahnya sesaat, membuat Minato meneguk ludah. "… aku menyukai sifatmu itu."

Seakan-akan terdengar bunyi 'klik' di kepalanya, Minato sadar bahwa ucapan Kushina sejak tadi hanyalah berupa _dialog_. _Tentu saja_, pikirnya dengan pahit._ Tidak mungkin Kushina menyukai sifatku._

Kushina mengerutkan kening sesaat ketika sadar bahwa inilah saatnya dia membenturkan bibirnya di bibir Minato secara paksa. Mata violetnya menjelajahi wajah Minato sekilas. Lelaki itu tampak panik. Sepertinya dia belum siap untuk berciuman dengannya sekarang. Kushina meneguk ludah. Dia bisa saja menarik ucapannya. Dia bisa saja membatalkan niatnya untuk mencium Minato, seperti yang dia lakukan dulu. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kushina sadar bahwa dia hanya lari dari kenyataan. Dia sudah menandatangani kontrak yang tidak bisa dia hindari. Dia harus melakukan tugasnya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia juga adalah seorang bintang professional. Masa dia mundur begitu saja gara-gara harus melakukan adegan ciuman dengan lelaki yang tidak disukainya?

Kushina meneguk ludah. _Aku bukan amatiran. Akan kutunjukkan pada dunia kalau aku bisa melakukan ini secara professional._ Kushina bisa merasakan desah napas panas Minato ketika jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kushina memejamkan matanya erat-erat. _Aku adalah Misaki Kouza_, batin Kushina bergema. _Aku mencintai Toujo Andou dan sedang berusaha menarik hatinya_. Seakan-akan menghipnotis dirinya sendiri, Kushina mulai memasang topeng Misaki Kouza. Tubuhnya bergerak secara alami ke arah Minato. Tangannya jatuh ke dada Minato yang tegap. Dia meletakkan kakinya di antara lutut lelaki itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar. "Kau milikku," bibirnya berbisik penuh dengan kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kekar Minato melingkar di sekeliling bahu Kushina. Dengan paksa, dia membawa wanita itu di pelukannya. Kushina tersentak. Topeng Misaki Kouza yang dikenakannya sejak tadi langsung hancur berantakan. "He-hei! L-lepaskan!" Kushina meronta dengan panik ketika dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Minato.

"Jangan," Minato berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Kushina, membuatnya tersentak. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Kau memaksakan dirimu untuk menjadi Misaki," Minato menepuk kepala Kushina perlahan. "Aku tahu kalau perbuatanmu itu adalah bukti kalau kau itu professional. Artis professional tidak akan mempedulikan perasaan mereka. Mereka hanya akan melakukan tugas mereka dengan sempurna, yaitu berakting. Tapi…" Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kushina dalan-dalam. "Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jika kau terus melakukan itu, kau akan lupa pada karakter aslimu. Kau akan melupakan jati dirimu tanpa kau sadari. Kau hanya akan menjadi robot bertopeng yang bisa berakting dengan sempurna. Kau tidak akan menjadi Kushina Uzumaki lagi…"

Kushina hanya bisa terpaku ketika Minato menjauh darinya. Matanya masih tidak bisa lepas dari sepasang permata _sapphire_ yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan lembut. "Aku ingin kau menikmati pekerjaanmu yang sekarang, seperti kau bekerja sebagai model dulu." Senyum Minato mengembang. "Lagipula… aku tidak mau kau menjadi gila karena terus memaksakan dirimu menjadi Misaki Kouza. Banyak artis yang menjadi gila gara-gara terlalu memaksakan diri mereka, lho!" Minato menyeringai.

"T-tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan ini bisa-bisa media…"

"Jangan terlalu pusing dengan masalah media." Minato tersenyum. "Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua adegan dengan tepat waktu. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk menyukaiku _sedikit_ saja?" Dia sengaja menekankan kata 'sedikit' supaya amarah Kushina tidak meledak.

"Maksudmu?" Kening Kushina berkerut.

"Setidaknya, kalau kau menganggapku sebagai teman, kau bisa berakting dengan santai. Kau tidak masalah 'kan, mencium seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai _partner_-mu?"

Kerutan di kening Kushina semakin mendalam. "Aku tidak masalah sih, tapi…"

"Kalau begitu semuanya beres!" Minato memotong Kushina. "Malam ini aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan makan malam, oke?"

Kushina langsung melongo. "Makan malam?" dia bertanya dengan nada melengking yang nyaring. "Bersamamu? _Berdua_?" Kushina langsung membayangkan dirinya dan Minato duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah restoran mewah. Dia membayangkan Minato yang melancarkan rayuan gombal seperti 'kau terlihat cantik' atau 'warna matamu membuatku terhanyut' dan semacamnya. Dia membayangkan Minato yang menuangkan wine di gelasnya dan mereka berdua bersulang di balik kegelapan malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang di langit.

Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri begitu saja.

Memang, Minato bukan tipe cowok gombal yang selama ini mengajaknya kencan, tapi semua kenangan pahit dan menakutkan yang dia alami di dalam restoran mewah membuatnya merasa ragu untuk menerima tawaran Minato.

"_Well…_" Minato menggaruk rambutnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau berduaan denganku kau bisa membawa Lacter."

Mata Kushina terbelalak. "Membawa Lacter? Memangnya ada restoran yang mengijinkan anjing untuk masuk?" Kushina membayangkan para pengunjung yang melompat dan menjerit kaget ketika melihat anjing besar seperti Lacter masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Mmm, sebenarnya tidak boleh sih…" gumam Minato. "Tapi aku bersahabat baik dengan pemilik tempat itu, jadi seharusnya baik-baik saja," Dengan santai, Minato mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol dengan cepat. "Halo, selamat siang! Ini aku, Minato!" Lelaki berparas tampan itu tertawa sesaat. "Boleh aku ke sana malam ini? Aku akan membawa seorang teman bersamaku. Sepertinya aku juga akan membawa anjing ke sana. Boleh?"

Kushina mulai berusaha membayangkan sosok pemilik restoran yang mengijinkan seekor anjing memasuki restorannya.

"Ah, terima kasih! Lalu, bisakah aku meminta tempat yang agak terpencil dari pengunjung lain? Yah… semacam _privacy_ ," Minato tekekeh. "Terima kasih!" Dia langsung mematikan ponselnya. "Sukses," Minato tersenyum lebar ke arah Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu memicingkan matanya, menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan pemilik restoran itu," gumam Kushina.

"Yah, begitulah…" Minato menganggukkan kepala dengan puas. Dengan begini seharusnya tidak ada keluhan dari mulut Kushina.

Kushina berpikir dengan keras pada waktu singkat itu. Haruskah dia menerima tawaran Minato? Dia tidak mau berduaan dengan lelaki ini, tapi dengan keberadaan Lacter seharusnya tidak ada masalah. Selain itu, tidak akan ada media atau _paparazzi_ yang tahu karena Minato sudah memesan tempat yang agak terpencil. Dia memang tidak suka pada Minato, tapi dia juga sadar bahwa dia harus mendekatkan hubungan dengannya demi pekerjaan.

_Yaah… hanya makan malam saja tidak ada salahnya 'kan?_ Hati kecilnya berbisik.

"Baiklah," Kushina menjawab. Nyaris saja Minato menjerit girang ketika mendengar jawaban Kushina. Dia ingin sekali membuat wanita ini berhenti membencinya dan malam ini adalah kesempatan yang paling bagus.

"Kalau begitu… kujemput sekitar jam tujuh malam nanti?" tanya Minato dengan senyuman lebar.

Kushina mengangguk. Sebelum Minato keluar dari rumahnya, Kushina teringat akan satu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bersarang di kepalanya. "Oh ya! Apakah ada semacam _dresscode_ di restoran itu? Pakaian apa yang harus kukenakan nanti? Gaun atau apa?"

Minato terpaku sesaat di depan pintu. Dia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan kosong, seolah-olah butuh waktu untuk mencerna pertanyaan Kushina. Tiba-tiba, lelaki tampan itu tertawa. "Oh, terserah," dia menyeringai. "Pakai saja pakaian yang menurutmu nyaman untuk dipakai. Lagipula, tidak banyak orang yang bisa melihat kita." Minato masih menyeringai.

Kushina mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti mengapa Minato bisa menyeringai selebar itu. Apakah pertanyaannya selucu itu?

"Oke, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti," sambil terkekeh, Minato melambaikan tangan ke arah Kushina. "Bye, Lacter!" Minato menyeringai ke arah anjing _labrador_ itu. Lacter menggonggong riang sebagai jawaban. Kening Kushina masih berkerut ketika dia menutup pintu.

"Dia benar-benar aneh!" Kushina menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa putih yang lebar dan empuk yang terletak di ruang tamu. "Belum pernah sekali pun ada cowok yang mengajakku kencan seperti itu!" Kushina mendengus.

_Tunggu dulu._

Keningnya kembali berkerut. Kencan? Apakah ini kencan? "Ah, tidak mungkin! Kan ada kamu, Lacter!" Kushina merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Seakan-akan mengerti apa maksud Kushina, anjing cerdik itu melompat ke atas sofa, meletakkan kedua kaki depannya di pangkuan Kushina. "Maaf, hari ini aku sempat marah padamu," Kushina berbisik pelan sambil mengelus bulu anjing kesayangannya. Dia mengingat kembali perilaku Minato tadi. Padahal dia sudah benar-benar menjadi 'Misaki Kouza' yang sempurna. Dia nyaris berhasil berciuman dengan Minato kalau bukan karena lelaki itu yang langsung memeluknya tiba-tiba, membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Cowok aneh…" gumam Kushina. Belum pernah dia menemui aktor yang menyuruhnya untuk menikmati pekerjaannya. Bagi aktor-aktor lain yang selama ini bekerja sama dengannya, ketenaran itu sangatlah penting. Mereka ingin memerankan peran yang sangat sempurna sehingga nama mereka menjadi terkenal. Itulah penyebab mengapa Kushina tidak terlalu tertarik dengan menjadi seorang aktris yang hanya berakting setiap hari. Dia ingin menikmati pekerjaan, bukan menyiksa diri dengan berakting. Namun, hari ini nyaris saja dia membuang prinsip yang ada di kepalanya itu. Nyaris saja dia berakting demi ketenaran. Dia terlalu fokus dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'professional'.

Kushina merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku secara tiba-tiba. "Lacter, mungkin aku memang gila, tapi aku merasa kalau aku ingin berterima kasih dengan lelaki yang kubenci itu…"

Lacter hanya menggonggong sebagai jawaban. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa majikannya harus berpikir sejauh itu. Tiba-tiba, moncong Lacter terbuka lebar dan di detik kemudian, dia sudah meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan majikannya. Kushina tiba-tiba merasa ngantuk melihat Lacter yang tertidur, tanpa sadar, wanita berambut merah itu memejamkan mata dan terbawa alam mimpi dalam sekejab.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki menatap lemari pakaiannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia teringat ucapan Minato akan pakaian yang harus dia kenakan malam ini.

_Pakai saja pakaian yang menurutmu nyaman untuk dipakai._

Kushina mengerutkan kening. Tangannya meraih _strapless dress_ yang biasanya dia kenakan jika seseorang mengundangnya untuk makan malam. Gaun berwarna merah terang itu sangat cocok dikenakannya. Kushina teringat akan para lelaki yang langsung memuji kecantikannya ketika dia mengenakan pakaian itu.

"Mmm…" gumam Kushina. Haruskah dia memilih pakaian ini? Kushina melempar dress tersebut di ranjangnya dan kembali menatap kumpulan gaun yang dimilikinya. Matanya tertuju pada _black dress_ yang terbuat dari satin. Kushina melepaskan handuk putih di tubuhnya dan mengenakan _dress_ tersebut. Gaun itu melekat dengan sempurna di tubuhnya yang ramping. Dress yang hanya sebatas paha itu memamerkan kakinya yang putih mulus. "Mmm…" Kushina kembali bergumam. Merasa tidak puas dengan _dress_ yang ada di tubuhnya ini, dia kembali meraih sepotong gaun. "Atau _sheath dress_ ini?" gumam Kushina sambil menatap gaun dengan bentuk _v-shaped_ itu. Kushina mengerang lagi ketika matanya terpaku pada jam dinding di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi Minato akan menjemputnya dan dia masih belum bisa memutuskan gaun apa yang akan dikenakannya.

_Kenapa aku sibuk memilih gaun seperti ini?_ Kushina nyaris saja melempar gaun yang ada di tangannya. Tingkahnya ini seperti anak remaja yang sedang bingung memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk kencan pertama mereka. "Argh! Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau memilih lagi!" Dia tidak suka Minato. Untuk apa dia susah-susah memilih gaun? Seperti orang konyol saja. Lagipula Minato pasti sama seperti lelaki yang selama ini mengajaknya kencan. Gaun apa pun yang dia kenakan akan membuat setiap lelaki terpana. Kushina sudah hafal dengan jalan pikiran para lelaki. Melontarkan pujian gombal, mencoba menarik perhatian dengan memberi hadiah, lalu mencoba menciumnya setelah itu… "Seks," Kushina mendengus sambil melempar gaun yang ada di tangannya.

Minato Namikaze tidak akan ada bedanya dengan para lelaki itu.

_Pakai saja pakaian yang menurutmu nyaman untuk dipakai._

Tiba-tiba suara Minato terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Kushina terdiam. Tidak, anggapannya salah. Minato bisa jadi sangat berbeda dengan lelaki lain. Di saat Minato punya kesempatan untuk menciumnya, dia malah menolak, menyuruhnya untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya dalam berakting. Kushina menghela napas panjang. "Apa yang harus kupakai?"

.

.

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze menekan tombol bel rumah Kushina dengan dada yang berdebar kencang. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat bersemangat akan makan malam yang akan mereka jalani ini. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau Kushina menerima ajakannya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini dia menghadapi wanita seperti Kushina. Wanita lain akan menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati, namun Kushina hanya menerima tawarannya kalau Lacter ikut bersama mereka. Minato terkekeh sesaat. Dia teringat akan wanita-wanita yang selalu mengenakan potongan pakaian yang sangat tipis untuk menggodanya. Dia berusaha membayangkan pakaian seperti apa yang akan dikenakan Kushina.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka dan mata Minato langsung terbelalak ketika dia melihat sosok Kushina. Wanita berambut panjang itu menatap Minato melalui bulu matanya yang lentik. Dia sadar bahwa Minato terkejut ketika melihat penampilannya. "Bukan salahku kalau aku berpakaian seperti ini!" Dia mendengus. Wajahnya sedikit memanas karena mata Minato yang menempel di pakaiannya. "Kau yang bilang supaya aku mengenakan pakaian yang menurutku nyaman untuk dipakai!"

Senyum Minato melebar ketika menatap _t-shirt_ putih polos di tubuh Kushina. Jeans panjang hitam menyelimuti kakinya. Kushina juga hanya mengenakan sepatu kets putih yang biasanya dia kenakan jika mengajak Lacter jalan-jalan. Kushina menatap raut wajah Minato dengan bingung. Padahal dia mengira kalau Minato akan kecewa melihat pakaiannya, namun lelaki itu malah tersenyum lebar.

"Cocok untukmu," dia menyeringai. Sesuai dugaannya, Kushina sangatlah berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini kencan bersamanya. Kushina juga tidak mengenakan parfum yang sangat menyesakkan. Minato hanya bisa mencium aroma _shampoo_ dari tubuhnya. "Kau baru selesai mandi?" tanyanya. Nyaris saja Minato menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai aroma Kushina, namun dia cepat-cepat menelan kembali ucapannya sebelum amarah Kushina muncul.

"Ya," Kushina menatap Minato. Lelaki tampan itu mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan _sweater_ putih tipis di baliknya. Jeans hitam yang dikenakannya sewarna dengan jeans Kushina. "Kau hanya akan mengenakan itu?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. Dia membayangkan Minato datang dengan kemeja atau _blazer_, namun pakaian Minato jauh lebih _simple_ dari bayangannya.

"Tentu saja. Pakaian ini nyaman dipakai," Minato tersenyum. "Siap untuk berangkat?"

Lacter menggonggong riang, menerjang Minato lagi. Lelaki tampan itu tertawa geli sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau lelaki pertama yang disukai Lacter sampai begitu," Kushina bergumam, mengingat kejadian ketika Lacter menggeram ke salah satu lelaki yang pernah datang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja lelaki tersebut tidak berani mengunjungi Kushina lagi.

"Dia anjing yang menyenangkan," Minato tersenyum ke arah Kushina.

"Tentu saja!" Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum riang, senang karena Minato memuji anjingnya. Minato tersenyum puas dan membawa Kushina dan Lacter di mobilnya.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku ke restoran mana, sih?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba. "Restoran itu biasanya menghidangkan apa? _French food_?" tanyanya lagi. Kushina sudah terbiasa diajak makan di restoran terkenal seperti itu meski pun dia tidak menyukai makanan yang disajikan.

"Tenang saja," jawab Minato. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka _french food_," Minato tersenyum sambil menggerakkan setir mobilnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang sangat kau sukai." Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum misterius.

Kushina hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak pernah menyukai restoran mewah mana pun. "Memangnya kau yakin kalau aku bisa masuk ke restoran itu dengan pakaian ini?" tanya Kushina. Minato tertawa.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kalau Lacter saja bisa masuk, tentu kau juga bisa,"

Tiba-tiba, mobil Minato berhenti. Kushina menengok ke seluruh arah, mencari-cari bangunan restoran yang mewah, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan bangunan tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku akan membawamu ke restoran mewah?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina tersentak. "Hah? Mmm, karena selama ini aku selalu dibawa ke restoran mewah jika ada yang mengajakku makan malam?"

Minato tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berbeda untukmu," Minato keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kushina. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung. Namun, sekali dia keluar dari mobil, dia mengerti apa maksud Minato.

"Pantas saja kau tertawa ketika aku bertanya 'gaun apa yang harus kupakai' tadi siang…" Kushina mendesis dari sela-sela giginya. Tawa Minato mengeras. Kushina menatap tulisan _Ichiraku_ di papan nama sebelah kedai makan tersebut. Aroma _ramen_ yang lezat membuat perut Kushina berbunyi dalam sekejab. Beberapa tamu yang sedang menikmati ramen mereka menoleh ke arah mobil Minato yang mencolok. Minato meraih sesuatu dari balik jaketnya.

"Untukmu," Minato tersenyum sambil menyelipkan topi tersebut di kepala Kushina. Minato meraih tudung jaketnya dan menyelimuti rambut pirangnya. "Bisa repot kalau orang tahu bahwa artis terkenal Kushina Uzumaki berada di sini,"

Kushina memalingkan matanya dari tulisan Ichiraku dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "I-ini kedai _ramen_ yang dulu ada di seberang sekolah kita itu, kan?" Kushina mulai mengingat masa lalunya, di mana dia selalu mampir ke kedai itu hampir setiap hari untuk memakan ramen. Namun, ketika dia pindah kota, dia tidak bisa menemukan ramen dengan kelezatan yang sama seperti Ichiraku. "Aku ingat dengan jelas! Ketika aku kembali ke Tokyo, aku mencari kedai ini dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya!"

Minato tersenyum, senang ketika melihat wajah merona Kushina. "Teuchi-san pindah rumah. Tempat sewa di depan sekolah itu sudah naik, jadi dia sengaja pindah ke tempat yang lebih murah harga sewanya," Minato menyeringai. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau Kushina sangat menyukai ramen. Dia selalu mengawasi wanita yang dulu dia sukai itu. "Kuharap kau masih menyukai ramen buatan Teuchi-san,"

"_You've got to be kidding me_!" Kushina menyeringai lebar ke arah Minato. "Tentu saja aku masih menyukai ramen itu! Ayo masuk sekarang juga, _dattebane_! Aku mau _naruto_ yang banyak!" Wanita itu menarik tangan Minato dengan semangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Teuchi, paman pembuat ramen yang sangat disenanginya itu. Sesampainya di dalam kedai, mereka berdua disambut oleh aroma _ramen_ yang hangat dan nikmat. Kedai itu tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat nyaman dan bersih. Mata Kushina tertuju pada lelaki setengah baya yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Oh, kau datang juga!" Seorang pembuat ramen yang sudah berumur menyapa Minato dengan hangat. "Inikah temanmu itu? Pacar yang cantik, Minato!" Matanya tertuju pada Kushina. Memang, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kushina dengan jelas karena topi di kepalanya, namun kecantikan Kushina sangat kentara.

"Teuchi-_ossan_!" Kushina berseru seketika. Wajah pembuat ramen itu memang sudah mulai berkerut di beberapa bagian, tapi dia masih mengenal paman ramah pembuat ramen itu. "Astaga! Aku mencarimu setengah mati, _dattebane_!" Dia melepaskan tangan Minato dan bergegas menuju Teuchi. Teuchi menatap Kushina dengan mata terbelalak.

"Anu... maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, tapi _ojou-san_ mengenalku dari mana?"

Kushina melongo. "Ini aku! Masa kau tidak mengenalku lagi, _dattebane_? Aku selalu makan di tempatmu nyaris setiap hari!"

Minato tertawa melihat adegan itu. Dia dengan cepat mendorong Kushina. "Kita duduk dulu di tempat yang disediakan Teuchi-san, oke? Para pengunjung sudah melihat kita dengan curiga,"

Kushina masih memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi dia menurut saja. Teuchi masih bingung. Dia yakin kalau dia belum pernah bertemu wanita secantik Kushina. Namun, sebelum pergi ke tempat duduknya, Minato membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Teuchi. "Dia itu bocah berambut merah panjang yang selalu meminta ekstra _naruto_ setiap kali makan di tempatmu. Kushina Uzumaki, ingat?" Sambil terkekeh, Minato pergi menjauh dari Teuchi. "Teuchi-san! Aku pesan seperti yang biasa ya!"

Teuchi masih tidak bisa mengenali Kushina, namun setelah mengingat sekuat tenaga, dia ingat akan bocah berambut merah gembul yang selalu meminta ekstra naruto dan selalu menyerukan _'dattebane'_.

"Astaga! Wanita cantik itu adalah bocah gembul itu!" Teuchi berteriak nyaring.

"Teuchi-san! Hati-hati! Pisau di tanganmu!" salah satu pengunjung menjerit.

Nyaris saja Teuchi memotong jarinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Kushina, Teuchi-san sudah meminta maaf, kan?" Minato masih saja tertawa ketika mereka keluar dari kedai makanan. Makan malam tadi berlangsung dengan sukses. Karena tempat duduk mereka yang sangat terpencil, tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar bahwa dua bintang terkenal itu berada di sana. Lacter juga puas, Teuchi memberinya beberapa tulang dan daging sebagai makan malam.

"Tapi dia masih tidak percaya kalau aku adalah Kushina!" Wanita itu masih merengut ketika mereka berjalan menuju mobil. "Kalau bukan karena warna rambutku yang merah darah ini pasti dia tidak akan mengenaliku!"

Minato meringis. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak percaya kalau Kushina yang sekarang ini adalah Kushina gembul yang dulu. "Sudahlah, dia memberimu _naruto_ yang sangat banyak sebagai permohonan minta maaf, kan?"

Kushina mendengus. Sebenarnya dia masih kesal, namun perasaan senang dan puas yang ada di dadanya mengalahkan perasaan kesal tersebut. Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka berdua berbincang sesaat. Sebagian besar percakapan mereka adalah tentang Lacter. Kushina sekarang tahu kenapa Minato bisa dekat dengan anjingnya.

"Aku juga punya peliharaan dulu," ujar Minato. "Sayangnya bukan anjing. Aku punya hamster betina yang mungil sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Oh ya? Pasti lucu," Kushina tersenyum. Wanita pencinta binatang itu memang menyukai anjing dari segalanya, namun dia juga suka pada hamster. "Namanya siapa?"

"Ah, namanya Shi…" tiba-tiba ucapan Minato terputus. Wajahnya merah padam dalam sekejab.

"Shi?"

"Mmm, iya, Shi! Hahaha!" dia memaksakan tawa. Dalam hati Minato bersyukur karena kegelapan di dalam mobil ini. Bisa gawat kalau Kushina melihat wajahnya yang merona. Dia membeli hamster itu sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika dia menyukai Kushina. Dia ingat dengan jelas kalau dia memilih hamster yang berbulu kemerah-merahan dan menamainya Shina.

"Aku membeli Lacter ketika dia masih berusia dua bulan," Kushina langsung beceloteh. Diam-diam Minato menghela napas lega. Bisa gawat kalau Kushina terus bertanya soal hamsternya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung _condominium_ tempat Kushina tinggal. Minato mengantar Kushina sampai ke lantai tempat dia tinggal. "Hari ini menyenangkan," Minato menyeringai. Kushina terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebelumnya, dia menyangka kalau Minato akan seperti lelaki lain, mengajaknya ke hotel dan semacamnya. Namun, Minato langsung mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Selain itu, Minato juga membawanya ke tempat makan yang sangat disukainya.

"Mmm, terima kasih," bisiknya pelan. "Aku sangat menikmati hari ini," Kushina tersenyum lebar sambil mengembalikan topi hitam yang kebesaran itu. Minato meraih topinya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku juga menikmati hari ini. Kapan-kapan kita ke Ichiraku sama-sama. Bersama Lacter tentunya," Minato cepat-cepat menambahkan. Lelaki itu sangat terkejut ketika dia melihat Kushina yang menganggukkan kepala. Apakah ini berarti kalau Kushina setuju untuk kencan bersamanya lagi?

Kushina terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia pernah membenci Minato sebelumnya. Minato adalah lelaki yang menyenangkan. Dia sopan dan baik. Mungkin apa yang diucapkannya tadi siang itu benar. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. "Hei, mmm, Minato? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Minato?"

Minato tersentak. Baru kali ini Kushina memanggilnya dengan namanya sendiri. Biasanya Kushina memanggilnya 'pirang sialan' dan semacamnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menciummu sekarang. Bukan paksaan, tapi dengan perasaan yang biasa saja," Dia menatap Minato dengan malu-malu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa gugup. "Aku… sudah tidak membencimu lagi… seharusnya…"

Minato terdiam. "Jadi, maksudmu…"

"Supaya pekerjaan kita lancar kita harus latihan," Kushina memotongnya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau sekali-kali menciumku. Kalau aku sudah terbiasa menerima ciuman darimu pasti aku bisa melakukan _kissing scene_ dengan lancar, tanpa ada paksaan sedikit pun,"

Minato mengusap kepalanya dengan kikuk. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kushina sendiri yang meminta supaya dia menciumnya. "Mmm, kalau begitu maumu, aku tidak keberatan," Minato menundukkan wajahnya. Tubuh Kushina langsung menegang ketika dia melihat mata biru Minato yang tajam terpaku pada matanya. Entah mengapa, dia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari warna biru langit itu. Desah napas Minato yang panas menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya bergidik sesaat. Perlahan-lahan, Kushina menutup matanya, siap untuk menerima ciuman Minato. Namun, dia tidak merasakan apa pun di bibirnya, melainkan sebuah kecupan singkat yang menempel di pipinya. Kushina membuka matanya dan menatap Minato dengan bingung.

"Maaf, untuk saat ini ciuman di pipi saja ya?" Minato tersenyum kecil. Memang, dia menyukai Kushina dan dia sangat ingin mencium wanita itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa tindakannya tidak benar. Kushina tidak mencintainya dan dia tidak mau memaksakan ciuman pada wanita itu. "Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang dalam tahap untuk melupakan kebencianmu padaku. Kau masih belum sepenuhnya menganggapku sebagai partnermu. Jadi, tidak perlu terburu-buru." Minato tersenyum lagi. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menepuk kepala Kushina sesaat dan dia melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok di studio!"

Kushina menatap punggung lelaki yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu. Pelan-pelan, wanita itu menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat. Dia sudah sering berciuman dengan aktor lain. Menerima ciuman di pipi juga sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari baginya. "Aneh…" gumamnya sambil menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak dengan kencang. Kushina sendiri sadar bahwa sekarang wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Wanita itu tidak mengerti mengapa kecupan singkat yang ditinggalkan Minato di pipinya bisa membuat wajahnya terbakar sampai seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**segitu dulu deh... :)**

**moga2 para pembaca suka sama chap ini!**

**makasih udah baca! :D**

**silahkan tanya kalau ada pertanyaan, sebisa mungkin kujawab lewat PM :)**

**Arigatou!**

**Mind to review?**


	4. CONFUSION

**Halo! Sori lama update :p**

**makasih buat semua pembaca yang bersedia menunggu chapter ini...**

**makasih juga karena udah baca, review, alert dan fave story ini :)**

**thnks to...**

**KURO TENMA**

**RETARD S QUINT**

**SHARA NAMIKAZE**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**INAINAE-CHAN**

**HANY-CHAN DHA E3**

**DRAQUILL**

**NAMIKAZE RANIII**

**BLACKCURRENT626**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**FIYUI-CHAN**

**ARIGATOU**

**NAMIKAZE SORA**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**MAKASIH BANYAAK!**

**OK, karena agak buru-buru nulisnya, mungkin banyak typo dan semacamnya...**

**WARNING! ALUR CEPAT! TYPO! OOC (maybe)**

**Dont like dont read :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CONFUSION<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Kushina dengan sengaja menyentakkan kakinya ketika dia melangkah masuk ke dalam studio. Dia mengayunkan lengannya, berusaha untuk _mengusir_ lelaki yang dia anggap sebagai _serangga pengganggu_ itu.

"Dengarkan aku sekali saja! Aku…"

Ucapan Daisuke Miura terputus ketika Kushina mendelik ke arahnya dengan garang. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan aku yakin kalau aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu berkali-kali!" Dia hendak berjalan pergi, namun langkahnya tertahan ketika tangan mantan kekasihnya itu mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sampai kau setuju untuk makan malam bersamaku!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah. Mendengar teriakan itu, emosi Kushina yang sejak tadi tertahan meledak seketika. "K-kumohon, Kushina?" Daisuke yang melihat kerutan di kening Kushina itu mulai merendahkan volume suaranya. Dia teringat akan kejadian di mana Kushina menampar wajah tampannya ketika dia membentak wanita itu. Harus dia akui, Kushina sangat berbeda dengan wanita yang selama ini dia kencani. "Akan kulakukan apa pun yang kau mau, tapi kumohon… _Kumohon_ dengan sangat! Izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu!" Daisuke Miura memang bukan tipe lelaki yang memohon di depan wanita. Namun, saat ini tidak ada cara lain baginya.

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali lelaki yang memohon-mohon padanya. Ingatannya berputar dan berhenti pada kejadian semalam, di mana Minato memohon supaya dia mau mendengar penjelasannya. Dia menatap Daisuke Miura. Aktor tampan dengan rambut hitam jabrik itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Jujur saja, Kushina merasa jijik menatap hal tersebut. Dia tahu kalau ada perbedaan yang sangat besar antara lelaki ini dengan Minato. Minato memohon padanya karena lelaki tersebut sungguh-sungguh ingin memperjelas kesalahpahaman. Sedangkan lelaki yang ada di depannya ini… Kushina menatap mata hitam Daisuke. Di balik matanya, Kushina bisa melihat keinginan tersembunyi. Dia tahu bahwa lelaki ini mempunyai maksud tertentu.

"Kau… sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan apa pun yang kuminta?" tanya Kushina dengan nada serius.

Daisuke yang memang sudah berencana untuk menarik hati Kushina, langsung tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja! Kau tahu kalau aku masih mencintaimu! Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk…"

"Kalau begitu lakukan _seppuku_ sekarang juga."

Wajah Daisuke yang berbinar-binar langsung pucat. Nada suara Kushina yang dingin dan mematikan membuat semua rencananya hilang seketika. _Seppuku_? Dia harus mati dulu baru Kushina bisa menerima dirinya? _Yang benar saja! _Daisuke mencengkeram lengan Kushina, membuat wanita tersebut mengernyitkan kening.

"Hei! Aku tidak main-mai… Adduuhh!" Daisuke tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan. Kushina hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat lelaki tersebut memegang kaki kirinya sambil melompat-lompat dengan tidak karuan. "Panas! Panas!"

Ingin rasanya Kushina meraih ponselnya dan merekam adegan langka ini. Namun, keinginannya lenyap ketika dia melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Lelaki tersebut memegang gelas yang sudah kosong. Dia memasang tampang tidak berdosa ketika melihat Daisuke yang sekarang terduduk lemas di lantai, memeriksa kakinya yang melepuh karena kopi panas.

"Oh, maaf, sepertinya tanganku terpeleset!" Minato Namikaze mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya menatap Daisuke dengan prihatin. Kushina mengernyitkan dahi ketika menatap ekspresi _bersalah_ Minato. Dia berani bersumpah kalau tadi dia melihat Minato menyeringai sesaat. Daisuke menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, namun Minato sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato, kali ini memasang senyuman palsu.

"Kau buta, ya! Kau tidak lihat kalau kakiku sudah melepuh?" Dia menunjuk ke arah _jeans_ yang menyelimuti kakinya. _Jeans_ tersebut basah kuyup karena kopi yang ditumpahkan Minato.

"Wah, maaf!" Minato mengerutkan keningnya, memasang tampang prihatin. "Tentu saja aku tidak melihatnya karena _jeans yang menutupi kakimu_." Minato dengan sengaja menekankan ucapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan dulu _jeans_-mu supaya aku bisa melihatnya?"

Ucapan Minato tidak hanya mengundang tawa Kushina, melainkan juga para pegawai yang menyaksikan adegan itu. Dengan wajah merah padam karena amarah dan perasaan malu, Daisuke Miura beranjak dari tempat tersebut, melenyapkan diri dari sana dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Minato mendengus. Dia memutar tubuhnya, hendak bertanya apakah Kushina baik-baik saja. Namun, tawa Kushina membuat keinginannya menghilang.

"Hei, bukannya kau seharusnya marah padaku?" tanya Minato sambil memasang senyum simpul. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kushina bisa tertawa segirang itu karena dia menyiram kopi ke kaki kekasihnya. "Lelaki itu kekasihmu kan?"

Kushina mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Aku pacaran dengannya kira-kira setengah tahun yang lalu. Setelah aku sadar bahwa ternyata dia mempunyai kekasih, aku langsung menjauhkan diri darinya." Wanita berambut merah itu tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Yah, patut kuakui kalau aku _sangat_ menyukai tindakanmu tadi." Kushina terkekeh sesaat sebelum melangkah menuju _staff room_, di mana para pemain film _From Hatred Into Love_ beristirahat sambil menunggu giliran mereka.

"Daisuke Miura ya…" Minato mengusap kepalanya sambil berjalan di sebelah Kushina. "Penyanyi terkenal itu, kan? Dia lumayan populer di Jepang ini."

Kushina mendengus. "Tentu saja! Harus kuakui, aku pacaran dengannya karena suaranya yang menawan itu." Wanita berambut merah tersebut mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tanpa dia sadari, dia mulai teringat hari-hari dia bersama Daisuke. Dia ingat kalau Daisuke akan menyanyikan lagu untuknya dan setiap kali dia mendengar suara indah lelaki itu, semua kegusarannya lenyap seketika. "Yah… aku tidak pernah bernyanyi lagi sejak saat itu…" Sambil tersenyum pahit, wanita itu meraih kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam _staff room_.

"Sejak saat itu?" Minato mengerutkan kening. Dia tahu bahwa dulu Kushina terkenal di sekolah karena keindahan suaranya. Yah, karena suatu _kesalahpahaman_, dia tidak sempat menyaksikan Kushina bernyanyi di panggung.

"Sejak aku pindah sekolah, aku tidak pernah membuka mulutku untuk bernyanyi lagi." Kushina mendengus sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. "Aku _mencintai_ musik. Aku mendengarkan berbagai macam musik, Namun setiap kali aku hendak bernyanyi, entah mengapa teriakan kecewa teman-teman sekolah langsung terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, membuat mulutku terkunci seketika."

Keringat dingin Minato mulai muncul ketika dia mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dia tidak menyangka kalau _cookie_ pedas pemberiannya membawa dampak sebesar itu. "Maaf…" Minato hanya bisa berbisik lirih. "Semua ini salah…"

"Aku mulai bisa bernyanyi lagi ketika pacaran dengan Daisuke," Kushina langsung memotong Minato. Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengungkit-ungkit kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Sekarang, dia tidak membenci Minato. Dia tidak ingin perasaan benci itu muncul lagi hanya karena dia teringat akan masa lalunya. "Bernyanyi dengannya… sangat menyenangkan…" Kushina mulai menerawang. "Suaranya indah, membuatku ingin bernyanyi juga setiap kali mendengar suaranya… Dan sekarang… sejak mengetahui kalau dia mengkhianatiku, aku tidak bisa mengumandangkan lagu sedikit pun…"

Minato hanya bisa terpaku menatap raut wajah Kushina yang perlahan-lahan menunjukkan sarat kesedihan. Dia tahu kalau Kushina adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia juga tahu kalau Kushina tidak ingin menunjukkan emosinya di depan orang lain. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa Kushina merasa sangat terluka atas perbuatan Daisuke. "Jadi… kau tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi karena kau terluka? Setiap kali kau ingin bernyanyi, kau teringat padanya dan hal itu membuat suaramu menghilang, bukan begitu?"

Kushina memalingkan wajahnya. Mata biru Minato menempel ke arahnya sejak tadi, membuat pipinya terasa panas secara tiba-tiba. Kushina tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa membicarakan masalahnya dengan mudah di depan Minato. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Minato akan mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin menertawakanku?"

Minato menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Begini… bagaimana kalau aku membantumu melupakan trauma-mu?"

Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan 'kau-ini-sudah-gila'. Namun, Minato mengabaikan tatapan itu dan kembali menatap Kushina lekat-lekat.

"Sejak awal sudah menjadi salahku karena kau tidak bisa bernyanyi," Minato menjelaskan lagi. "Jadi, setidaknya aku harus mencoba untuk menyembuhkanmu kan?"

"Tidak usah," Kushina mendengus. "Daripada kita membicarakan hal konyol ini, bagaimana kalau kita latihan dulu? Sebentar lagi pasti Mikoto dengan yang lain akan dat…"

"Kushina! Aku serius!" Minato langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjongkok di depan Kushina. "Kalau kau hanya bisa bernyanyi lagi karena mendengar suara yang indah, maka aku akan bernyanyi di depanmu."

Kushina langsung melongo. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Minato. Mengapa lelaki ini mau bersusah-susah _bernyanyi_ hanya karena masalah konyol ini? Tapi, diam-diam Kushina ingin tahu seindah apa suara lelaki itu jika dia bernyanyi. Suara Minato lembut, namun tegas. Kushina memang ingin mendengar Minato bernyanyi, namun bagaimana kalau para pemain film masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam ruangan? Bagaimana kalau _Jiraiya_ yang super mesum itu melihat Minato bernyanyi khusus untuknya?

Kushina bisa membayangkan malapetaka yang akan datang menimpanya.

"Sudah kubilang! Tidak usa…"

"Lagu apa yang kau suka?"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana dengan lagu terbaru dari _7 OOPS_? _Lovers_?"

"Lho? Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku suka lag… Hei!" Kushina langsung tersentak ketika melihat Minato yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membusungkan dadanya. "T-tu-tunggu! Minato Namikaze! Jangan…"

Terlambat.

Kedua bibir Minato telah terbuka lebar. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, lelaki itu mulai mengalunkan lirik lagu kesukaan Kushina tersebut. Suara Minato yang lantang bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Kushina Uzumaki hanya bisa menatap Minato dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar. Bibir wanita itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dalam sejarah hidup Kushina Uzumaki, baru kali ini dia mendengar nyanyian yang begitu…

"Arrgghh! Suara sumbang dari mana yang sejak tadi berbunyi itu!"

"Siapa orang gila yang bernyanyi itu, hah! Aku sampai kehilangan konsentrasi menghafal kalimat untuk berakting nanti!"

Jiraiya dan beberapa pemain mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat Minato mengatupkan mulutnya seketika. Wajah lelaki itu langsung terbakar akan rasa malu.

"Lho? Cuma ada kalian berdua?" Jiraiya mengerutkan kening. "Apa kita salah ruangan ya? Aku yakin sekali kalau suara sumbang itu berasal dari ruangan ini!" Tiba-tiba lelaki setengah baya itu menatap Minato yang berdiri, masih membusungkan dada. "Hei, Minato! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Salah makan ya?"

Minato cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. BIbirnya masih terkatup rapat.

"Jiraiya-san, bagaimana kalau kita periksa ruangan sebelah? Aku benar-benar ingin menuntut orang yang bernyanyi itu!" Salah satu aktor mengeluh sambil menunjuk ke arah bajunya yang terkena tumpahan jus. "Lihat! Ini kaus bermerek yang satunya seharga seratus ribu yen! Gara-gara suara menggelegar orang itu, aku menumpahkan jus yang kuminum tadi!"

Sambil mengeluh, mereka semua keluar dari ruangan, hendak mencari sumber suara sumbang yang membawa bencana tadi. Sesaat, suasana di _staff room_ tersebut menjadi hening.

"Maaf, tadi aku lupa menutup pintu, jadi…" Ucapan Kushina terputus ketika Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyangka kalau suara lembut Minato Namikaze adalah suara sumbang yang menulikan telinga itu." Kushina memecahkan keheningan. Matanya terpaku pada wajah Minato yang masih merah padam. "Kau ini… buta nada?"

Sebelum Minato membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, tawa Kushina menggelegar, membuat Jiraiya yang berada di ruangan sebelah melompat kaget. "D-dan kau ingin menyembuhkan trauma-ku! A-astaga!" Tawa Kushina semakin keras. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia tertawa sampai air matanya berlinang-linang seperti ini.

"Hei!" Minato hendak protes, namun matanya terpaku pada sosok Kushina yang tertawa. Entah mengapa, dia langsung melupakan kekesalannya ketika melihat Kushina tertawa.  
>"Maaf deh, kalau aku ini buta nada!" Dia mendengus.<p>

"Hei, maaf! Jangan ngambek dong!" Kushina masih tertawa sambil menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya. "Terima kasih," dia tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyuman tulus Kushina, Minato terpana sesaat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kushina bisa tersenyum seperti itu. "Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat berganti pakaian untuk adegan nanti," Kushina beranjak dari kursinya. "Kita harus melakukan _scene_ berciuman itu, ingat?"

Minato menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke penata rias. Hehe, sampai jumpa!" Masih cekikikan, Kushina meninggalkan Minato. Wanita itu masih tidak menyangka kalau Minato bisa mengubah suasana hatinya semudah ini. Kedatangan mantan pacarnya tadi membuat amarah Kushina muncul. Namun, entah mengapa Minato bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan mudah. "Lelaki aneh," Kushina meringis sambil meletakkan tas tangannya di meja rias. Kushina menatap sekeliling. Dia mengerutkan kening, bingung kenapa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam ruangan itu. Dia yakin kalau Mikoto Uchiha, teman dekat sekaligus artis yang turut berperan dalam film, akan datang sebentar lagi. Sambil mendengus, wanita itu meraih sebuah buku dari balik tasnya. Kushina sudah berkali-kali membaca buku 'From Hatred Into Love' itu. Untuk mendalami peran 'Misaki Kouza', dia harus mengenal pasti karakter wanita itu.

"Misaki… entah kenapa dia bisa mencintai Toujo sedalam itu…" Kushina bergumam sambil membaca adegan di mana Misaki mencium Toujo di dalam sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Misaki Kouza adalah seorang wanita yang baru saja kabur dari sebuah organisasi gelap. Kenapa wanita tegar dan angkuh itu bisa mencintai Toujo Andou, lelaki dengan kepribadian yang biasa-biasa saja? Kushina menghela napas lagi. "Kenapa ya? Padahal banyak lelaki tangguh yang mengejar Misaki…"

"Itu karena Toujo bisa membuat Misaki merasa nyaman,"

Kushina tersentak. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia melihat kehadiran wanita berambut hitam kelam yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Hei, Mikoto!" Kushina meringis. Seiring dengan kedatangan Mikoto, penata rias Kushina memasuki ruangan dan mulai mendandani wanita itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan merasa nyaman?" tanya Kushina, menyipitkan mata ketika sang penata rias mengoleskan bedak di wajahnya.

"Meski pun tangguh, Misaki itu tetap seorang wanita, kan? Pasti dia merasa lelah karena terus menjadi buronan karena kabur dari organisasi itu," Teman dekat Kushina tersebut menguncir rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan menatap Kushina dengan lembut. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau Misaki itu mirip denganmu, Kushina! Kau dikejar-kejar oleh lelaki dan kau jarang bisa bersantai di depan lelaki karena kau selalu beranggapan kalau semua lelaki itu sama saja."

"Huh! Mesum, gila seks, egois, tukang selingkuh…" Kushina mendengus. "Semua lelaki sama sa…" Ucapan Kushina terputus ketika sosok Minato Namikaze menyelip masuk ke dalam benaknya. Entah mengapa, Kushina teringat akan kecupan singkat namun lembut yang Minato berikan padanya. Harus dia akui, dia sangat menikmati malam di mana mereka makan malam bersama.

"Mmm? Kenapa? Kau menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu merasa nyaman?" Cengiran Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Kushina. Wanita itu mendengus, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sesaat, pertanyaan Mikoto terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apakah Minato Namikaze membuatnya merasa nyaman? Dia belum terlalu mengenal sifat asli Minato, namun dia tahu pasti bahwa tadi Minato mencoba untuk menceriakan suasana hatinya. Minato yang buta nada itu sengaja bernyanyi di depannya. Minato pasti bahwa dirinya akan ditertawakan nanti, namun dia tetap melakukan hal tersebut untuk melenyapkan emosi Kushina. Diam-diam, wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau ke studio dulu. Kalau terlambat bisa-bisa didamprat Jiraiya!" Kushina langsung melepas pakaiannya dan mengenakan _lingerie_ hitam yang harus dia kenakan selagi memerankan Misaki. Setelah menutupi tubuhnya dengan mantel hitam yang panjang, dia membuka pintu ruang rias itu.

"_Good luck_! Aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah selesai di-_make up_," Mikoto tersenyum lebar. Kushina meringis dan di detik sebelum pintu tertutup, Mikoto mendengar sebuah alunan halus dan lembut. Mata hitam Mikoto terbelalak. Wanita itu langsung beranjak secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat sang penata rias tersentak. Mikoto menarik telinganya, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Dia sangat yakin kalau tadi itu Kushina yang mengumandangkan lagu. Tidak ada orang lain yang mempunyai suara selembut itu. "Tapi… bukannya Kushina tidak bisa bernyanyi sejak dia putus dengan Daisuke? Jangan-jangan… trauma-nya sudah sembuh?" Mikoto terdiam sesaat. Kenapa trauma Kushina menghilang secara tiba-tiba? Apakah dia bertemu dengan seorang penyanyi yang mempunyai suara yang lebih indah dari Daisuke Miura?

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke! Kita akan mulai dari scene di mana Misaki menodongkan pistol!" Suara Jiraiya menggelegar. Kushina menatap sekeliling dan dalam hati dia memuji kru-kru yang berhasil mengubah suasana di studio ini menjadi suasana seperti di hotel bintang lima. Setelah melepaskan mantelnya, wanita itu berjalan menuju Minato yang sudah mengenakan _blazer_ hitamnya. Minato duduk dengan nyaman di sofa merah yang terletak di tengah studio. Mata biru lelaki itu terpaku ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Minato ketika dia melihat Kushina yang berjalan dengan agak kaku ke arahnya.

Diam-diam, tubuh lelaki itu menegang ketika melihat Kushina yang mengenakan pakaian super tipis itu berjalan ke arahnya. Karena _scene_ yang terus gagal, Kushina harus mengenakan _lingerie_ itu berkali-kali, namun tidak pernah sekali pun Minato Namikaze merasa terbiasa akan pemandangan di depan matanya. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Minato mencoba tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau tegang begini," Minato terkekeh, membuat Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak tegang! Aku hanya tidak ingin mengacaukan _scene_ kesebelas ini!" Kushina menggigit bibirnya. Memang, dulu dia pernah berpikir untuk terus mengacaukan _scene_ ini sampai Jiraiya memecatnya. Namun, kelihatannya Jiraiya benar-benar tidak berniat melepaskan Kushina dari genggaman tangannya.

"Tenang saja…" Minato tersenyum. "Nikmati saja. Seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, _Misaki_."

Kushina terpaku menatap kehangatan yang Minato salurkan padanya. Mata biru lelaki itu menatapnya dengan hangat. Bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar seakan-akan mengatakan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Sambil balas tersenyum, Kushina meraih pistol yang berada di dekat tangannya.

"Oke, siap…" Jiraiya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berdoa supaya _scene_ kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. _Oh, Kami-sama…_! Setelah menuturkan doanya untuk kesekian kali, dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "_… and…_ _action_!"

Kushina bisa merasakan kamera yang mulai tertuju ke arahnya. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang datang tiba-tiba, Kushina mengacungkan pistol yang ada di tangannya ke arah Minato. Lelaki yang sejak tadi duduk dengan santai di atas sofa itu langsung mengejang ketika pistol tersebut ditujukan ke arahnya. "Masih tidak mencintaiku?" Sebuah senyuman angkuh terukir di wajah Kushina. Minato, yang terbelalak sesaat, mulai mengigit bibirnya. Sorot matanya perlahan-lahan menjadi kaku dan dingin. Lelaki tampan itu menatap Kushina dalam-dalam.

"Sampai mati pun tidak."

Senyum Kushina melebar ketika dia mendengar nada suara yang tegas tersebut. Diam-diam wanita itu merasa kagum akan keahlian Minato dalam berakting. Padahal Minato masih tersenyum lebar ke arahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, namun sekali mendengar kata 'action', sorot mata Minato mulai menjadi dingin. Dia menatap Kushina dengan kebencian yang amat dalam. _Aku tidak akan kalah,_ batin Kushina. Tanpa ragu, dia melempar pistol buatan yang ada di tangannya. "Kau keras kepala sekali," dia berbisik pelan sambil memperdekat jaraknya dengan Minato. Jari-jarinya menempel di dada bidang lelaki pirang tersebut. Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, Kushina mendesis dengan nada yang memikat, "Namun, itulah yang kusuka darimu." Desah napas Kushina yang panas menerpa wajah Minato, membuat lelaki itu bergidik sesaat.

Jiraiya meneguk ludah. Sutradara terkenal tersebut sudah mencengkeram naskah-nya sejak tadi. _Sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna._ Lelaki setengah baya itu sama sekali tidak menyesal karena telah memilih Minato dan Kushina sebagai pemeran utama. _Tapi…_ "Oh, _Kami-sama_! Kabulkanlah doaku!" Lagi-lagi Jiraiya memejamkan mata erat-erat, berdoa supaya Kushina bersedia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Minato. _Jika ini berhasil, aku berjanji untuk tidak minum sake selama sebulan!_

Ketika jarak bibir mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja, Kushina meneguk ludah. Inilah saatnya dia mencium Minato. Tapi entah mengapa, wanita itu kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan _kissing scene_ ini. Namun, sepasang mata biru menatapnya dengan hangat. Warna langit biru itu menatapnya dengan penuh kepercayaan. Dalam sekejap, kepercayaan diri Kushina muncul kembali. Mata Minato yang berwarna biru cerah itu seakan-akan menyeret dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Kushina sudah memejamkan mata. Sambil berdesah pelan, wanita itu meletakkan kakinya di antara lutut Minato, memperpendek jarak dengan lelaki tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang pelan namun pasti, Kushina menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minato.

Mata Minato terbelalak. Bibir Kushina yang hangat menempel dengan erat di bibirnya. Entah mengapa, hatinya seakan-akan menjerit girang. Dia sudah sering melakukan adegan ciuman dengan artis lain. Namun anehnya, ciuman Kushina terasa spesial, berbeda dari yang lain. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang berakting, dia pasti sudah memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Kushina. Otak lelaki itu berputar dengan cepat, mengingat kalimat yang harus dia ucapkan. Dengan kasar, Minato menepis tangan Kushina yang ada di dadanya. Kedua tangannya mendorong Kushina. "Hentikan!" bentaknya dengan suara yang serak. "Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi! Apa pun yang kau lakukan percuma saja, Misaki!"

Kushina mundur selangkah. Teriakan Minato membuatnya terpaku sesaat. Namun, seperti Minato, dia cepat-cepat mengingat kalimat yang ada di naskahnya. "Percuma?" Bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman angkuh. "Tidak ada kata 'percuma' di dalam kamusku, Toujo. Kau lihat saja, aku pasti bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku." Sambil berjalan meraih mantelnya, Kushina melirik ke arah Minato. "Kuberitahu sesuatu padamu. Bukan aku yang menculik istrimu,"

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan terbelalak. Keningnya bertaut, menunjukkan kemarahan. Kushina memasang sebuah senyuman pahit ketika melihat hal itu. Misaki Kouza adalah seorang wanita. Meski mempunyai hati yang angkuh, dia tetap merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam ketika melihat lelaki yang dia cintai memilih wanita lain selain dirinya. Kushina mencoba untuk menunjukkan hal itu. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi tersenyum angkuh mulai bergetar. "Kudengar, kalau istrimu mempunyai hubungan dengan grup Odama. Sepertinya mereka berkaitan dengan menghilangnya isrimu,"

Minato masih terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya terbuka. "Kenapa… kenapa kau memberitahu semua ini padaku? Kukira kau membenci Kiyora? Kukira kau sangat membenci istriku itu?"

Kushina terpaku. Sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Minato, dia memutar kepalanya, menatap lelaki berambut pirang tersebut dengan tatapan yang menyayat hati. "Aku tidak membencinya. Kau tahu itu," Kushina melirik ke arah pistol yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Minato. "Kuhadiahkan pistol itu padamu. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya." Suara Kushina mulai bergetar ketika dia mengucapkan hal itu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, dan memaksakan dirinya untuk membusungkan dadanya ketika dia berjalan pergi. _Misaki Kouza meninggalkan Toujo Andou dengan perasaan yang terluka. Namun, ketangguhan di hatinya membuat wajahnya tampak tenang._ Sambil kembali memasang senyum yang angkuh, Kushina berpaling ke arah Minato. "Satu hal lagi. Hanya karena aku memberitahu lokasi istrimu, bukan berarti kalau aku menyerah terhadapmu. Siap-siap saja, Toujo."

Jiraiya, yang sekarang sudah berlinangan air mata terharu, mengangkat tangannya. Seiring dengan aba-aba dari Jiraiya, sang _kliper_ mengangkat _clipboard_-nya, menyatakan bahwa _scene_ ini telah berjalan dengan sukses. "Akhirnya!" Semua karyawan, dari kameramen sampai ke para pemain bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Mikoto, yang sejak tadi menonton dengan hati yang berdegup kencang, melompat riang. Dia berlari ke arah Kushina dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Kau berhasil!"

Beberapa pemain menepuk bahu Minato. Lelaki pirang itu hanya bisa meringis ketika melihat wajah Kushina yang merah padam. "Hei! Kenapa kalian semua heboh akan hal ini!" Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya, merasa gugup karena semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kau berhasil memerankan Misaki dengan sempurna," Minato menyeringai. "Wajar saja kalau mereka melihatmu seperti itu,"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sendiri _lumayan_ bagus dalam memerankan Toujo." Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada bibir Minato. Wajahnya langsung terasa panas. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia baru saja mencium lelaki yang dulu sangat dibencinya itu.

"Hei, Jiraiya-san! Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi!"

Kushina dan Minato langsung melongo ketika melihat sutradara mereka yang menyedot ingusnya dengan bunyi yang keras. "Akhirnya usaha keras anda tercapai, Jiraiya-san!" Salah satu pemain menepuk punggung Jiraiya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum _sake_ sedikit sebelum melanjutkan pengambilan _scene_ lain?" Pemain tersebut menyeringai. Namun, Jiraiya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut melongo.

"Aku berjanji pada _Kami-sama_ untuk tidak minum sake sampai sebulan!"

Mulut Kushina dan Minato terbuka semakin lebar. Ada apa dengan sutradara mereka itu. Kerasukan?

"Ada istirahat setengah jam sebelum pengambilan scene yang berikutnya, kan?" pertanyaan Minato membuyarkan lamunan Kushina. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar? Mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Minato dengan penuh harapan. Kushina terdiam. Lagi-lagi mata violetnya tertuju pada bibir Minato. "Kushina?" Minato mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kushina sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Eh? Hah?" Wanita itu gelagapan sesaat. "Oke, boleh-boleh saja…" Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas secara tiba-tiba.

Minato tersenyum lebar, puas karena bisa makan siang berduaan dengan Kushina. Minato tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan perasaan Kushina terhadapnya. Asalkan wanita itu sudah tidak membencinya, dia sudah merasa puas. Asalkan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita itu, dia sudah senang. Namun, sepertinya Minato Namikaze tidak sadar bahwa Kushina mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Mata violet Kushina terus melirik ke arahnya dan ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu, Kushina cepat-cepat memalingkan pandangannya.

_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Wanita tersebut menggigit bibirnya dengan dilema yang menghantam dada.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Sori kalau alurnya cepat, ngebut abis sih nulisnya :p**

**kalau ada pertanyaan jangan ragu2 tanya ya, akan kubales sebisa mungkin... :)**

**Oh ya, bagi pembaca yang tidak tahu arti _seppuku_, itu adalah semacam cara bunuh diri dengan cara menusuk perut sendiri :)**

**Ok, gitu aja dulu... sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau kurang memuaskan...**

**Mind to review? :)**


	5. STALKER

**Hai semua! Makasih bagi para pembaca yang dengan setia menunggu fic ini! :D  
><strong>

**Sadly... Ini akan jadi update terakhir sampai pertengahan November nanti...**

**bakalan kulanjutin nanti pertengahan november :)  
><strong>

**Oke, terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah review, baca, alert, sama fave story ini!**

**special thnks buat Draquill yg tercinta! hahaha (gaje)**

**oh ya... buat Quint... sori karena salah tulis nama waktu itu :p  
><strong>

**Thnks to...**

**WULAN-CHAN**

**SHARA NAMIKAZE**

**BLACKCURRENT626**

**DRAQUILL**

**KURO TENMA**

**HANY-CHAN DHA E3**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**NAMIKAZE SORA**

**RITARD S QUINT**

** STELLA D. AUBERTA**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**WARNING! ALUR CEPAT (nulisnya ngebut!) TYPO, OOC, DLL!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>STALKER<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"T-tunggu, M-Minato!" erangan Kushina bergema. "S… sakit…!" Wanita berambut merah itu kembali mengerang. Keringat meluncur dari lehernya yang mulus menuju ke dadanya. "P-pelan-pelan…" Kushina mendesah.

Minato Namikaze meneguk ludah. Sambil mengelap peluh di wajahnya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perasaan bersalah menimpanya. Sungguh, lelaki itu tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Wajar saja kalau dia membuat Kushina kesakitan. "M-maaf," Minato menggigit bibir. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Setelah menenangkan diri, dia mencoba sekali lagi, mendorong masuk sambil mengurangkan tenaga. Kushina mengerang sesaat. Wanita itu membentangkan kakinya, memberi akses kepada Minato sehingga lelaki tersebut dapat mendorong dengan mudah. Kushina kembali mengernyitkan keningnya, menahan rasa sakit.

"Ahh!"

"Maaf! Sakit ya?" Minato langsung mundur dengan panik. "Maaf! Maaf!"

"J-jangan mundur! Dorong terus!" Kushina mendesis, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menggila. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata tajam yang sejak tadi mengintai mereka berdua.

"Jujur saja. Kalau aku tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini melainkan hanya menguping dari luar, aku pasti sudah mengira kalau kalian melakukan sesuatu yang mesum."

Kushina dan Minato langsung teralihkan dari aktivitas mereka dan menatap ke arah lelaki setengah baya yang mengenakan kaus oblong yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Jiraiya sedang terduduk santai sambil memainkan barbel yang ada di tangannya.

"Memangnya kau kira kami sedang apa?" Kushina mendesah melalui sela-sela bibirnya. Kedua kakinya terbentang lebar di atas lantai, membentuk huruf 'V'. Minato sedang berlutut di belakang Kushina. Kedua tangan Minato masih menempel di punggung wanita itu, mendorongnya supaya tubuh Kushina dapat mendarat di atas lantai _gymnasium_, sejajar dengan kakinya yang sudah terbentang. "Minato! Abaikan dia! Dorong lagi!"

"B-baiklah!" Minato yang tidak punya pengalaman dalam _stretching exercise_ itu berusaha membantu Kushina tanpa membuat sang artis merasa kesakitan. Tapi tentu saja, kegiatan yang membutuhkan kelenturan tubuh ini tidak bisa dilaksanakan dengan mudah. Sekali lagi, Minato mendorong punggung Kushina, membuat dada wanita itu menempel di atas lantai. Kushina menyeringai. Kepuasan menyelimuti dirinya meski pun rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantam tubuhnya, apalagi di bagian selangkang dan perut. Setelah berdiam diri di dalam posisi itu selama setengah menit, Kushina mengisyaratkan Minato supaya lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya.

"B-bagaimana?" Minato bertanya dengan ragu-ragu ketika melihat Kushina yang kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Mmm? _Not bad_," Wanita yang mengenakan _sport bra_ berwarna hitam itu menyeringai puas. "Dulu di SMA, aku ikut klub _gymnastic_. Tapi karena kurang latihan sepertinya tubuhku semakin kaku." Mata violet Kushina Uzumaki menoleh ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari handuk yang entah di mana dia letakkan.

"Mencari ini?" Minato beranjak dari tempatnya berlutut. Dengan gerakan yang luwes, dia menggapai handuk putih yang tergetelak di belakangnya. Sesaat, Kushina terpaku ketika melihat Minato. Keringat membasahi wajah lelaki itu. Jambangnya yang basah menempel pada rahangnya yang menonjol. Kaus biru ketat yang menempel dengan pas di tubuhnya menampakkan dadanya yang bidang. Kushina langsung menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang entah mengapa datang tiba-tiba di wajahnya. "Mmm? Kushina?" Minato mengerutkan kening, bingung kenapa Kushina masih belum menerima handuk yang dia ulurkan. "Kenapa? Kau masih marah karena aku merebut barbel yang seberat lima kilo dari tanganmu tadi?" Lelaki berambut pirang itu terkekeh. Minato mengangkat tangan, mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hanya dengan mengangkat berolahraga sedikit saja dia bisa berkeringat seperti ini.

"B-bukan itu!" Sambil mendengus malu, Kushina menyabet handuk tersebut dari tangan Minato. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kushina menghapus peluh di wajahnya tanpa menatap Minato.

Jiraiya, yang sejak tadi diam saja ternyata menggunakan matanya yang tajam untuk mengobservasi tingkah laku kedua pemain film kesayangannya. "Hmmm… menarik." Lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Jiraiya-san, terima kasih karena sudah memesan _gymnasium_." Minato menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Jiraiya dengan sopan. Memang, dia sudah berencana untuk berolahraga. Sebagai seorang aktor, dia harus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. Namun malangnya, lelaki tampan itu tidak bisa lagi pergi ke _gymnasium_ yang ada di _condominium_-nya karena entah kenapa _gymnasium_ tersebut penuh akan wanita-wanita yang _semangat_ untuk 'berolahraga'. Akhirnya, lelaki tersebut meminta tolong pada Jiraiya di studio. Jiraiya yang merasa kalau perutnya sudah mulai membuncit setuju untuk menolong Minato. Sedangkan Kushina merasa kalau dia harus menurunkan berat badan karena kebanyakan makan _ramen_. Alhasil, di sinilah mereka, berolahraga di _gymnasium_ milik teman Jiraiya.

Kushina meraih tas ranselnya dan langsung menyelinap ke _shower room_. Kushina mendesah ketika air pancuran yang hangat menerpanya. Dia memutar kembali ingatannya, di mana dia berhasil melakukan _kissing scene_ bersama Minato. Sudah enam bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tanpa sadar, dia dan Minato sudah menjadi akrab. Mereka makan siang bersama setiap kali ada istirahat. Minato adalah lelaki yang menyenangkan. Kushina menikmati kehadiran Minato di sisinya. Mereka berdua sering latihan bersama sehingga pengambilan gambar berjalan dengan lancar.

Sejauh ini tidak ada adegan yang mengharuskan dia mencium Minato. Paling banyak juga hanya berpelukan. Yang menarik dari cerita _From Hatred Into Love_ adalah adegan bertarungnya dan tentu saja, dia dan Minato melakukan banyak adegan berkelahi. Sambil mengusap tubuhnya, Kushina mulai mengingat jalan cerita _From Hatred Into Love_. Toujo sadar bahwa sebuah grup pengedar narkoba, Odama Group, adalah penyebab menghilangnya istrinya. Toujo sama sekali tidak tahu di mana istrinya disembunyikan. Polisi sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lelaki itu menghadapi banyak bahaya ketika dia berusaha mendapatkan informasi tentang grup tersebut. Misaki Kouza, yang tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki yang dia cintai terluka, terpaksa berpetualang bersama Toujo dalam usaha mencari istrinya.

"Misaki, angkuh sekaligus rapuh," Kushina bergumam. Sejauh ini dia memerankan Misaki secara sempurna. Dia berhasil melakukan beberapa adegan menembak dan bertarung. Tubuhnya yang fleksibel memudahkan dia untuk melompat, berjungkir balik dan semacamnya. Dalam perjalanan keliling Jepang untuk menemukan istrinya, Toujo mulai melupakan kebencian terhadap Misaki. Toujo kembali teringat akan kebaikan hati Misaki yang tersembunyi. Alasan utama mengapa Toujo membenci Misaki adalah karena wanita tersebut meninggalkannya secara misterius dan membuatnya menderita. Namun, Toujo mulai sadar bahwa Misaki meninggalkannya karena dia tidak ingin Toujo terlibat bahaya karena terus bersamanya. Toujo mulai dilanda perasaan bersalah. Dia sudah terlanjur menikah dengan Kiyora, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi mencintai Misaki.

Namun, ketika mereka berdua sampai pada sebuah pegunungan dan terjebak di pedalaman hutan, Toujo mulai merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Misaki.

"_Dilema, oh, dilema…_" Kushina bersenandung sambil mengusap sabun di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Jujur saja, dia paling suka adegan tersebut, di mana Toujo dan Misaki menghabiskan malam berdua di tengah hutan dan harus bersembunyi dari para anak buah grup Odama. Di tengah bahaya itu, mereka berdua sadar bahwa mereka bisa mati kapan saja. Misaki, membuka dirinya dan melenyapkan topeng keangkuhan di wajahnya. Dia menyatakan cinta kepada Toujo dan memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat. "_Lalu… Toujo pun mencium Misaki dengan antusias…_" Kushina masih bersenandung. Perutnya bergejolak kegirangan ketika membayangkan Misaki dan Toujo yang berciuman dengan penuh gairah. _Akhirnya, cinta Misaki tercapai,_ batin Kushina puas.

_Tunggu dulu._

Senandung Kushina melenyap. Dia teringat akan sesuatu yang _mematikan_. Saat ini, dia baru sampai pada adegan di mana Toujo mendapat petunjuk bahwa istrinya disembunyikan di area pegunungan. Pengambilan gambar terpaksa ditunda karena Jiraiya masih belum bisa menemukan lokasi pengambilan gambar yang murah. Memang, tidak mudah sekarang menemukan penginapan di dekat pegunungan yang bersedia menampung berpuluh-puluh _staff_. Jiraiya tidak ingin menghabiskan uang lebih banyak pada penginapan. Dia sekarang sedang kepayahan mencari tempat. _Tapi_, jika Jiraiya sudah menemukan tempat tersebut, mereka akan pindah ke penginapan itu selama berbulan-bulan untuk pengambilan gambar.

"Aku harus meninggalkan Lacter!" Kushina mengerang. Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih parah bagi Kushina selain meninggalkan anjing kesayangannya itu.

_Tunggu dulu._

Kushina terpaku secara tiba-tiba. Jika pengambilan gambar kembali dilaksanakan, berarti mereka akan sampai pada tahap berikutnya, yaitu main kejar-kejaran bersama penjahat dan bersembunyi di balik hutan. "Kalau begitu…" Kushina meneguk ludah. Dia harus melakukan _kissing scene_ sekali lagi dengan Minato. Namun, kali ini mereka harus berciuman dengan penuh _gairah_.

Sabun batang yang ada di tangan Kushina meluncur begitu saja. Mulut wanita itu terbuka lebar.

_Berciuman dengan penuh gairah… Berciuman dengan penuh gairah…_

Kalimat tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Sialan… masa aku harus mendengar teriakan 'Cut! Cut!' Jiraiya lagi? Yang benar saja!"

Sekarang Kushina sadar bahwa _kissing scene_ bersama Minato akan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada berpisah dengan Lacter.

.

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze meraih bubuk kopi yang ada di lemari dapurnya. Sambil meraih cangkir, lelaki itu tersebut tersenyum lebar ke arah Lacter yang sejak tadi mengibaskan ekor dengan riang. "Kenapa? Kau suka aroma kopi ini?" Minato terkekeh dan menepuk kepala _labrador_ jantan yang dengan setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Lacter menggonggong riang sebagai jawaban. Anjing tersebut girang bukan karena aroma kopi, melainkan karena tangan Minato yang mengusap kepalanya. Minato melirik ke arah ruangan tamunya, di mana terdengar suara TV. _Kushina pasti sedang menonton TV_, batin Minato. Selama enam bulan ini, hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat. Mereka sering mengunjungi tempat masing-masing untuk berlatih. Kushina tidak lagi menyimpan kebencian terhadap Minato. Dan Minato mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh setiap kali jarak tubuhnya terlalu dekat dengan Kushina. Setiap kali mereka berlatih adegan pelukan, dada Minato berdetak kencang. Lelaki itu mulai khawatir kalau Kushina akan mendengar debaran jantungnya yang menggila itu, namun anehnya, dada Kushina berdetak tidak kalah kencang.

_Aneh_, batin Minato. Namun, lelaki itu tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dia sadar bahwa Kushina lebih dekat padanya daripada pemain film yang lain. Kushina juga selalu menolak ajakan kencan dari lelaki lain dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Minato sudah sangat senang akan hal itu. Dia senang karena bisa terus bersama Kushina siang dan malam. Selain itu, Kushina sering mengumandangkan lagu di depannya. Suara Kushina sangat indah dan lembut, membuatnya terpana. Dan Kushina hanya bernyanyi di depannya, tidak di hadapan lelaki lain. _Hah, Kushina Uzumaki adalah milikku!_ Dada Minato nyaris meledak karena perasaan bangga dan girang yang entah datang dari mana. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Minato membawa dua cangkir kopi tersebut ke ruang tamu, di mana Kushina duduk nyaman di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Hei, Minato,"

"Ya?" Minato yang masih tersenyum, meletakkan cangkir Kushina di atas meja sambil membawa cangkir kopi yang satu lagi ke arah bibirnya.

"Ayo ciuman."

Nyaris saja kopi yang hendak diminumnya itu memasuki lubang yang salah, yaitu lubang hidungnya.

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat reaksi Minato. "Apa-apaan kau?"

Minato terbatuk-batuk, bersyukur karena tidak harus meminum kopi panas itu melalui hidungnya. Terburu-buru, lelaki itu meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja. "Kushina! Kau mau membunuhku? Apa maksudmu dengan 'ayo ciuman'?"

Kushina berdecak. Dia tidak menyangka wajah Minato bisa semerah itu hanya karena ucapannya. "Kurang jelas ya? Mau kuulangi?" tanya Kushina sambil menyeringai. Awalnya dia sendiri gugup ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun reaksi Minato yang _menarik_ membuatnya ingin melakukan itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Minato dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Kushina dalam-dalam, mencari-cari tanda kalau wanita itu hanya bercanda, namun Minato hanya bisa menemukan keseriusan di balik sepasang mata violet itu. "Kau… serius?" Minato hanya bisa berbisik.

"Kau kira aku bercanda?" Kushina mendengus. "Lihat mataku baik-baik!" Wanita itu meninggalkan posisi duduknya dan mendekatkan wajah ke arah Minato sambil membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"A-aku percaya, kok!" Minato mundur sesaat ketika jarak wajahnya dengan Kushina semakin dekat. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kushina.

"Kalau begitu cepat cium aku!" Kushina mulai menuntut. Dia tidak mau kalau Jiraiya mulai membentak _'Cut! Cut!'_ seperti dulu. Dia tahu kalau emosinya bisa meledak setiap kali ada orang yang membentaknya. _Selain itu…_ Tanpa Kushina sadari, matanya sudah terpaku pada bibir Minato. "Ini untuk latihan adegan yang selanjutnya!"

"Ku-Kushina!" Minato berusaha menenangkan wanita yang sudah _kepanasan_ di depannya ini. "Bukannya Jiraiya masih belum menemukan lokasi yang bagus? K-kenapa harus buru-buru?" Minato hendak mendorong Kushina, namun bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu seakan-akan mengundang Minato. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa dia mempunyai keinginan tersembunyi untuk mencium Kushina. Dia ingin sekali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kushina, merasakan kelembutan yang sama seperti enam bulan lalu. Tapi… bukan seperti ini caranya. Dia tidak mungkin memanfaatkan kata 'latihan' untuk berciuman dengan Kushina. Dia ingin mereka berdua berciuman karena rasa suka, bukan hanya karena latihan.

"Cium aku, Minato!" desak Kushina sekali lagi.

"Tidak mau." Minato menolak dengan tegas.

Mendengar suara Minato yang tegas itu, Kushina tahu bahwa sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengubah pendirian Minato. Karena selalu bersama enam bulan ini, Kushina mulai mengenal Minato lebih dalam. Minato selalu mengalah terhadap keinginan egoisnya. Minato tidak akan ragu-ragu memberi seluruh _naruto_ miliknya setiap kali mereka makan ramen. Minato rela membantunya _stretching_ kemarin ketika mereka sedang di _gymnasium_. Minato selalu mendengar ocehannya yang tanpa henti itu dengan seksama. Minato juga selalu melindunginya ketika Daisuke atau lelaki mesum lain mendekatinya. Apa pun itu, Minato akan menuruti keinginannya.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Kushina memperhatikan wajah serius Minato sekali lagi. Melalui tatapan Minato yang bergeming, Kushina sadar bahwa Minato tidak akan menuruti keinginannya. Kushina sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Minato tidak ingin mencium Kushina karena lelaki tersebut menghargai perasaan Kushina. Kushina menyangka kalau Minato tidak ingin menciumnya karena dia _benci_ berciuman dengan wanita kasar sepertinya. Sambil menggigit bibir karena marah, Kushina memutuskan untuk melancarkan serangan. Tanpa ragu, wanita itu duduk di atas pangkuan Minato, membuat mata Minato terbelalak sesaat. Jari-jari Kushina mencengkeram rambut jabrik Minato. "Dengan begini kau tidak bisa lari!" Kushina mendesis penuh dengan kemenangan.

Minato, yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat Kushina yang blak-blakan dan maju-tak-gentar itu mulai memasang siasat. Kushina mempunyai satu kelemahan besar yang bisa dimanfaatkan Minato. Di detik sebelum bibir Kushina menempel di bibirnya, Minato cepat-cepat berseru, "Nanako Sagami menyatakan kalau dia diserang oleh penguntit dan keperawanannya nyaris dicuri!"

Sesuai dugaan Minato Namikaze, bibir Kushina tepat berhenti di depan bibirnya. Minato nyaris menyeringai kalau saja dia tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang datang secara tiba-tiba dari Kushina.

"Haah! Nanako Sagami diserang penguntit! Yang benar saja!" Kushina menghentakkan kakinya. Sepertinya wanita itu lupa kalau dia sedang duduk di atas Minato sehingga hentakkan kakinya mendarat di kaki Minato, membuat lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan. "Di mana kau mendapat berita itu?" Kushina bertanya dengan garang.

"D-di sana…" Minato menunjuk ke arah koran yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan jari yang bergetar. Lelaki itu mulai menyesal karena menyebut-nyebut nama 'Nanako Sagami'. Nanako Sagami adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat amarah Kushina meletus. Yah, tentu saja enam bulan lalu nama 'Minato Namikaze'-lah yang menjadi peringkat satu di daftar nama orang-orang yang bisa memutuskan urat kesabaran Kushina.

Nanako Sagami adalah seorang model yang cantik (karena operasi plastik). Dia juga populer (merebut Daisuke Miura). Dia manis, murah senyum (menyembunyikan siasat buruk di balik senyumannya). Intinya, banyak orang yang lebih menyukai Nanako yang manis dan selalu tersenyum dibandingkan dengan Kushina yang keras kepala dan terlihat arogan. Dulu di _agency_, Kushina dan Nanako selalu dibanding-bandingkan.

"Nanami sadar bahwa selama ini dia dibuntuti di dalam kegelapan. Semalam, nyaris saja dia diserang dan direbut keperawanannya. Hah!" Kushina mendengus ketika dia membaca koran tersebut. "Keperawanannya sudah hilang sejak dulu! Aku ingat kalau dia pernah melakukan _itu_ bersama _kamera-man_ di dalam lemari sapu! Aku akui kalau lemari sapu di _agency_ itu lumayan lebar, tapi… _lemari sapu_? Yang benar saja!"

Nyaris saja Minato tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. "Kau tahu dari mana? Jangan bilang kalau kau mengintip mereka!"

"Ketika aku melewati lemari sapu, aku hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat sapu-sapu yang berceceran di luar lemari tersebut!" Kushina mendengus.

"Lalu?" Minato mulai terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku hendak mengembalikan sapu-sapu tersebut pada tempatnya! Tapi aku nyaris saja terkena serangan jantung ketika mendengar suara…" ucapan Kushina terputus. Wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Suara apa?" Minato tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika membayangkan wajah melongo Kushina ketika dia mendengar _suara_ dari dalam lemari tersebut.

"… karena penasaran aku mengintip dari lubang di lemari sapu itu dan…"

Tawa Minato meledak. Dia sangat yakin kalau Kushina mengalami _shock_ terberat di dalam hidupnya ketika dia melihat _adegan_ itu. "Lumayan juga Nanako Sagami itu!"

"Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak bisa makan selama dua hari setelah melihat _adegan_ itu, tahu!" Kushina merinding. Sesuai dugaan Minato, Kushina pasti sudah melupakan keinginan untuk latihan ciuman dengannya. Masih tertawa, Minato memaklumi alasan para media mempercayai cerita palsu Nanako. Wajah polos Nanako, senyumnya yang seperti anak kecil tidak berdosa itu membuatnya dipercayai semua orang. Orang yang tidak mengenal Nanako pasti akan langsung percaya kalau wanita itu masih perawan.

"Kalau kau sekaget itu berarti kau belum melakukan _itu_ sekali pun?" tanya Minato, berharap. Wajah Kushina merona sesaat.

"Daisuke pernah mengajakku… tapi aku menolak…"

"Jadi, kau masih perawan?" tanya Minato, mulai berseri-seri. Dia tidak menyukai bayangan Kushina di balik pelukan lelaki lain. Masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya, Kushina mendengus. "Kuangap dengusanmu itu sebagai 'iya'." Minato menyeringai. Dia masih ingin menggoda Kushina, namun dia teringat sesuatu yang sejak tadi menggangu pikirannya. "Kushina, memang bisa jadi ucapan Nanako itu bohong, tapi kabar tentang penguntit itu memang benar. Banyak artis cantik yang sering diuntit akhir-ahir ini…" ujar Minato mulai serius.

"Siapa yang bisa menguntitku, Minato?" Kushina tertawa. "Di rumahku ada Lacter! Dia selalu menggonggong dengan garang setiap kali ada orang yang berniat jahat padaku! Ya kan, Lacter?" Kushina menyeringai ke arah anjing kesayangannya. Anjing jantan tersebut menggonggong riang ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Dasar…" Minato menggelengkan kepala. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus melindungi wanita yang dicintainya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kushina, aku baru beli album terbaru 'Cry For You'. Mau dengar?"

Dengan jeritan girang sebagai jawaban dari Kushina, mereka berdua duduk berdekatan, mendengarkan alunan musik yang lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato yang sejak tadi membaca novel _From Hatred Into Love_ sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Kushina sudah tertidur lelap di sisinya. Kepala wanita itu menempel di bahunya. Dengkuran halus menyelinap keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Minato tersenyum simpul. Hari sudah nyaris malam dan Kushina sudah berada di rumahnya dari tadi siang. Kushina memang selalu lupa waktu ketika dia mendengar lagu terbaru. Sejak tadi dia duduk di sebelah Minato, mendengarkan lagu dengan seksama sambil menulis lirik lagu tersebut. Setelah puas, Kushina mulai bernyanyi-nyayi kecil, sedangkan Minato membaca dan mempelajari karakter Toujo di setiap adegan.

Setelah meletakkan buku novel tersebut, Minato meraih tubuh Kushina, membawa wanita itu ke kamarnya. Selama enam bulan ini, Kushina sering tertidur tanpa sadar ketika dia berkunjung ke rumah Minato. Lelaki pirang itu hanya bisa berdecak ketika mengingat kepolosan Kushina. Bagaimana kalau dia bukan lelaki yang baik-baik?

Minato meletakkan Kushina dengan hati-hati di ranjangnya, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan wanita itu. Minato menatap Kushina dalam-dalam. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia bosan melihat wajah tidur Kushina. Tanpa sadar, lelaki itu sudah menyapukan bibirnya di kening Kushina. Tiba-tiba, terdengar kaingan Lacter dari ruang tamu. Minato tersentak kaget. Wajahnya memerah sesaat ketika sadar bahwa dia melakukan sesuatu yang _tidak baik_. Dia cepat-cepat meninggalkan Kushina dan berjalan menuju Lacter.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato ketika melihat Lacter yang menggores-gores pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabar. "Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" Pertanyaan Minato dijawab dengan gonggongan. Minato mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia dan Kushina membawa Lacter jalan-jalan. Memang, pekerjaan mereka berdua berjalan dengan lancar karena mereka sering berlatih bersama. Namun, sepertinya Lacter _sedikit_ terbengkalai. "Maaf ya…" Minato menepuk kepala Lacter. "Mau jalan-jalan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. _Aku bisa membawanya keliling taman sambil membeli makan malam untuk Kushina._

Lacter menggonggong riang. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, Minato memasang rantai tali di leher Lacter dan mengenakan sepatu ketsnya. _Seharusnya tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan Kushina sesaat,_ batin Minato. Sebelum mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah, Minato kembali ke dalam kamar dan menulis pesan bahwa dia pergi mengajak Lacter jalan-jalan. Minato meletakkan _note_ tersebut di sebelah Kushina. "Mmm, untuk jaga-jaga…" Minato membuka lacinya dan mengambil sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik laci rahasia tersebut. Hati-hati, Minato meletakkan sesuatu itu di sebelah Kushina. Minato mengambil selembar kertas lagi dan menulis, _**PS: gunakan ini di saat-saat berbahaya (kuharap tidak akan ada bahaya selama aku pergi)**_. Setelah meletakkan _note_ tersebut di sebelah _sesuatu_ itu, Minato menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku konyol juga ya, Lacter," Minato meringis ketika dia mengunci pintu rumahnya. "Aku mencemaskan Kushina karena akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus penguntitan. Padahal Kushina ada di rumahku! Tidak mungkin ada orang yang menguntitnya sampai ke sini," Minato terkekeh. _Tapi tunggu dulu…_ Bagaimana kalau penguntit itu sekarang sudah ada di rumah Kushina. Memang, Kushina tinggal di _condominium_ dengan keamanan yang ketat, sama sepertinya. Namun, semuanya bisa terjadi. Minato terdiam sesaat. _Sebaiknya aku mampir ke rumah Kushina sebentar… setidaknya aku mengawasi pintu depannya saja._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kushina Uzumaki terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Hal pertama yang dia sadari ketika dia terbangun adalah aroma lelaki yang memenuhi hidungnya. _Ini… bau Minato…?_ Tanpa sadar, Kushina membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal Minato. Dia hendak kembali tidur kalau saja dia tidak tersentak ketika melihat langit yang sudah gelap dari balik jendela. "Minato? Lacter?" Kushina mengerang, namun tidak ada jawaban. Wanita itu menyusupkan jari-jari di balik rambutnya yang panjang. Dia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan rapi Minato. "Oh, ternyata dia mengajak Lacter jalan-jalan dan membeli makan malam…" Kushina bergumam. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak melihat _sesuatu_ yang ditinggalkan Minato di dekat kakinya. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Minato yang terletak di meja kamar berdering. Kushina tersentak dan langsung menyalakan lampu kamar. Wanita itu berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Kushina langsung menjawab panggilan di ponsel itu tanpa ragu ketika melihat nama orang yang menelpon ponsel Minato ini.

"Teuchi-_ossan_?"

"_Ini aku,"_ Minato terkekeh. _"Rupanya kau sudah bangun. Maaf kalau kau terbangun karena dering ponselku…"_

"Aku sudah terbangun bahkan sebelum kau menelpon." Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"_Ah, aku mengecek rumahmu sebentar. Khawatir kalau ada penguntit,"_ Minato meringis. Dia lega karena rumah Kushina masih aman dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pembobolan. _"Kenapa? Sudah lapar? Mau ramen sayuran, ramen polos atau ramen asi…"_

"_Ramen_ asin!" Kushina menjawab sambil menyeringai. Minato masih tertawa sebelum dia memutuskan hubungan. Kushina tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan ke arah jendela, hendak menutup tirai. _Minato ada-ada saja. Dia secemas itu sampai-sampai mengecek rumahku._ Kushina berdecak. Tepat sebelum tirai itu tertutup, Kushina menangkap sepasang mata tajam dari balik jendela. Tubuh Kushina menegang seketika. Jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Dengan tangan yang kaku, Kushina menyibakkan tirai tersebut, namun dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Dia yakin sekali kalau tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

_Minato tidak mungkin sampai secepat itu. Sekarang dia dan Lacter masih di Ichiraku._

Kushina meneguk ludah. _Tenang. Siapa pun itu, dia tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam rumah karena pintu ini sudah dikunci Minato._ Keamanan di condominium ini sangat ketat. Proses keamanan di sini nyaris sama dengan hotel bintang lima. Pintu rumah Minato hanya bisa dibuka dengan sebuah kartu yang sekarang dipegang sendiri oleh Minato.

Namun, anggapan Kushina salah besar. Wanita itu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka yang disusul dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang. Jantung Kushina berdetak semakin kencang._ Siapa orang yang menyelinap masuk itu?_ Tidak mungkin orang tersebut itu tamu. Seorang tamu yang datang dengan niat baik akan menekan bel atau mengetuk pintu. Namun, Kushina sama sekali tidak mendengar ketukan mau pun bunyi bel, melainkan pintu yang langsung terbuka dan langkah kaki seseorang. Dan langkah kaki itu semakin mendekati kamar Minato ini.

_Siapa itu? Penguntit? Ada yang menguntitku sampai ke rumah Minato?_ Kushina langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Sesuai dugaannya, ganggang pintunya bergerak secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kushina nyaris menjerit. Wanita itu mundur selangkah ke belakang. Kakinya bergetar tanpa dia sadari. Dia kembali teringat akan ucapannya yang meremehkan para penguntit. Dia teringat kalau dia yakin bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa menguntitnya karena ada kehadiran Lacter.

Namun, sekarang Lacter tidak ada di sisinya.

Begitu juga dengan Minato.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Jantung Kushina langsung berhenti berdetak.

"Aku merindukanmu…" sebuah suara yang serak terdengar dari balik pintu. Kushina tidak tahu apakah itu suara perempuan atau lelaki karena suara itu parau dan sangat pelan. "Aku merindukanmu…" suara itu kembali muncul.

Kushina merasakan keberaniannya entah menghilang ke mana. Dia berada dalam bahaya.

"… Minato-_kun_…"

Sesaat, otak Kushina seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar nama Minato yang terlontar dari mulut sang penguntit.

_Minato?_

_Hah?_

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Minato-_kun_…" suara itu kembali berbisik diiringi dengan bunyi gesekan yang aneh dari balik pintu. Kushina melongo, dia memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

Karena banyak kasus di mana artis cantik diuntit, Minato khawatir kalau Kushina-lah yang akan diuntit. Tapi, sebenarnya yang _diuntit_ itu adalah Minato sendiri?

Kushina tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa takut.

"Minato-_kun_… tadi… aku melihat seorang wanita cantik dari balik jendela kamarmu…" suara itu mulai meninggi. "Siapa wanita itu? Kekasihmu? Jawab aku! Minato-_kun_!" Suara jeritan yang memekakkan telinga bergema di ruangan. Sekarang, Kushina yakin seratus persen kalau penguntit itu adalah seorang wanita. Kushina mulai merasakan keberanian yang kembali di dirinya. Dia mulai berpikir untuk membuka pintu kamar dan menampar wanita gila yang nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak itu. Kushina yakin kalau dia bisa menang dengan mudah. "JAWAB! MINATO-_KUN_!" Di detik ketika Kushina nyaris membuka pintu, sebuah mata pisau yang tajam menembus masuk di daun pintu, membuat jantung Kushina kembali berhenti berdetak.

Sekarang Kushina sangat yakin kalau dia tidak bisa menang.

"JAWAB AKU! JAWAB!" Wanita dari balik pintu menghujam pintu ini dengan pisau berkali-kali. Kushina pernah membaca bahwa wanita yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat mempunyai kekuatan berkali-kali lipat dari kekuatan biasanya. "Aku mencintaimu tapi kau mengkhianatiku! SIAPA WANITA ITU!"

Keringat dingin Kushina sudah tidak bisa terelakkan. Dia mundur dengan langkah kaki yang gemetar. Sekarang wanita gila itu hanya menggunakan pisau untuk menusuk pintu, bagaimana kalau dia menggunakan _gergaji_ di detik kemudian? Ketika Kushina hendak meraih ponsel Minato dan memanggil bantuan, matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang ditinggalkan Minato. Dengan gesit, Kushina meraih sesuatu tersebut. "I-ini…" ucapannya terputus ketika dia melihat kertas di sebelah sesuatu itu.

_**PS: gunakan ini di saat-saat berbahaya (kuharap tidak akan ada bahaya selama aku pergi)**_

Kushina mengenal benda yang ada di tangannya ini. Dia nyaris menggunakan benda ini setiap hari selama enam bulan bersama Minato. "Dasar pirang sialan! Bagaimana mungkin aku menggunakan ini terhadap wanita gila!" Kushina menjerit, semakin panik. Dia hendak meraih ponsel dan meminta bantuan. Namun, suara pecahan kaca yang memekakkan telinga membuat Kushina menjerit lagi. Mata violet Kushina terbelalak ketika dia melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang acak-acakkan yang memegang pisau di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang penuh darah memegang bongkahan batu besar yang entah dari mana asalnya. Dia memecahkan jendela kamar Minato dengan batu tersebut.

"Hehehe…" wanita itu memamerkan deretan giginya ketika melihat Kushina yang membatu di pojok ruangan. "Ketemu kau…"

Kushina tidak sempat berpikir kenapa wanita gila tersebut bisa sampai pada beranda kamar Minato dan memecahkan jendela. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Kushina adalah bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa memanggil bantuan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau ada typo dan semacamnya...**

**jujur, aku sendiri merinding waktu nulis bagian terakhir...**

**syukur aku nggak sendirian di kamar... hohoho (curcol gaje)  
><strong>

**Chap 6 akan ada sekitar pertengahan november...**

**harap sabar ya...**

**sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah baca! :D**

**mind to review? :)**


	6. WARMTH

**Haloo! :D**

**sori lama update! hehehe**

**ok, langsung aja... thnks buat semua pembaca yg udah baca, fave, alert, story ini! Makasih juga udah mau nunggu :p**

**thnks toooo...**

**KIM YOO SHIN**

**WULAN-CHAN**

**STELLA D. AUBERTA**

**KURO TENMA**

**BLACKCURRENT626**

**DRAQUILL**

**GERARUDO FLAZZH**

**LOLASNIRU**

**SHARA NAMIKAZE**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**RITARD S QUINT**

**HANY-CHAN DHA E3**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**AN: oke... aku mau tekankan sesuatu. Bagi yg gak suka sama fiction ini, silahkan klik _close_, atau klik _back_! Kukasih warning, dont like, dont read! Jadi bagi yang gak suka alur crita ini, gak usah repot-repot baca. Di crita ini, Kushina dan Minato adalah artis dan aktor profesional, di mana mreka harus ciuman atau melakukan adegan mesra sama orang lain, meski mreka gak suka. Jadi, bagi yang tidak senang, tidak usah repot2 baca, oke? :)**

**WARNING: Alur cepat, ooc, typos! Dont like dont read!**

**Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARMTH<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia ini, hanya ada beberapa hal saja yang bisa membuat Kushina Uzumaki kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.

Pertama, ketika di saat sebelum konser suaranya hilang karena _cookie_ pedas pemberian Minato.

Kedua, ketika Daisuke Miura berselingkuh.

Dan ketiga…

"Kutemukan kau." Wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri di depan jendela menyeringai lebar. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah mengancungkan sebongkah batu, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi mencengkeram pisau. Tanpa ragu, wanita tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Seringainya melebar ketika dia melihat Kushina yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. "Kau 'kan? Wanita keparat yang mencuri Minato-_kun_ dariku?"

Kushina hanya bisa terpaku. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak, 'Mencuri? Hah! Sejak kapan dia menjadi milikmu!', namun karena masih sayang nyawa, Kushina terbungkam.

"Jawab!" Wanita tersebut menjerit. Dia menatap Kushina dengan penuh kebencian. Diperhatikannya wanita yang sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan tersebut. Rambut merah panjang yang indah, tidak seperti rambut panjangnya yang kusut dan kusam. Meski wajah Kushina pucat pasi, dia masih bisa menemukan kecantikan di balik wajahnya yang mulus tersebut. Mata wanita tersebut meluncur ke arah tubuh Kushina. Dia menggertakkan gigi ketika melihat _tanktop_ dan celana pendek yang menutupi tubuh sempurna Kushina. "Kau… pasti kau mau menggodanya dengan pakaian itu, kan! Jawab!" Air mata histeris melesat turun dari matanya. "Kau memang wanita murahan! Kau tidak pantas lagi hidup!" Tangannya yang bergetar hebat itu mulai mengacungkan pisau.

Kushina mengigit bibirnya sekencang mungkin. Sejak tadi, giginya bergemelutukan hebat. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa di saat gawat ini dia sama sekali tidak menjerit atau pun memohon supaya wanita gila ini tidak membunuhnya. Kushina mencengkeram tas ransel hitam yang ditinggalkan Minato untuknya. _Dasar pirang sialan! Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini!_ Kushina menatap tas ransel tersebut dengan putus asa. Kushina tidak mengerti mengapa Minato meninggalkan tas ransel yang mereka gunakan bersama selama syuting. Di dalam tas itu hanya terdapat beberapa peralatan menyamar dan juga alat-alat yang mereka berdua gunakan untuk syuting. _Ini tidak bisa menyelamatkan hidupku!_

"Mati kau!"

_Kau ingin mati seperti ini?_

Pertanyaan tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kushina.

Pada saat yang sangat singkat tersebut, berbagai pertanyaan melesat masuk ke dalam kepala Kushina Uzumaki.

_Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau mati. Jiraiya pasti menangis, begitu juga dengan Mikoto. Papa, Mama juga. Lacter… siapa yang akan merawatnya? Lalu, Minato…_

Kushina memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Gemetar di tangannya melenyap ketika dia membayangkan air mata Minato. Di detik ketika pisau tersebut nyaris mengenainya, Kushina mengelak. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah menempelkan kepala dan kedua tangannya di lantai, dan dengan sedikit dorongan dari telapak kakinya, Kushina berguling di lantai. Wanita berambut merah itu bisa merasakan pandangannya yang mulai berputar ketika dia mendarat di samping penguntit yang menyerangnya itu.

"Kau…!" Wanita tersebut mendelik. Kebencian yang amat mendalam terlukis di wajahnya. Dia menjerit kencang, dan berlari ke arah Kushina.

"Ah! Minato!" Kushina berteriak kencang sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Mendengar nama Minato, wanita tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Kushina tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan gesit, dia membuka tas ransel yang selalu dipakai Minato dalam bersyuting. Mata Kushina terbelalak ketika dia melihat benda yang terletak di dalam tas itu. Dengan tangan bergetar, Kushina meraih _sesuatu_ itu. Dia mencengkeram benda tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa menemukan benda itu di dalam tas yang mereka berdua gunakan bersama itu.

"Kau menipuku!" Wanita tersebut meraung. Dia hendak kembali menyerang Kushina, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika dia melihat _sesuatu_ yang diancungkan Kushina.

"Menyerahlah." Kushina berusaha untuk menunjukkan wajah yang tenang. Dia tahu kalau kakinya sudah bergetar sekarang, namun dia berusaha tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut.

"Itu…" Sang wanita menatap _sesuatu_ tersebut dengan mata terbelalak. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. "Itu… kan…" Tangan wanita itu bergetar hebat sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa pisau yang ada di tangannya sudah terjatuh.

"Tentu kau tahu betul ini benda apa." Kushina mulai merasakan kepercayaan dirinya yang muncul kembali.

"Jangan-jangan itu…" Tangannya yang bergetar menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang diancungkan Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk dengan serius. "Jangan macam-macam." Wanita berambut merah tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Jika kau mengira kalau benda hanyalah imitasi atau palsu, berarti kau salah besar. Benda ini _asli_." Seringai Kushina mulai muncul ketika melihat wanita tersebut jatuh di lantai.

"Kau… kenapa kau bisa mempunyai benda tersebut?" Sang wanita yang menyerang Kushina menggeram. Dia masih terduduk di lantai. Matanya terpaku pada _sesuatu_ yang diancungkan Kushina. "Itu… itu asli kan!"

"Tentu saja." Kushina memamerkan senyuman angkuhnya. Dia sudah merasa menang sekarang. "Kenapa? Kau menginginkan ini?" Kushina mengancungkan topi hitam kepunyaan Minato. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa hanya menunjukkan topi milik Minato bisa membawa dampak sebesar ini. Dia tahu bahwa _fans_ fanatik seperti wanita gila di depannya ini akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dimiliki Minato. Tapi… Kushina sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Minato hanya meninggalkan tas yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk syuting itu di sini. _Gunakan di saat-saat berbahaya bagaimana, dasar pirang sialan! Di dalam tas ini tidak ada apa-apa yang spesial kecuali perlengkapan untuk syuting!_ Untung saja Kushina bisa memutar otaknya dan menggunakan topi itu sebagai umpan.

"Minato-_kun_… selalu mengenakan topi itu setelah atau sehabis syuting…" Mata sang wanita tidak lagi tertuju pada Kushina, melainkan pada topi tersebut. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, hendak merampas topi tersebut dari tangan Kushina. Kushina mengerutkan kening. Penguntit ini memang melakukan _good job_ dalam menguntit Minato. Dia bahkan tahu kalau Minato selalu mengenakan topi ini setiap kali dia keluar dari studio.

"Kau mau ini?" Kushina menyeringai. "Berikan dulu pisau itu padaku."

Mata wanita tersebut terbelalak. Dia menatap pisau yang tergeletak di lantai dan kemudian, matanya kembali terpaku pada topi di tangan Kushina.

"Oh? Tidak mau?" Kushina mendengus. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam tas dan kemudian, Kushina menyodorkan sebuah handuk berwarna biru muda. "Dan ini, adalah handuk yang selalu dipakai Minato sehabis syuting." Senyum Kushina melebar ketika melihat tubuh sang wanita bergetar hebat.

"I-itu…" kata-kata sang wanita lenyap. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Kalau kau mau memberikan pisau itu padaku…" Kushina mengacungkan topi sekaligus handuk Minato. "… kau akan mendapatkan dua benda ini. Dan asal kau tahu, Minato belum mencuci handuknya."

Nyaris saja sang wanita tewas karena kegembiraan yang luar biasa. "Aroma Minato-_kun_ masih menempel di sana!"

"Betul sekali." Kushina berusaha menahan ekspresi jijiknya. Oke, dia akui kalau dia sangat menyukai aroma Minato. _Cologne_ yang digunakan Minato berbeda dengan aktor lain. Tidak menyengat dan menyenangkan di hidungnya. Aroma Minato selalu membuatnya nyaman. Tapi, _aroma_ dan _keringat_ adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Kushina menatap tas yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tadi, dia sempat terkejut ketika menemukan handuk tersebut di dalam tas ini. Kalau saja sekarang dia berada di kondisi biasa, dia pasti mengamuk kalau menemukan handuk yang belum dicuci itu dimasukkan ke dalam tas yang mereka gunakan tersebut. Namun, karena ternyata handuk ini membawa berkah, Kushina hanya bisa bersyukur atas kecorobohan Minato.

"Berikan…" bibir sang wanita mulai terbuka. "Berikan dua benda itu padaku!"

"Hoo?" Kushina meringis. "Berikan pisau itu dulu." Kushina menyangka bahwa sang wanita akan menurut begitu saja, namun dia tersentak ketika melihat wanita tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memberikan pisau padamu dan aku akan mendapat dua benda itu?" Dia menatap Kushina seakan-akan Kushina mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. "Bagaimana kalau aku _membunuh_mu dulu dan _merampas_ dua benda itu darimu?" Dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, dia beranjak sambil mencengkeram pisau tersebut.

Wajah Kushina kembali pucat. Kepercayaan dirinya langsung menghilang lagi._ Tidak. Tidak. Pasti masih ada cara lain!_ Kushina memejamkan mata erat-erat. _Pikir, Kushina. Pikir! Minato menyangka kalau sang penguntit adalah lelaki. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sesuatu yang konyol seperti topi dan handuk sebagai senjata. Dia pasti meninggalkan sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghadapi orang kuat sekali pun._ Seakan-akan menemukan keyakinan baru, Kushina membuka tas yang ada di tangannya lebar-lebar. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dasar tas. Seringai Kushina melebar. "Oh, Minato! _I love you_!" Kushina menjerit tanpa sadar.

"Mati kau!"

Tepat sebelum pisau itu dihujamkan ke arahnya, Kushina mengancungkan sebuah pistol di depan wajah sang wanita.

Wanita tersebut langsung berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "I-itu…"

Senyum angkuh Kushina kembali muncul. "_Glock 23_. Ringan meski pun harus mengangkut peluru berkaliber 40. Pistol ini sangat terkenal di dunia dan sering digunakan para pasukan keamanan terutama FBI di Amerika…" Tanpa sadar Kushina sudah melontarkan salah satu kalimat andalan Misaki Kouza. "… untuk membantai _villain_ seperti dirimu." Mata violetnya menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan dingin. Senyuman angkuh dan kejam yang dilontarkan Kushina membuat tubuh sang wanita bergetar semakin hebat.

"Jangan bunuh aku! Jangan bunuh aku!" Dia menjerit histeris. Dengan panik, dia berlari ke belakang, meninggalkan pisaunya begitu saja. Kushina melangkah kaki mendekatinya, membuat si wanita menjerit semakin histeris.

"Sampai di sinilah hidupmu." Kushina bergumam. Matanya masih menatap sang wanita dengan dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan pada wanita yang sudah bergetar ketakutan itu. Kushina mengabaikan air mata ketakutan yang menetes dari sang peguntit. Wajah Kushina tetap tenang dan dingin ketika jarinya menyentuh pelatuk. "Kau kira hanya karena kau seorang wanita maka aku akan berbelas kasihan?" Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Hiii! Tidak!"

"Selamat tinggal."

Bersamaan dengan bisikan Kushina, terdengar bunyi tembakan yang sangat kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato mengetuk setir mobilnya dengan kesal. Mata birunya menatap mobil-mobil yang ada di depannya. Tidak sabar, Minato menekan klakson mobil, berharap supaya kendaraan di depannya dapat menyingkir. "Kenapa sekarang jalanan menjadi macet begini?" Minato menggeram pelan. Dia sudah terlambat dua jam. Awalnya, hal ini dikarenakan Teuchi salah membuat _ramen_. Tanpa sengaja, dia memasukkan bumbu cabai di _ramen_ Kushina. Namun sekarang, jalanan tiba-tiba menjadi macet ketika dia nyaris sampai ke rumahnya. Mata Minato melirik ke arah spion mobil, di mana dia melihat beberapa mobil polisi.

Kerutan di kening Minato semakin mendalam ketika melihat Lacter yang sibuk mengaing. _Labrador_ jantan tersebut menempelkan telapak kakinya di pintu mobil. Kedua kaki depannya terus menggores-gores pintu. Tindakan Lacter tersebut membuat Minato menggigit bibir dengan panik. Tidak biasanya Lacter begini. Kerutan kening Minato mendalam ketika Lacter kembali mengaing.

_Firasat buruk apa ini?_

Lelaki pirang tersebut mengeluarkan ponselnya yang satu lagi dan menelpon ponsel Kushina, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Jari-jari Minato mulai menekan nomor ponselnya yang dia tinggalkan di kamarnya sendiri, namun tidak ada jawaban. Menggertakkan gigi, Minato kembali menekan klakson mobilnya, memaksa mobil yang di depan untuk memberi jalan. Padahal jaraknya dengan _condominium_ miliknya sudah dekat, tapi kenapa banyak orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar tempat tinggalnya? Tidak masuk akal.

Tiba-tiba, Minato melihat segerombolan polisi yang berlari di belakangnya, berusaha menyelip masuk di antara kerumunan mobil. Mata Minato terbelalak ketika dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya di antara kumpulan polisi tersebut. Terburu-buru, Minato melepaskan _seatbelt_ dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Shikaku!" Minato berseru ke arah seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik yang menyelipkan rokok di antara bibirnya. Shikaku Nara menoleh ke arah Minato. Lelaki yang bergelar detektif itu menatap Minato dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shikaku.

"Sebenarnya aku yang harus bertanya." Minato mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa ini? Aku keluar sebentar saja dan kenapa banyak orang yang mengerumuni tempat tinggalku?"

Shikaku mengerutkan keningnya. Lelaki tersebut melepas rokoknya. "Aku kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu dan ternyata kau baik-baik saja." Dia mendengus. "Merepotkan saja!"

"Untuk apa kau melihat keadaanku?"

"Tadi Fugaku menghubungiku. Menyuruhku untuk membawa sekumpulan polisi ke sini. Satu jam yang lalu, terdengar bunyi tembakan dari rumahmu. Yang ada di lantai tiga belas." Shikaku menunjuk ke arah gedung _condominium_ yang tidak jauh dari jarak Minato. "Tapi ternyata kau tidak apa-ap…"

"Tunggu sebentar." Minato menatap Shikaku seakan-akan lelaki tersebut sedang bercanda. "Bunyi tembakan?"

Shikaku mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar pertanyaan Minato. "Menurut cerita Fugaku, ada penguntit yang…"

Di detik kemudian, terdengar gonggongan Lacter. Anjing tersebut melesat keluar dari pintu mobil depan yang lupa ditutup Minato.

"Lacter!" Meski Minato berteriak memanggilnya, anjing tersebut mengabaikan panggilan Minato. Melihat Lacter yang seperti itu, Minato mulai dicengkeram perasaan cemas. _Apa maksud Shikaku dengan bunyi tembakan? Penguntit? Jangan-jangan…_

"Minato! Kau mau ke mana?" Shikaku terbelalak ketika melihat Minato yang mengayunkan lengannya, memaksa kerumunan untuk membuka jalan baginya. "Hei! Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" Dia menunjuk ke arah mobil Minato yang dibiarkan begitu saja di tengah jalan. Namun, Minato sama sekali tidak menoleh. "Ah! Merepotkan!" Shikaku mendengus kesal seraya masuk ke dalam mobil Minato.

Minato sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya. Lelaki tersebut berlari mengikuti Lacter. Anjing jantan berlari ke arah tangga dan terus berlari menuju lantai tiga belas. Minato mengabaikan rasa lelah di kakinya ketika dia sudah sampai pada lantai sembilan. Tanpa berhenti, dia melewati beberapa anak tangga, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa dia bisa terjatuh karena malakukan itu. Benak lelaki itu dipenuhi akan sosok Kushina. Minato menggigit bibir, menyesali tindakannya yang ceroboh. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ada penguntit yang menguntit Kushina sampai pada rumahnya. _Bagaimana kalau Kushina terluka? Bagaimana kalau Kushina…_

Tiba-tiba Minato teringat akan ucapan Shikaku. _Bunyi tembakan?_ Jantung Minato berdetak semakin kencang. Bayangan Kushina yang berlumuran darah mulai muncul di benaknya. Lacter sampai dengan mudah di depan pintu rumah Minato. Dia menerobos kumpulan polisi yang berada di depan pintu.

"Hei! Anjing siapa ini?"

"Bawa dia keluar!"

Minato hendak menahan para polisi tersebut, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. "Biarkan anjing itu masuk! Dan beri jalan untukku!" Dengan kasar, Minato menyentakkan tangan polisi yang berusaha menahannya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh masuk di TKP ini!" Salah satu polisi merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Minato mengerutkan kening. Keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya dan dia merasa kalau tubuhnya akan jatuh beberapa saat lagi. Namun, wajah Kushina terus muncul di benaknya, memaksanya untuk terus berdiri.

"Ini rumahku! Kalau kalian tidak mengijinkanku masuk akan kutuntut kalian!" Mata biru Minato mendelik dengan garang. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa membentak dan mengancam begitu saja sama sekali bukan karakter yang dia miliki. Namun dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menemui Kushina.

"T-tapi…" Para polisi tersebut mulai bimbang. Bukan ancaman Minato yang membuat mereka gentar, namun sikap Minato yang sudah siap menerkam jika mereka masih tidak mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Minato tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang tenang dan berwibawa tersebut.

"Inspektur…"

"Fugaku!" Tanpa buang waktu, Minato mengayunkan lengannya, memaksa para polisi untuk memberi jalan untuknya. "Di mana dia? Di mana Kushi…"

"Ah!" Fugaku tiba-tiba membekap mulut Minato dengan tangannya. "Maksudmu sepupumu? Tentu saja dia tidak terluka." Fugaku memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Namikaze-_san_, Minato menjemputmu."

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata bulat yang sangat tebal melangkah menuju pintu depan. Minato sempat melongo ketika melihat wanita yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Namun, sekali melihat Lacter yang menubruk dan menjilati wajah wanita tersebut tanpa henti, Minato langsung tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kushi…"

"Ah! Minato-_niichan_! Syukurlah kau ada di sini!" Wanita berambut hitam pendek tersebut membenturkan tubuhnya ke arah Minato. "Aku sangat takut tadi!" Sambil terisak, sang wanita melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Minato dengan sangat erat.

"Kushi…"

"Sekali lagi kau sebut nama itu, kubantai kau." Kushina mendesis pelan sambil memperkuat pelukannya, membuat Minato tidak bisa bernapas. Minato, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun dia menurut saja. Dia sangat ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun, Kushina dan Fugaku terus mendelik ke arahnya.

"Inspektur! Kami menemukan wartawan lagi!" Salah satu polisi melapor kepada Fugaku. Sang inspektur muda tersebut menghela napas.

"Tendang mereka keluar."

Seakan-akan terdengar bunyi 'klik' di kepalanya, Minato sadar apa yang terjadi. Kushina saat ini sedang menyamar. Tentu saja akan ada banyak _paparazzi_ yang haus akan berita di luar _condominium_ ini. Terdengar bunyi tembakan di rumahnya, Minato Namikaze. _Paparazzi_ mana yang tidak akan langsung pergi ke lokasi kejadian? Dan Fugaku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan identitas Kushina. Bisa makin runyam situasinya jika wartawan tahu bahwa artis terkenal Kushina Uzumaki berada di rumahnya. Mereka pasti akan langsung sadar kalau Kushina ke rumahnya bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan karena pakaian Kushina yang super santai. Bisa gawat kalau _paparazzi_ mengambil kesimpulan kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Inilah yang paling kubenci dari menangani kasus di rumah seorang aktor terkenal." Fugaku mendengus. "Beritanya menyebar dengan sangat cepat."

Minato sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Fugaku. Tangan lelaki tersebut sudah terkunci rapat di sekeliling pinggang Kushina. Dadanya yang berdetak kencang mulai memelan ketika merasakan kehangatan Kushina. Mata biru Minato melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia tersentak ketika melihat pintunya yang sudah hancur, dihiasi beberapa lubang. Pecahan kaca jendela tersebar di lantai kamarnya. Selain itu, dia melihat gumpalan darah di dekat jendela kamarnya tersebut. Minato meneguk ludah dan cepat-cepat menatap Kushina. Matanya menatap Kushina dari atas sampai bawah, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan luka di tubuh rampingnya.

"Itu darah si penguntit." Kushina mendengus. "Dia menyelinap ke beranda yang terhubung dengan kamarmu itu. Lalu dengan batu yang entah dia dapat dari mana, dia memecahkan kaca kamarmu dan masuk."

Minato menggertakkan gigi. Darah mendidih di mukanya. Dia ingin sekali membantai orang yang berani melakukan hal tersebut. "Di mana lelaki sialan i…"

"Lelaki?" Kushina mendengus. Dia melirik ke arah pojok ruangan. Minato mengikuti arah pandangan Kushina dan lelaki itu langsung melongo ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang acak-acakkan. Seorang polisi menyelimuti lengan sang penguntit dengan kain, berusaha untuk menghentikan aliran darahnya. Minato hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat wanita tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan dia itu…" Minato menatap wanita itu dan Kushina secara bergantian. Kushina menganggukkan kepala sambil mendengus.

"Iya! Dia itu penguntitnya!"

Minato terdiam sesaat. "Jadi dia itu…" Minato meneguk ludah. "… lesbian?"

Kushina melongo. "Bukan! Dia menguntitmu, _baka_! Dia menyerangku karena dia mengira aku ini kekasihmu dan semacamnya!"

Kali ini Minato yang melongo. "Aku yang diuntit? Bukan kau? Jadi untuk apa aku memeriksa rumahmu?" Lelaki pirang tersebut menepuk kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dialah yang diuntit. Dan dia nyaris membuat Kushina kehilangan nyawanya. "Maaf…" Minato menggigit bibir, penuh akan penyesalan. "Jadi… suara tembakan itu?"

"Oh, syukurlah aku menemukan pisau jadi-jadian di balik handuk-yang-belum-dicuci itu." Kushina dengan sengaja menekankan kata-katanya. "Jadi, aku berhasil menakut-nakutinya dengan pistol itu. Ketika mendengar bunyi tembakan, dia langsung pingsan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau itu pistol yang kita gunakan untuk berlatih di studio. Bentuknya sama persis dengan pistol asli. Hanya saja pistol yang kita pakai itu hanya mainan yang cuma bisa mengeluarkan bunyi tembakan saja!"

Minato langsung mengerang ketika mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Aku memberimu pistol mainan itu untuk jaga-jaga saja, karena aku yakin kalau kau akan aman di sini! Kalau saja aku tahu bahwa ada penguntit yang menyerangmu, aku pasti akan menyediakan pistol sungguhan!"

Kushina kembali melongo. "Kau ada pistol sungguhan?"

"Itu Fugaku yang…"

"Oke! Cukup sampai di sana." Fugaku cepat-cepat memotong Minato. "Namikaze-_san_ dan Minato, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua pergi dari sini? Kami ingin menyelidiki lebih lanjut."

"Pergi ke mana? Kau mengusir Minato? Padahal ini rumah dia sendi…"

"Silahkan pergi ke hotel atau di mana pun sampai kondisi di sini sudah aman." Fugaku Uchiha memotong Kushina. "Kalian tidak mau diserang wartawan semalaman kan?" Lelaki berambut raven itu mendesis.

"Benar juga." Minato mengangguk, mengabaikan Kushina yang sudah melongo. "Oke. Kita ke hotel sekarang." Minato langsung melepaskan pelukannya, meraih tangan Kushina dan menyeretnya.

"Hei!" Kushina menoleh, hendak protes ke arah Fugaku. Namun lelaki tersebut dengan sengaja memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap polisi yang lain. "Awas ya! Kulaporkan kepada Mikoto!" jerit Kushina tepat ketika Minato menyeretnya keluar rumah.

Fugaku hanya meringis dan memerintah anak buahnya untuk menyeret sang penguntit yang masih pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tepat ketika aku _menembak_…" Kushina memutar bola matanya. "… Fugaku Uchiha muncul di balik pintu sambil menodong pistol sungguhan. Dia sebenarnya cuma mau datang berkunjung, tapi ketika melihat pintu masuk yang terbuka, ditambah dengan jeritan histeris sang penguntit, dia mulai bergegas masuk."

"Lalu?" Minato masih belum bisa melepas ekspresi seriusnya. Dia masih saja terlihat tegang. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menatap Kushina dengan tajam. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kushina menghela napas.

"Aku dengan cepat memberi penjelasan pada sahabatmu itu. Dan dia menelpon Shikaku, menyuruhnya untuk membawa para polisi bawahannya karena dia tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Lalu, Fugaku mendengar hiruk pikuk dari tetangga di sekitar rumahmu itu. Khawatir diketahui oleh wartawan, dia menyuruhku untuk memakai samaran. Dan syukurlah di dalam tas yang kau tinggalkan aku bisa menemukan rambut palsu dan kacamata setebal botol susu." Kushina menjelaskan panjang lebar. Wanita tersebut memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato dan berpura-pura memandang sekeliling. Ranjang _double size_, TV, sofa kecil di pojok ruangan, _shower room_... Semuanya terlihat normal baginya, kecuali ranjang yang sedang dia duduki ini.

"Lalu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Minato! Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak terluka! Dan aku baik-baik saja!" Sambil menarik wig-nya dengan kasar, Kushina beranjak dari ranjang tersebut. "Boleh aku mandi sekarang?" Kushina hendak melangkah pergi, namun tangan Minato menahannya. Kushina menoleh dan menatap tangan mereka berdua yang sudah bertaut. "Mina…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Minato mengulangi pertanyaannya. Mata birunya menatap Kushina dengan lekat. Ekspresi Minato sekarang tidak lagi tegang. Sekarang, wajahnya terlihat sangat terluka. Tanpa Kushina kehendaki, tubuhnya langsung melemas ketika dia melihat tatapan Minato. Perlahan-lahan, ingatan akan peristiwa yang menimpanya beberapa jam yang lalu mulai muncul di benaknya.

"A-aku baik-baik sa…" Kushina tersentak ketika sadar bahwa suaranya sudah pecah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan dadanya menjadi sangat sesak, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. "Eh, lho?" Wanita berambut merah tersebut mulai panik ketika merasakan sesuatu yang meluncur dari matanya dan membasahi wajah. "Kok? Ah…" Dengan panik, Kushina menghapus air mata tersebut. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah menangis di depan lelaki mana pun, bahkan tidak di depan Daisuke Miura. "Ah! Tidak bisa berhen…" Ucapan Kushina terputus ketika Minato menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Maaf…" Minato berbisik pelan. Suara lelaki itu bergetar. "Maafkan aku…"

Kushina terdiam sesaat di balik pelukan Minato. Dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Dia membiarkan emosinya meluap. Semua ketakutan yang ada di dalam dirinya digantikan oleh perasaan lega yang luar biasa. "Aku… takut…" Kushina bergumam. "… kalau aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi…" Wanita itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia teringat bahwa di saat-saat sebelum sang penguntit menghujam pisau ke arahnya, dia membayangkan sosok Minato yang menangis.

"Maafkan aku…" Minato kembali berbisik. "Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu lagi."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Kushina merasa sangat tenang. Dia merasa kalau dirinya sekarang sudah aman. Di balik pelukan Minato, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Wanita tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dada Minato yang bidang. Minato bergidik sesaat ketika merasakan tangan Kushina yang dingin menyentuhnya. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala dan menempelkan bibirnya ke kening Kushina. Sesaat, dia menyangka kalau Kushina akan mundur dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Namun, wanita itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap Minato lekat-lekat. Dengan gerakan yang kikuk namun pasti, Kushina menempelkan hidungnya ke dagu Minato. Minato menatap jarak bibir mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Sambil mempererat pelukannya, Minato mengecup hidung Kushina perlahan.

"Minato…" Kushina mendesah. Mendengar desahan namanya yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Kushina, Minato tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia meletakkan jarinya ke dagu Kushina, mendongakkan kepala wanita itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Minato menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir wanita yang dia cintai tersebut. Bibir Kushina yang lembut membalas ciumannya. Minato tahu bahwa tindakannya salah. Kushina tidak mencintainya. Kushina hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Namun, bolehkah dia berharap bahwa Kushina mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya? Bolehkah dia berharap bahwa Kushina mulai mencintainya? Minato tidak tahu apakah dia boleh berharap demikian. jari-jari Kushina yang melekat di bahunya, dan kehangatan tubuh Kushina yang menempel di tubuhnya membuat akal sehatnya menghilang. Namun apa pun itu, Minato tahu satu hal yang pasti. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertama di mana mereka tidak harus berakting. Ciuman di mana mereka bisa meluapkan segenap perasaan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**silahkan tanya ya... akan kujawab sebisa mungkin :)**

**okay... thats all for now... bagi pembaca Life of Namikaze Minato, lagi in progress ya... harap sabar :p**

**mind to review? :)**


	7. FOCUS

**Hai! Makasih udah mau nunggu! :D**

**oke... karna lagi buru-buru, kali ini gak tulis nama para reviewer ya... harap maklum...**

**Warning! Alur cepat, typos, ooc!**

**Dont like dont read!**

* * *

><p><strong>FOCUS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Minato, kenapa kau bisa tidur di lantai hotel semalam?"

"Yah… karena seseorang menendangku selagi aku tidur di sisinya."

"Jangan bilang kalau aku yang menendangmu."

"Siapa lagi orang yang tidur di sampingku kalau bukan kau, Kushina?"

Cangkir sake di tangan Jiraiya terjatuh, membuat kedua pemain film tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Lelaki setengah baya tersebut melongo dengan sangat lebar, sehingga Kushina khawatir lalat akan masuk ke dalam mulut Jiraiya. "K-kalian…" Dengan tangan bergetar, Jiraiya mencengkeram kursinya, berusaha untuk tetap terduduk. "T-tanggal berapa ini?"

"Tanggal 5 bulan November, Jiraiya-_san_!" Salah satu kameramen berseru dengan lantang.

Wajah Jiraiya semakin memucat, membuat Kushina dan Minato mengerutkan kening. "C-celaka…" Jiraiya menekan dadanya. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya yang pucat itu.

"Hei, sutradara mesum? Ada apa denganmu?" Kushina mulai was-was. Kepanikan mulai merayap di tubuhnya. "Kau terkena serangan jantung?" Jiraiya memang suka bercanda, namun dia tidak bisa berakting. Jantung Kushina berdetak kencang ketika melihat Jiraiya yang menekan-nekan dada.

"Jiraiya-_san_?" Minato dengan panik berjalan mendekati Jiraiya, menyentuh tangannya yang bergetar hebat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mau kupanggilkan ambulans…"

"Tidaakk!" Jeritan Jiraiya meraung. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa terlompat kaget, sedangkan para kru menjerit dengan heboh. Namun, mereka bukan menjerit karena khawatir akan kondisi Jiraiya. Jeritan yang meluncur dari mulut mereka adalah, "Siapa yang memilih minggu pertama bulan November!"

"Minato! Sialan kau!" Jiraiya tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah baju Minato. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu seminggu lagi! Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersabar! Kenapa kau… kenapa kau…"

Minato hanya bisa melongo. "Lho? Apa maksud…"

"Kyaa! Aku menang!" Mikoto tiba-tiba menjerit girang. "Harus berterima kasih pada Fugaku, nih!"

"Hah?" Kushina ikut melongo.

"Sial! Aku kalah!" Penata rias berteriak kesal.

"Aku juga! Argh! Masa hanya Mikoto yang menang?"

Kushina dan Minato saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa ruangan studio ini menjadi porak-poranda. Semua anggota kru menjerit kesal dan mereka meraih dompet mereka sambil menggerutu, sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka…" Minato tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "… taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya, mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang mereka pertaruhkan." Minato tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa marah. "Sepertinya mereka bertaruh kapan kita berdua akan bersatu."

"_Bersatu_?" Kushina menatap Minato seakan-akan lelaki tersebut berbicara bahasa alien.

"Bersatu." Minato menganggukkan kepala. "Yah… kalau mau arti lainnya… melakukan-kegiatan-intim-yang-bisa-juga-disebut-sek…"

"Cukup!" Kushina membekap mulut Minato. Wajahnya langsung terasa panas. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Akan kuhajar mereka semua, _dattebane_!"

Tawa Minato langsung meledak ketika dia melihat Kushina yang menghentakkan kaki dan merampas semua uang dari tangan Mikoto. Tawanya semakin tak terkendalikan ketika Kushina dengan lantangnya berseru, "Kami berdua belum melakukan seks, _dattebane_! Aku masih perawan!"

"_Belum_?" Jiraiya menaikkan wajahnya. Sinar kejahilan di matanya mulai muncul. "Berarti kalian akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti! Oke, aku masih belum kalah! Aku bertaruh mereka akan melakukannya sebulan lagi!"

"Curang, Jiraiya-san! Jangan merubah taruhan seenaknya, dong!"

"Kalau aku akan bertaruh tiga minggu lagi!"

Kushina hanya bisa melongo sedangkan Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak di pojok ruangan. Wanita yang berperan sebagai Misaki Kouza itu bergetar hebat. Kemarahan menguasai dirinya. Bisa-bisanya semua anggota kru bertaruh seperti itu! Bahkan sahabatnya, Mikoto! Gara-gara saran Fugaku, Minato tanpa ragu menyeretnya ke hotel dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Memang, dia akui kalau dia sangat ketakutan ketika harus berhadapan dengan wanita gila yang menguntit Minato tersebut. Namun, ketika dia berada di pelukan Minato, semua kegusarannya lenyap entah kenapa. Dan di balik ketenangan itu, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang muncul pada dirinya. Perutnya terasa bergejolak ketika kedua lengan Minato merengkuh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tanpa dia sadari, dia ingin Minato melakukan sesuatu yang melebihi pelukan tersebut. Dia ingat betul kata-kata yang melesat masuk ke dalam kepalanya waktu itu.

_Pelukan saja tidak cukup._

_Aku mau lebih._

Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah mendongakkan kepala, memejamkan mata dan mengundang Minato untuk menciumnya. Kushina menggertakkan gigi ketika dia mengingat hal tersebut. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan hormon menguasai tubuhnya seperti itu. Dia bukan gadis remaja yang baru saja menginjak puberti! Dia wanita dewasa! Dia seharusnya bisa mengontrol dirinya di setiap saat dan tidak membiarkan hormon mengalir seenaknya sehingga dia lupa diri seperti kemarin.

_Untung saja Minato itu bukan tipe lelaki yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan_, batin Kushina. Wanita itu masih teringat jelas. Seusai ciuman, dia tidak menjauhi Minato, melainkan mencengkeram rambut pirang lelaki itu, mendorongnya untuk menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi. Minato sepertinya teringat untuk menahan diri. Lelaki itu dengan halus melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan wajah merah padam, dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kushina yang melongo.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya kalau dia melakukan hal seperti itu. Enam bulan yang lalu dia benci pada Minato dan sekarang dia mempunyai keinginan tersembunyi untuk mencium lelaki tersebut?

_Yang benar saja._

Minato yang sejak tadi mengawasi Kushina mulai sadar apa yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita tersebut. Mau tak mau wajah lelaki tersebut langsung terasa panas ketika melihat wajah Kushina yang tiba-tiba merona. Minato sadar bahwa Kushina pasti memikirkan kejadian semalam. Sebenarnya, ketika dia melepaskan ciuman tersebut dia hendak langsung berlari ke meja resepsionis dan memesan kamar satu lagi. Namun, setelah menyirami kepalanya dengan air dingin, Minato sadar bahwa hal itu hanya akan membuat Kushina mengamuk sekaligus terluka. Kushina pasti merasa terluka ketika melihatnya berlari begitu saja di tengah-tengah ciuman.

_Lelaki macam apa aku ini_, batin Minato, menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melanjutkan ciuman tersebut. Apa jadinya kalau dia mengikuti hormon yang menguasai otaknya? (Bisa-bisa Mikoto langsung menjadi kaya karena menang taruhan). Akhirnya, Minato mendapat ide. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia berbicara pada Kushina dan mereka berdua setuju untuk menganggap ciuman tersebut sebagai 'sesuatu-yang-terjadi-karena-ketidaksengajaan'. Mereka berdua tidak ingin kalau hubungan persahabatan mereka hancur karena hal tersebut dan bersepakat untuk melupakan ciuman yang terjadi semalam. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Minato langsung mengajak si mulut-motor Kushina untuk bercakap-cakap. Dia ingin Kushina melupakan ketegangan di antara mereka. Usaha Minato berhasil. Kushina yang polos langsung terjebak. Mereka berdua bermain bersama Lacter yang sempat terlupakan dan karena lelah bermain (sebenarnya lelah karena kejadian semalam), mereka sudah tertidur di ranjang tanpa mereka sadari.

_Sebenarnya Kushina masih bersikap normal ketika dia bangun tadi_, batin Minato. _Tapi taruhan Jiraiya mengingatkannya lagi akan ciuman itu._ Minato mendesah pelan ketika melihat Kushina yang mulai menggigit bibir dan mencuri pandang ke arahnya diam-diam.

"Hei, hei, kalian yakin kalian tidak berbuat apa-apa?" Seringai jahil Jiraiya membawa Kushina dan Minato kembali ke alam nyata. "Kalian hanya _berduaan_, loh! Di dalam _hotel_ loh! _Berduaan_ loh!" Seringai Jiraiya semakin melebar ketika dia melihat wajah Kushina dan Minato yang memerah dalam sekejap. "Aha! Pasti kalian berbuat sesuatu! Ayo mengakulah!"

"Cukup! Kita berkumpul di sini bukan untuk hal ini, _dattebane_!" Wanita berambut merah itu meraung. Mendengar raungan wanita yang dijuluki _Bloody Red Habanero_, seluruh peserta taruhan itu langsung terbungkam. Minato nyaris saja tertawa lagi ketika melihat kegarangan Kushina, namun setelah melihat mata violet Kushina yang mendelik ke arahnya, lelaki tersebut langsung ikut terbungkam. "Jiraiya! Kau memanggil kami semua ke sini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting, kan!"

"Ah iya juga!" Jiraiya menepuk keningnya. "Aku ingin memberitahu kalau aku pada akhirnya berhasil menemukan lokasi syuting yang tepat!" Lelaki setengah baya itu menyeringai. "Hari ini kalian semua akan segera berkemas-kemas dan besok siang kita akan pergi dengan mobil kalian masing-masing. Yang tidak ada mobil di sini hanya Keiko-_chan_, Fujimaru dengan…"

"Tunggu dulu." Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kita mulai pergi dua hari lagi?"

Jiraiya berdecak dan dengan gesit, dia berbisik di telinga Kushina sehingga tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa mendengar. "Fugaku, si inspektur kepolisian itu sudah berusaha setengah mati menahan para anggota media untuk mendapat informasi dari Minato tentang kejadian semalam! Dan aku juga sudah berusaha sebisaku untuk menjauhkan Minato dari para _paparazzi_ gila itu dengan langsung pergi ke lokasi syuting! Selagi media tidak tahu di mana lokasi syuting, kita bisa aman!"

"Oooo, oke, oke!" Kushina mengangguk setuju. Memang, pagi ini belum ada artikel satu pun yang berisi tentang kasus penguntitan semalam. Tentu saja para wartawan berusaha untuk masuk ke rumah Minato dan memotret lokasi kejadian. Namun sepertinya Fugaku melakukan kerja yang bagus. Selain itu, bawahan Jiraiya sendiri yang menahan para wartawan di pintu masuk studio ini sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mewawancarai Minato. "Iya juga. Kita harus cepat-cepat memindahkan Minato ke lokasi syuting itu…" Sebenarnya Kushina cukup khawatir kalau ada orang yang mewawancarainya juga. Namun penyamarannya yang kemarin sangat sukses dalam menyembunyikan identitasnya. Jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau wanita berkacamata tebal dengan rambut hitam pendek itu adalah Kushina Uzumaki.

"Aku menyewa sebuah _villa_ di dekat hutan Fukuyo di Hokaido," Jiraiya melanjutkan. "Pemandangan hutan di sana lumayan indah, bisa digunakan untuk pengambilan gambar. Kita akan menginap di _villa_ tersebut sampai adegan…"

"Tunggu dulu." Kali ini Minato yang memotong Jiraiya. "_Villa_? Biaya nginap di sana tidak murah, Jiraiya-_san_! Apakah kita punya anggaran yang cukup?"

Jiraiya berdecak kesal. "Tenang saja, Minato! _Villa_ itu milik sahabat lamaku. Dia bersedia meminjamkan _villa_ itu dengan harga rendah! Yah… meski pun dengan syarat tertentu…" Jiraiya mencuri pandang ke arah Kushina, membuat wanita tersebut mengerutkan kening.

"Syarat apa?"

"Yah… kau akan tahu nanti!" Jiraiya meringis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato…" Kushina mendesah pelan. Wanita tersebut menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Minato, membuat lelaki itu bergidik. "Aku mau kelanjutan semalam…" Napas Kushina yang panas menerpa wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Kushina!" Minato berusaha untuk mundur, namun tidak ada jalan keluar baginya. Punggungnya menempel di tembok, dan kedua tangan Kushina sudah menempel erat di sekeliling pinggangnya. Wajah Minato terasa terbakar dan matanya terpaku pada tubuh Kushina yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. "Pa-pakai sesuatu dulu, oke? Lalu kita bicarakan baik-bai.."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Kushina berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya di dagu Minato. "Aku menginginkanmu. Sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu…!"

"Minato…"

"Kushina! Jangan…"

"Minato!"

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mendarat di atas kepala Minato. Lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan dan di detik kemudian, mata Minato terbuka lebar. Dia menoleh sekeliling dan sadar bahwa dia ada di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil yang rapuh. Dia mengenakan mantel kotor yang penuh dengan lubang. Di depannya, berdirilah Kushina yang memegang naskah. Minato mengusap matanya. Setelah matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, dia baru sadar bahwa Kushina mengenakan pakaian, meski pakaian di tubuhnya sudah koyak di beberapa tempat. Wanita itu mendengus sambil menempelkan naskah di tangannya di kepala Minato.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sengaja datang ke lokasi syuting dua jam lebih cepat! Tapi fokus dong, dan jangan ketiduran seperti ini!"

Minato mengerutkan kening. Dia menatap sekeliling, di mana kamera tersorot ke arah mereka berdua. Lelaki yang baru terbangun dari tidur itu menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengingat kegiatan mereka barusan. Ini adalah hari kelima mereka di lokasi syuting. Tentu saja pengambilan gambar sudah dimulai sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Karena tekanan batin yang diberikan Jiraiya padanya, dia tidak bisa tidur dan tanpa sadar, dia tertidur di lokasi syuting ketika menunggu Kushina dan yang lain.

"Maaf…" Minato bergumam lemah. Dia mencoba untuk menatap Kushina, namun entah kenapa adegan yang terasa sangat nyata di mimpinya itu kembali muncul. Minato langsung mengalihkan matanya dan menatap pemandangan di hutan. "I-indah ya? Kushina?" Minato menunjuk ke salah satu pohon. Kushina mengangkat setengah alisnya ketika menatap hal itu.

"Apa-apaan kau? Ngomong-ngomong, kau mimpi apa sampai-sampai menyebut namaku di dalam mimpimu?" Pertanyaan polos Kushina membuat jantung Minato berhenti berdetak. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Kushina… jangan! Jangan!'-mu itu, hah?"

"Perasaanmu saja, Kushina…" Minato mencoba untuk tidak mengingat mimpi tersebut. Gara-gara Jiraiya yang memaksanya menonton film yang bertema seks, dia jadi bermimpi yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, mana mungkin Kushina melakukan hal tersebut? Dia tahu kalau Kushina terkadang agresif, tapi Kushina tidak akan menggodanya sampai seperti itu.

"Oke! Kita akan mulai pada _scene_ di mana Toujo mencium Misaki dengan antusias!" Suara menggelegar Jiraiya membuyarkan pikiran Minato. "Ingat! Minato, Kushina! Aku tidak mau ada kegagalan lagi! Sudah berapa kali kalian gagal dalam bagian ini?" Jiraiya berdecak. "Minato! Kau sudah menonton semua video yang kuberikan, kan! Seharusnya kau sudah mendapat ilham untuk mencium Kushina dengan antusias!"

Diam-diam, Minato mengutuk Jiraiya untuk pertama kalinya. _Ilham? Yang ada hanya mimpi yang membuyarkan konsentrasiku!_ Memang, dia selalu gagal dalam _scene_ berciuman ini dan Jiraiya memaksanya menonton semua video itu untuk mendapat ilham, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapat apa-apa. Mungkin dia bisa melakukan adegan itu jika bersama artis lain. Lagipula dalam soal berakting dia lebih berpengalaman dari Kushina. Namun anehnya, ketika harus berciuman bersama Kushina di depan kamera, dia tidak bisa fokus. Dia sadar bahwa jika dia harus mencium Kushina, dia tidak bisa berpura-pura. Dia tidak bisa berakting. Berciuman dengan Kushina adalah masalah serius. Jantungnya akan berdetak dengan sangat kencang sehingga dia lupa akan peran Toujo Ando. Kepalanya akan terasa berputar-putar sehingga dia lupa akan semua _dialog_ yang harus diucapkannya.

Minato menggelengkan kepala. _Sejauh mana aku mencintai wanita ini?_ Minato menatap Kushina dalam-dalam. Kushina sadar akan tatapan Minato yang tajam itu. Wanita itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti Minato. Dia merasa gugup setiap kali harus melakukan adegan ciuman tersebut. Namun dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Dia ingat kalau dulu dia tidak mau mencium Minato karena perasaan benci. Sekarang, dia juga tidak bisa mencium Minato di depan kamera. Namun dia tahu bahwa hal itu bukan disebabkan oleh kebencian. "Masa aku malu? Di depan Minato? Menggelikan…" Kushina bergumam pelan. _Sudah, nanti saja kau pikirkan itu. Sekarang fokus dulu._ Kushina melirik ke arah Jiraiya yang sudah memberi aba-aba.

"Siap? _Action_!"

Kushina duduk bersila di atas lantai kayu. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Minato yang duduk rapat di sisinya. "Mungkin kita akan mati hari ini."

Minato terdiam. Dia meremas tangan Kushina dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit. "Aku tahu… Apakah kau takut?"

Kushina mengangguk, membuat Minato terbelalak seketika. "Kukira kau akan menjawab tidak takut." Dia terkekeh.

Kushina tersenyum simpul. Dia membayangkan sosok Misaki yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski dia dilanda ketakutan. "Aneh, bukan? Orang akan tertawa jika melihatku yang seperti ini." Kushina teringat bahwa inilah saat di mana Misaki meneteskan air mata untuk pertama kalinya. Kushina memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mengingat saat-saat di mana Max, anjing peliharaannya sebelum Lacter, tewas tertabrak. Dengan mudah, air mata meluncur dari kedua bola matanya. "Aku takut… kehilangan dirimu…"

"Misaki…" Minato menyentuh wajah Kushina, menghapus air mata wanita itu. Di dalam hati, Minato bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Kushina sampai dia bisa berakting seperti ini.

"Banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku ini wanita berhati es. Aku akui itu. Aku tidak peduli akan orang lain. Namun, kau mencairkan es itu, Toujo… Aku tidak peduli bahaya apa yang menimpaku, asal kau ada di sini…" Kushina tersenyum pahit. "Memang, aku tahu kita dapat bersama karena kau mencari istrimu. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Tapi… kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika kau pada akhirnya tersenyum padaku, dan melupakan kebencianmu terhadapku…"

"Misaki… aku…"

Kushina tertawa pelan. "Pasti orang lain akan tertawa jika mereka tahu aku, Misaki Kouza, menjadi wanita lemah seperti ini."

"Kau tidak lemah! Sungguh! Kau sama sekali…"

"Toujo…" desahan Kushina membungkam mulut Minato. Pelan-pelan, Kushina memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Minato erat-erat. "Kau tidak tahu betapa…" Wanita tersebut meneguk ludah. Kushina memutar otaknya dengan cepat. _Celaka… Celaka!_ Hati Kushina berteriak kencang. Sejak tadi, dia bisa berakting dengan sempurna di gubuk kecil ini. Namun, dia sadar bahwa inilah saat di mana dia akan menyatakan cinta dan Minato harus menciumnya dengan antusias. _Fokus, Kushina! Fokus!_ "… betapa aku…" Kushina dengan sengaja berbisik dengan suara parau untuk mendalami peran. Pada saat ini, Misaki sedang merasa sangat terluka dan dia berusaha untuk menunjukkan hal tersebut. "… aku sangat mencintai…"

Ucapan Kushina terputus ketika Minato dengan kasar menempelkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kushina dan menunduk ke arah wanita tersebut. Dada Minato berdetak lebih kencang dari yang dia bayangkan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan segugup ini. Telinganya seakan-akan ditulikan oleh debaran jantung yang menggila itu. _Fokus, Minato! Fokus! Kau sudah pernah menciumnya! Lakukan seperti dulu!_ "Cukup! Jangan katakan lagi!" Dia menggeram pelan. Tangannya merengkuh wajah Kushina, membawa bibir wanita tersebut ke bibirnya. Di detik ketika bibir mereka berdua bertemu, tubuh Kushina langsung menjadi kaku, begitu juga dengan Minato. Dialog percakapan yang sudah setengah mati dihafal langsung melesat keluar dari otak mereka. Kepala Minato langsung terasa pening, meski dia sedang mencium Kushina saat ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua hanya berdiri kaku dengan bibir mereka yang saling menempel.

"_Cut! Cut! CUT!_" Akhirnya, raungan Jiraiya membawa Kushina dan Minato kembali ke alam nyata.

Kushina langsung melompat mundur. Dia cepat-cepat menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wanita itu baru sadar kalau dia menahan napas sejak tadi. _Nyaris saja aku pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen…_

"Apa-apaan ini!" Jiraiya menggeram kesal. "Kenapa adegan ciumannya hancur _lagi_? Kalian harus melakukannya dengan sangat _bergairah_! Bukan seperti dua bocah yang baru saja berciuman untuk pertama kalinya!" Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala dengan penuh rasa kecewa. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dua aktor yang sangat berbakat ini bisa gagal dalam adegan ciuman. Mereka berdua bisa melakukan adegan lain dengan sempurna. Selain itu, mereka berdua bisa melakukan adengan ciuman dengan sangat baik jika bersama aktor lain. _Namun kenapa bisa hancur begini ketika mereka berdua harus berciuman? _Jiraiya kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minato hanya bisa terbungkam. Dia tahu kalau hasilnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Anehnya, perasaan gugup memenuhi dirinya ketika dia harus mencium Kushina. Dia tidak tahu menghilang ke mana kepercayaan dirinya. Ketika dia melihat wajah merona Kushina, dadanya sudah berdegup kencang, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. _Sudah kuduga. Berciuman dengan Kushina hanya bisa dilakukan dengan dorongan hormon. Tidak bisa dalam berakting._ Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minato, dengar ya!" Jiraiya beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk bahu Minato. "Ketika kau mencium Kushina, langsung buka mulutmu lebar-lebar, lalu dorong masuk lidahmu! Lalu, Kushina! Kau harus mengerang seakan-akan kau menikmati ciuman tersebut, bukan membatu seperti tadi dan tempel lagi tubuhmu lebih erat dengan Minato! Setelah itu kalian harus…"

"Ah! Diam, _dattebane_!" Kushina tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Telinganya terasa panas ketika dia mendengar ucapan Jiraiya. Dia selalu memberitahu dirinya, 'Cium Minato seperti yang kau lakukan di hotel itu!' Namun entah mengapa, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu di depan orang banyak. Konsentrasinya buyar tanpa dia kehendaki. "Beri aku waktu untuk terbiasa akan hal itu dulu! Aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan sempurna, _dattebane_! Lihat saja!" Kushina langsung mendelik ke arah Minato, mambuat lelaki pirang itu meneguk ludah. Dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kushina. Wanita itu pasti mau menyeretnya nanti malam dan memaksanya untuk berciuman lagi sebagai latihan. Yah… setidaknya dengan begitu dia tidak perlu menonton video porno lagi.

"Semangat yang bagus."

Kushina langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memujinya tersebut. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang rupawan. Kushina bisa menemukan beberapa kerutan di wajahnya, namun hal itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikannya. Selain itu… Mata Kushina melesat turun ke arah dada wanita tersebut. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau di dunia ini bisa ada wanita dengan dada sebesar itu…

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya berlari mendekati wanita setengah baya tersebut. "Inilah artis yang kuusulkan itu! Bagaimana? Dia cocok kan untuk menjadi modelmu?"

Tsunade Senju bergumam sesaat. Matanya menatap Kushina lekat-lekat. "Oke. Aku puas." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku setuju untuk menyewakan _villa_ ini dengan setengah harga."

"Hee! Kok setengah harga!" Jiraiya mengeluh. "Bukankah kau janji untuk menyewakannya dengan seperempat harga?"

Tsunade mendengus. "Aku minta dua model untuk baju rancangan terbaruku. Wanita dan laki-laki. Aku hanya bisa menemukan wanita yang pantas di sini. Kushina Uzumaki ini. Kau tidak menyediakan model laki-laki untukku."

Jiraiya langsung menunjuk ke arah Minato. "Lihat! Apa dia tidak cukup bagimu? Badan kekar, tingginya pun lumayan, wajah tampan meski tidak setampan diriku!"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang kan? Tema pemotretan kali ini adalah 'dark' dan 'evil'. Kushina cocok untuk hal ini. Dia sudah terbiasa memerankan tokoh yang dingin dan angkuh kan?"

Kushina mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak tahu apakah hal itu adalah pujian atau tidak.

"Tapi Minato kan…"

"Tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Kushina mengerutkan kening, tidak senang kalau dirinya dan Minato dibicarakan seperti itu.

"Untuk mendapatkan potongan harga dalam menyewa tempat ini…" Tsunade membentangkan tangannya ke arah hutan dan _villa_ yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. "… si mesum ini harus menyediakan dua model untukku. Tentu kau sebagai mantan model tahu aku ini siapa."

Kushina memutar otaknya. Pantas saja dia merasa kalau dia pernah melihat wanita di depannya ini. Tsunade Senju, _designer_ pakaian terkenal di dunia. Kushina memang pernah menjadi model pakaiannya, namun dia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan wanita itu. _Jadi dialah wanita yang menjadi sahabat Jiraiya…_

"Hei, Tsunade! Apa kurangnya Minato, coba!" Jiraiya kembali mendesak.

"Kau kira dia cocok menjadi model dengan tema seperti 'dark'?" Tsunade mendengus. "Kalau tema kali ini 'bright', pasti sudah kupilih dia!"

Diam-diam Kushina mengiayakan ucapan Tsunade. Minato yang berwajah malaikat memang tidak cocok jika harus berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis. Memang, menjadi model tidak perlu berakting, namun Kushina sangat paham kalau seorang model harus memasang ekspresi wajah yang pantas untuk menonjolkan keindahan pakaian di tubuhnya. Dan jika memang tema pakaian tersebut adalah 'dark', Minato bukanlah model yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu kasih aku waktu beberapa hari! Akan kucarikan model yang tepat!" Jiraiya meringis. "Ayolah, Tsunade yang cantik!"

Sulit bagi Tsunade untuk menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya. Sejak dulu, sahabatnya ini tidak pernah berubah. Sambil menghela napas, dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, asal jangan lama-lama! Kalian boleh anggap _villa_ itu sebagai rumah kalian."

"_Yes_!" Jiraiya nyaris saja melompat ke arah Tsunade. "Akan kucarikan secepatnya! Tenang saja!"

"Kupegang janjimu itu, _baka_!" Sambil meringis, Tsunade melambaikan tangannya. "Sudah ya! Aku ada waktu bebas sebentar! Aku ingin minum sake dulu! Kutunggu kerja sama darimu, Kushina Uzumaki."

Kushina melongo ketika menatap kepergian perancang baju terkenal itu. Jadi, karena keegoisan Jiraiya, dia harus menjadi model tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Tunggu, Tsunade! Biar kutemani kau!" Jiraiya mengejar Tsunade. "Kalian semua, sekarang waktu bebas! Pergilah sesuka kalian!"

Kushina melongo semakin lebar. Jiraiya membubarkan mereka? Padahal mereka baru mengambil satu _scene_ saja!

"Yah… Jiraiya-san memang seperti itu di depan pujaan hatinya." Minato terkekeh.

"Hei, kau tidak keberatan ya? Tidak terpilih untuk menjadi model?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba. Minato menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memang nyaris tidak pernah menjadi model. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Yah, jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli."

"Hoo…" Kushina bergumam sesaat. Matanya tertuju pada hijaunya pepohonan yang ada di depannya. Mikoto dan kru lain mulai berpose di depan pepohonan dan mengambil gambar untuk kenang-kenangan. Beberapa di antara mereka juga berlari ke arah sungai kecil yang terbentang dan menjerit-jerit kecil ketika memasukkan kaki mereka di air sungai yang dingin itu.

"Kenapa?" Minato tersenyum lebar melihat Kushina. "Mau ikut bermain bersama mereka? Sayang ya, kita tidak bisa membawa Lacter…" Kushina terpaksa menitipkan Lacter ke tempat orang tuanya. Wanita itu tidak mau meninggalkan Lacter di tempat penitipan binatang karena dulu pernah ada kejadian di mana Lacter bertengkar dengan anjing lain. Wanita itu dengan berat hati meninggalkan Lacter yang terus mengaing ketika menatap kepergian Kushina.

"Yah…" Kushina hanya bisa bergumam. Baru lima hari berlalu sejak mereka sampai ke _villa_ ini, namun dia sudah merindukan Lacter.

"Sudahlah. Kau mau bermain? Ada ikan loh, di sungai itu!" Minato cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia merasa bersalah karena membawa-bawa nama Lacter. Minato berjalan ke depan, hendak menarik Kushina, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tangan Kushina menahan Minato dan menariknya mundur.

"Aku tidak mau bermain air." Matanya menatap Minato dengan tajam. Jantung Minato langsung berdetak cepat ketika melihat sepasang mata berwarna violet yang seakan-akan menembus isi pikirannya itu. Lagi-lagi, dia teringat akan mimpinya tadi.

"La-lalu?"

"Aku mau kembali ke _villa_. Dan kau harus temani aku."

"Kembali ke _villa_? Untuk apa?"

"Ciuman."

"Hah? Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak… tunggu…" Minato langsung terdiam. Wajahnya langsung menjadi kaku, seakan-akan kerasukan sesuatu.

Sesaat, mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa. Kushina menoleh ke belakang dan menatap wajah Minato yang terpaku. Tatapan Minato kosong.

"Kenapa? Mau menolak seperti dulu?" Kushina mencibir. "Hei, Minato!" Kushina melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Minato, namun lelaki tersebut masih terpaku. "Minato?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya, mulai takut kalau otak Minato meledak kerena terlalu stress. "Mmm… kalau kau terlalu lelah, kita bisa latihan be…"

"Baiklah."

"… sok… Hah?" Kushina melongo, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku mau." Minato melangkah maju, menggandeng tangan Kushina dan memimpinnya masuk ke dalam _villa_. Kushina melongo semakin lebar ketika melihat Minato yang mambawanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci kamar tersebut. "Ayo, kita ciuman sekarang juga." Minato melepaskan mantel di tubuhnya dan melempar mantel tersebut di lantai. Kushina hanya bisa terbelalak. Dia menggosok matanya, tidak percaya akan penglihatannya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu ada apa dengan kepala Minato. Konslet karena terlalu banyak dimarahi Jiraiya?

Minato melepaskan sepatunya dan menarik Kushina, mendorong wanita itu sampai dia terjatuh di ranjang. Awalnya, Minato tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia dilanda kebingungan. Dia mencintai Kushina. Dia tahu itu. Perasaan cinta itu membuatnya tegang, malu, dan bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan. Setiap malam dia memikirkan cara-cara untuk menolak Kushina secara halus setiap kali Kushina ingin latihan berciuman dengannya. Dia berpikir, kalau Kushina tidak mencintainya maka dia tidak bisa mencium Kushina. Pemikirannya yang berlebihan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur atau sering tidak bisa berakting.

Akhirnya, Minato seakan-akan mendapat pencerahan dari _Kami-sama_. Lelaki itu sadar akan sesuatu.

Jika Kushina tidak menyukainya, maka Kushina akan menolaknya ketika mereka berciuman di hotel dulu.

Jika Kushina tidak menyukainya, maka Kushina tidak akan menghabiskan masa bersamanya.

Jika Kushina tidak menyukainya, maka Kushina pasti tidak mau berciuman dengannya, meski hanya berakting. Dan sekarang, Kushina memaksanya untuk latihan berciuman.

Sesuai ajaran Jiraiya, bertindaklah sesuai dengan kata hati. Awalnya, ajaran itu terdengar sesat di telinga Minato namun sekarang, dia sangat menyetujui ajaran itu. Dia tidak akan tahu seperti apa perasaan Kushina terhadapnya jika dia selalu lari.

"Aku mulai." Minato menatap Kushina lekat-lekat, membuat wajah wanita tersebut bersemu merah. Kushina sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika bibir Minato menempel di sudut bibirnya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya menyentuh leher Minato. Entah mengapa, lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa pengetahuannya.

"Kushina…" Suara bisikkan Minato seakan-akan membawa aliran listrik ke tubuh Kushina, membuat akal sehatnya menghilang. Perutnya bergejolak kegirangan. Perasaan yang ada padanya ketika di hotel itu mulai kembali. Kushina sebenarnya bingung kenapa perasaan ini tidak datang padanya ketika mereka sedang berakting tadi. Namun, karena dada Minato yang menempel di tubuhnya dan tangan Minato yang merengkuhnya, Kushina tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minato, menyusupkan jari-jarinya di balik rambut pirang Minato.

Di detik ketika Minato menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kushina, terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu. Mereka berdua langsung tersentak dan menjauhkan diri secepat mungkin.

"Hei, aku mengganggu?" Mikoto meringis ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Minato.

"Tidak, kok!" Kushina merengut. Dia berusaha memasang tampang tenang, tapi entah mengapa rasanya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan terhadap Mikoto. "Kenapa?"

"Ada SMS di HP-mu." Mikoto menyerahkan ponsel Kushina.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kushina, meraih ponselnya.

"Tidak tahu. Nomornya berasal dari nomor luar negeri."

Kushina masih merengut. Dia menoleh ke arah Minato dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah, namun Minato hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah ponselnya. "Coba lihat dulu siapa yang SMS dari luar negeri itu?" Minato beranjak dan berdiri di sisi Kushina, ikut membaca SMS tersebut.

_**I'm gonna call you soon.**_

_**Love,  
>You-know-who.<strong>_

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun Kushina sama sekali tidak terlihat bingung. "Sepertinya aku tahu ini dari siapa…" Wajah kesal Kushina langsung terlihat bersemangat, membuat Minato mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa?"

Kushina tidak menjawab. Namun wajahnya berseri-seri, membuat Minato semakin bingung. Wanita tersebut tiba-tiba menjerit girang ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. "Darrell! Ini kau, kan! Aku kangen padamu!"

_Darrell?_ Minato mengerutkan kening. _Kangen?_

"Kau akan ke sini? Bersama siapa saja?" Wajah Kushina bersemu merah karena semangat. "Astaga! Benarkah? Ahh! Terima kasih! _I love you so much_!"

_Love?_ Kerutan di kening Minato semakin mendalam. Kushina menutup ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah Minato dan Mikoto yang masih melongo.

"Panggil Jiraiya! Aku sudah menemukan model cowok yang sangat pantas untuk tema 'dark' itu!"

"Darrell itu siapa, Kushina?" tanya Minato, mulai gusar. Namun, Kushina sudah melesat keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Jiraiya. Melihat Kushina yang seperti itu, pertanyaan baru mulai masuk ke dalam kepala Minato. _Siapa Darrell? Mantan pacar Kushina?_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ya...**

**lagi ngebut masalahnya...**

**kalau ada kesalahan silahkan kasih tahu ya...**

**Mind to review?  
><strong>


	8. DARRELL

** AN: HAI! :D**

**wah... kukira aku gak bisa update hari ini... taunya bisa... berkat dukungan Meiko chayank!**

**#plak!**

**okee... moga2 chapter kali ini berkenan di hati para pembaca yaa**

**thnks buat semua yg udah baca, nunggu, review, alert, fave dan semacemnya... :p**

**thnks buat...**

**SWANDIE**

**NO NAME**

**AL-QATHANI**

**GERARUDO FLAZZH**

**CEMONGGG**

**WULAN-CHAN**

**KURO TENMA**

**DRAQUILL**

**RITARD S QUINT**

**ARIA**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**PEARLITE**

**WATADOS**

**UCI**

**NANA-CHAN**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING! Alur cepat! OOC, typos, dont like dont read yaaa**

**Enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DARRELL<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Darrell Hilton?"

"Darrell Hilton." Mikoto mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Ini." Jarinya menunjuk ke arah sebuah _cover_ CD.

Minato mengerutkan kening dan mengambil CD itu dari tangan Mikoto. "_The Numbers_?" Matanya tertuju pada nama yang tertera di _cover_ CD tersebut.

"The Numbers adalah grup band yang baru saja dibentuk di Amerika sana. Memang, band itu belum terkenal. Mereka baru saja berhasil meliris satu album." Mikoto menunjuk ke arah cover CD yang dipegang Minato. "Kau tahu, di hari pertama CD ini diliris, Kushina menjerit seperti orang gila. Karena CD-nya belum dijual di Jepang, dia sampai menuntut toko musik terbesar di Tokyo dan memaksa mereka menjual CD tersebut."

Minato hanya bisa melongo. "Aku tahu kalau Kushina itu adalah maniak musik. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik. Tapi, dia hanya akan menyukai musik tersebut jika musik itu berkenan di telinganya…" Minato menatap CD yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Namun, mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya Kushina sudah tergila-gila akan _The Numbers_ ini bahkan sebelum musik mereka diliriskan!"

Mikoto mengangkat bahunya. "Yah… Meski mereka baru saja meliriskan sekeping album, aku yakin kalau mereka akan segera terkenal tidak lama lagi." Wanita berambut raven itu membuka segel CD tersebut dan mengeluarkan poster yang dilipat di dalamnya. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ini." Mikoto menunjuk ke wajah kumpulan orang Amerika yang tercetak di poster tersebut. Minato mengerutkan kening dan memperhatikan wajah anggota band _The Numbers_ tersebut. "Suara mereka lumayan bagus. Aku sebenarnya kurang tahu identitas mereka. Namun aku tahu pasti kalau mereka menggunakan nomor sebagai identitas mereka. Anggota band mereka terdiri dari lima orang. Tiga cowok, dua cewek."

"Lalu? Yang mana Darrell Hilton?" tanya Minato, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegusarannya. "Yang ini?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk ke wajah seorang lelaki berambut hitam ikal yang menyeringai lebar. "Atau yang ini?" Dia menunjuk ke arah sosok lelaki jangkung yang mengenakan topi, sehingga wajah lelaki itu tidak terlihat.

"Mmm… Jangan merasa tersinggung ya, Minato…" Mikoto terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum dia menunjuk wajah Darrell Hilton. "Yang ini…" Jarinya mendarat ke wajah lelaki jangkung yang berdiri di tengah. Rambut lelaki tersebut berwarna pirang seperti Minato, hanya saja rambut lelaki tersebut lurus. Mata lelaki itu menatap tajam, berwarna biru gelap.

"Hah?" Minato mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak percaya kalau lelaki yang bernama Darrell tersebut memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya. Yah, mungkin gaya rambut mereka berbeda dan tambahan lagi, Darrell adalah orang Amerika berkulit putih. Dia memiliki wajah khas para artis barat yang menjadi incaran para gadis. Minato menatap poster itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Lalu? Kenapa nama mereka semua tidak tertera di poster ini?"

"Makanya… salah satu alasan kenapa _The Numbers_ ini akan cepat terkenal…" Mikoto mengangkat jarinya. "Mereka tidak menyebutkan nama asli mereka, hanya nomor saja. Makanya namanya _The Numbers_. Mereka membuat para pendengar menjadi penasaran. Pasti banyak pendengar yang akan mencari tahu asal-usul mereka."

Minato mengangkat setengah alisnya. "Lalu? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang bernama 'media' yang bisa membuat identitas mereka terekspos?"

"Yah… aku sudah mencari informasi tentang The Numbers. Namun, karena mereka belum terkenal saat ini, tidak ada media yang mau bersedia mengorek identitas mereka. Bahkan CD mereka tidak dijual di setiap toko musik di Jepang ini!"

"Intinya, kau tahu dari mana kalau lelaki ini Darrell Hilton?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Oh… Karena ini…" Mikoto memasukkan CD tersebut ke dalam laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia melewati semua musik dan menekan tombol tertentu. "Dengar ini baik-baik."

"_**Hi. I'm number three."**_ Terdengar suara lelaki yang lembut namun tegas. _**"You can call me 'three' or Hilton if you like. As the leader of this band, I would like to thank all of…"**_

Suara tersebut langsung lenyap ketika Mikoto menekan icon 'stop' di laptopnya. "Tentu saja aku bingung setelah mendengar ini. Lalu aku bertanya pada Kushina. Yang mana cowok bernama Hilton itu. Lalu Kushina langsung menunjuk lelaki pirang yang ada di tengah."

"Jadi Hilton itu bukan nama depan, melainkan marga?" tanya Minato lagi. Tentu saja. Anggota band tersebut berusaha menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Tidak mungkin mereka dengan sengaja memberitahu nama lengkap mereka. Namun, Minato yakin bahwa banyak orang yang terjebak. Mereka pasti menyangka kalau 'Hilton' adalah nama depan. "Pintar juga cowok ini…" Minato bergumam sambil melirik ke arah wajah lelaki berambut pirang yang ada di poster. Dia sengaja memberi tahu nama marganya untuk menjebak para pendengar.

"Intinya, aku tahu dari Kushina kalau orang bernama Darrell itu, mempunyai marga Hilton. Aku dengar dari Kushina. Kau bisa tanya kalau kau tidak percaya." Mikoto menatap poster tersebut sekali lagi. "Kau mau tahu alasan _utama_ mengapa band ini akan segera terkenal?" Mikoto menunjuk ke arah lelaki di tengah gambar. "Dia misterius, dia ketua band, suaranya bisa menarik hati wanita, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Aku bisa saja tergila-gila akan wajah tampannya kalau Fugaku tidak ada."

"Memanfaatkan rasa penasaran manusia untuk menjadi terkenal…" Minato bergumam. Diam-diam, dia sependapat dengan Mikoto. "Jadi… maksudmu…" Minato mengetuk meja, berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat. "Lelaki ini berhubungan dengan Kushina?"

Mikoto mengangkat bahu. "_Well_… sebenarnya satu setengah tahun yang lalu Kushina pernah pergi ke Amerika selama beberapa bulan. Itu saat-saat ketika dia baru putus dengan Daisuke Miura. Kelihatannya dia pergi ke Amerika karena seseorang mengundangnya ke sana."

"Dan orang itu adalah Darrell Hilton?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kemungkinannya besar…" Mikoto memperhatikan Minato lekat-lekat. "Dengar. Aku tahu kalau kau gelisah… Namun aku bisa memastikan kalau Kushina menyukaimu, oke?" Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Kushina tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki sebanyak dia menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Dia menikmati keberadaanmu di sisinya, Minato. Dia hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui hal itu."

Minato terdiam sesaat. Perlahan-lahan, senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Mikoto. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan kalau Kushina selalu tertarik pada lelaki yang bersuara indah."

Mikoto langsung terbungkam. "Ta-tapi tertarik itu beda dengan suka, kan?" Wanita itu cepat-cepat menyemangati Minato. Lelaki berambut pirang tersebut mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mempercayai ucapan Mikoto. Dia ingin percaya bahwa Kushina menyukainya meski hanya sedikit. Tapi… dia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaan cemas di dalam dirinya.

"Hei, apakah Kushina menyukaiku karena warna rambut dan mataku sama seperti lelaki ini?" Minato menunjuk ke arah wajah ketua _The Numbers_ tersebut. "Kushina sudah mengenal Darrell sebelum dia mengenalku… Dan Kushina harus tinggal di Jepang untuk pekerjaan. Dia merindukan lelaki itu dan ketika melihat sosokku yang lumayan mirip dengan Darrell, dia…"

"Minato! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!" Mikoto cepat-cepat meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Minato, mencoba untuk menenangkan lelaki tersebut. "Kushina bukan tipe cewek yang seperti itu! Lagipula, wajahmu tidak mirip dengan Darrell Hilton ini! Hanya warna rambut dan mata saja. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pesimis seperti ini?"

Minato menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah. "Aku tidak tahu…" Wajah Kushina berulang kali muncul di dalam benaknya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "Aku tidak mengerti! Aku merasa… cemas? Aku merasa kesal lalu… marah?" Minato menatap mata _onyx_ Mikoto dengan perasaan bingung. "Aku tidak bisa tenang! Aku tidak mengerti! Mengapa aku bisa seperti ini! Jangan-jangan aku sudah gil…"

"Kau cemburu." Mikoto mendengus. "Kau tidak gila! Hanya dibakar api cemburu!" Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika dia melihat wajah bingung Minato. Yah… dia tidak bisa melihat hal ini setiap hari. Dalam hati, Mikoto menyelamati Kushina yang berhasil membuat Minato menjadi seperti ini. "Begini saja… Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan kepada Kushina apa hubungannya dengan Darrell itu sebelum kau menjadi gila sungguhan dan dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa?" Mikoto menepuk tangan Minato.

"Bertanya apa padaku?"

Dua aktor yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu tersebut melompat kaget ketika mereka mendengar nada suara yang sinis dan tajam dari belakang mereka. Kushina Uzumaki menatap tajam ke arah Minato dan Mikoto. Jarak tubuh mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh, tangan mereka berdua yang terpaut dan terlebih lagi, sejak tadi dia bisa melihat kalau kedua sahabatnya itu berbisik-bisik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Mata Kushina mendelik tajam ke arah tangan Minato dan Mikoto yang masih terpaut. Di detik kemudian, Minato cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

"K-kau salah paham!" Mikoto cepat-cepat menjelaskan.

"Iya! Kami hanya membicarakan band _The Numbers_ yang kau sukai itu!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, wajah Kushina langsung berseri-seri. "Bagaimana? Band itu bagus sekali kan! Tidak rugi aku memesan CD mereka sampai sepuluh keping!"

_Sepuluh keping?_

"Apa yang kau suka dari band ini?" Minato mencoba memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja.

"Pertama-tama, lagunya memang bagus sekali! Lalu, orang kusayangi juga bernyanyi di sana!" Wajah Kushina merona dan tanpa sadar, dia sudah melompat-lompat kecil, membuat Minato melongo.

"Darrell Hilton?" tanya Minato sambil mengerutkan kening. Di detik itu juga, Minato memutuskan untuk menjadikan sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu rivalnya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Kushina menatap Minato dengan terbelalak. "Mikoto ya?" Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Jangan sebarkan, ya, Minato! Identitas mereka masih rahasia, loh!"

"Maaf ya, Kushina." Mikoto meringis, memasang wajah bersalah. Mikoto bukan tipe wanita yang menyebarkan rahasia seenaknya. Tapi, demi bersatunya Minato dan Kushina, dia akan melakukan apa saja. Dia tahu kalau Kushina sudah mempunyai perasaan terhadap Minato. Mikoto juga tahu kalau tanpa dorongan Kushina tidak akan menyadari perasaannya terhadap Minato. Minato sendiri tidak punya keinginan untuk mengakui cintanya terhadap Kushina. Lelaki yang berprinsip 'tak-apa-asal-aku-bisa-terus-bersama-Kushina' itu membuat Mikoto menggelengkan kepala.

"_Stupid couple…_" Wanita itu bergumam, sehingga membuat Kushina dan Minato menoleh ke arahnya secara serentak. "_Nothing!_" Mikoto cepat-cepat memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Kalian ini aneh-aneh saja…" Kushina mendekati Mikoto dan merampas poster _The Numbers_ yang ada di tangannya. Wanita berambut merah itu melipat poster tersebut dengan hati-hati dan memasukkan benda kesayangannya itu ke dalam tas-nya. "Sudah yaa, aku mau pergi ke bandara dulu! Mikoto, Minato, jangan sebarkan kedatangan Darrell, ya! Bisa gawat kalau ada orang yang tahu identitasnya!"

"Tunggu, Kushina!" Minato beranjak dari sofa dan mengejar Kushina. "Sebentar lagi ada pengambilan gambar!"

Kushina melambaikan tangan tanpa berhenti melangkah. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Minato. "Jangan khawatir, Jiraiya sudah memberi ijin! Lagipula aku pergi untuk menjemput model yang ditunggu-tunggu Jiraiya!"

Minato langsung melongo. Menjemput model yang ditunggu-tunggu Jiraiya? _Kushina pergi untuk menjemput Darrell Hilton itu… Jangan-jangan Darrell itu juga yang menjadi model?_ Minato memejamkan mata dan membayangkan sosok lelaki asing yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu. "Tidak cocok… Wajahnya terlalu 'malaikat'." Minato hendak mengejar Kushina, namun wanita itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Dia sudah pergi?" Mikoto menyusul lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Dia memang tidak sabaran. Dia lupa membawa HP-nya! Sudahlah, lupakan kesedihanmu…" Mikoto menepuk bahu rekannya tersebut.

Minato melirik ke arah Mikoto sambil memasang wajah yang dingin. "Siapa yang sedih?"

"Kalau begitu jangan marah."

"Siapa yang marah?"

"Aku tidak marah." Minato menyingkirkan tangan Mikoto dari bahunya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan…"

Minato menggertakkan gigi dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia tahu kalau Mikoto berusaha untuk menghiburnya, namun pada saat ini, kata-kata 'bijak' Mikoto sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. "Mikoto, terima kasih atas saranmu! Tapi aku tidak marah, tidak sedih, juga tidak cembur…"

"Bukan, maksudku jangan injak poster Kushina yang terjatuh di tanah tadi." Mikoto menunjuk ke arah _poster_ The Numbers yang masih terlipat rapi. Dan sekarang, sepatu Minato sudah mendarat dengan indahnya di atas poster tersebut. "Waduh… itu poster kesayangan-nya loh. Setiap malam sebelum tidur dia harus mengelus poster itu." Mikoto berdecak dengan wajah tenang. "Aku ingin memberimu saran, tapi sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan saranku." Mikoto dengan santai berjalan pergi dari Minato, meninggalkan lelaki yang sekarang terpaku bagai patung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze menatap dua benda di hadapannya. Benda pertama yang dipelototinya sejak tadi adalah poster _The Numbers_ yang sekarang dihiasi oleh jejak sepatunya dan benda yang kedua adalah ponsel Kushina yang tertinggal di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Minato mendesah bingung. Dia melirik ke arah Mikoto yang sedang meneliti naskah miliknya. Minato kembali menghela napas. Dia ingin meminta pertolongan Mikoto, namun dia tahu kalau Mikoto tidak akan membantu begitu saja setelah menerima perlakuan kasar darinya tadi.

"Kau bisa melakukan dua hal," ucapan Mikoto membuat lelaki pirang itu tersentak seketika. Mikoto menutup naskah kepunyaannya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Minato. "Kau pergi saja ke bandara dan antar ponsel itu kepada Kushina. Dia pasti senang dan merasa bersyukur sehingga dia akan melupakan jejak kaki di posternya itu."

Minato langsung menatap Mikoto dengan rasa syukur. Mikoto memang bukan tipe wanita yang merajuk. Dia berkepala dingin dan siap membantunya kapan pun. "Terima kasih," ujar Minato sungguh-sungguh. "Seharusnya Kushina masih belum jauh dari villa ini. Aku bisa mengejarnya dengan mudah."

Mikoto mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula letak bandara dengan tempat ini lumayan jauh. Jadi ada kemungkinan kau bertemu dengan mobil Kushina di dalam perjalanan."

Di detik ketika Minato menyambar kunci mobilnya, ponsel Kushina berdering nyaring. "Siapa itu?" tanya Mikoto sambil melirik ke layar ponsel. "Nomor yang tidak dikenal." Mikoto mengerutkan kening. "Kita abaikan saja ya?"

Minato terpaku. Mata birunya menatap ponsel Kushina yang masih berdering. "Angkat saja. Yang pasti bukan media atau orang luar karena nomor di ponsel itu nomor pribadi Kushina yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang." Minato menyambar ponsel tersebut. Entah kenapa, dia mempunyai firasat kalau yang menelpon ini adalah Darrell Hilton. Bisa jadi pesawat yang lelaki itu naiki sudah tiba di bandara dan Kushina masih di dalam perjalanan. Selagi menunggu Kushina, lelaki itu pasti membeli nomor sehingga dia bisa menghubungi Kushina. Minato terpaku sesaat. Dia tahu dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sopan jika dia mengangkat panggilan itu. Namun, bayangan Kushina yang berdampingan dengan Darrell Hilton membuat akal sehat Minato menghilang.

Minato tidak bisa membayangkan Kushina berduaan dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Dari cara bicara Kushina, Minato tahu kalau Kushina sangat menyukai Darrell tersebut. Apakah suka sebagai fans? Atau teman? Atau lebih dari teman? Minato tidak tahu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya tidak ingin kalau lelaki tidak dikenal mendekati Kushina. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu ternyata mempunyai rencana buruk terhadap Kushina? Minato tahu kalau lelaki idaman Kushina itu adalah lelaki yang bersuara indah. _Senpai_ yang dulu disukai Kushina itu mempunyai suara yang indah. Daisuke Miura, mantan pacar Kushina, adalah penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Dan sekarang Darrell Hilton? Bagaimana kalau Darrell juga mengkhianati Kushina, seperti yang dilakukan _senpai_ dan Daisuke Miura? Bagaimana kalau Kushina merasa terluka lagi dan mengalami trauma yang berat seperti dulu?

Jantung Minato mulai berdetak kencang. Dia mengepalkan tangannya ketika membayangkan Kushina yang meneteskan air mata.

Ponsel tersebut masih bergetar, seakan-akan menunggu Minato menekan tombol 'yes' terhadap panggilan tersebut. Minato sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengenal lelaki bernama Darrell itu. Dia harus mengetahui sifatnya. "Halo?" Minato menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dia mendengar kebisingan dari ponsel itu. Terdengar beberapa deruman motor dan kebisingan yang menulikan telinga. Ini bunyi kebisingan yang biasanya dia dengar di tempat ramai seperti bandara. Jantung Minato berdetak kencang. Dia menunggu jawaban dari pihak seberang, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"_Siapa kau?"_ Terdengar suara lelaki yang dalam dan serak. _"Ini ponsel Kushina Uzumaki bukan?"_

Napas Minato tertahan sesaat. Dia mulai menganalisa suara tersebut. Dari suara itu, bisa dipastikan kalau orang yang menelpon adalah lelaki yang berusia sekitar dua puluh sampai tiga puluhan. Selain itu, suara yang sedikit serak dan dalam adalah suara yang biasanya dianggap Kushina _cool_. "Betul. Ini ponsel Kushina." Minato menjaga nada suaranya, berusaha untuk tetap terdengar tenang dan berwibawa. Baru kali ini dia merasa tegang seperti ini. "Bisa saya tahu saya bicara dengan siapa?" Minato bertanya dengan sopan.

"_Mana Shina?"_ Lelaki itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Minato.

Shina?

Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Entah mengapa, firasat mengatakan kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan Darrell Hilton. Dia harus memastikan firasatnya itu. "Dia sedang keluar dan melupakan ponselnya. Ngomong-ngomong, anda siapa?"

"_Ke mana?"_

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Minato diabaikan begitu saja. Kesabaran Minato seakan-akan langsung menghilang. "Saya tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada seseorang yang tidak dikenal seperti anda," jawab Minato dengan penuh wibawa. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan 'Kamu Darrell Hilton kan?' sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, namun Minato ingin tahu apa jawaban dari lelaki itu setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sesaat, tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki tersebut.

"_Ini Minato Namikaze bukan?"_

Mata Minato terbelalak. "Kau tahu dari mana?" Minato melirik ke arah Mikoto yang mulai mendekatkan telinganya ke arah ponsel.

"_Ah, Shina banyak bercerita tentang dirimu."_ Nada suara lelaki tersebut perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi dingin. _"Cukup banyak sehingga aku bisa mengenalmu seketika."_

Minato mengepalkan tinjunya. Dia tahu kalau lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini sama sekali tidak terdengar senang dengan fakta bahwa dia adalah Minato Namikaze.

"Kalau begitu anda pasti Darrell Hilton, lelaki yang baru saja tiba di bandara." Minato membalas dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu terdiam sesaat.

"_Hoo…"_ lelaki tersebut tiba-tiba tertawa. _"Baiklah. Aku memang Darrell Hilton. 'Senang' berkenalan denganmu, Minato Namikaze."_

Minato mendengus. Nada lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terdengar senang. "Logat Jepang-mu lumayan bagus. Padahal kau orang Amerika, bukan?"

"_Any problems with that, jerk?"_ Darrell Hilton langsung menjawab dengan logat Amerika yang sangat lancar. _"If I can't speak Japanese fluently then how am I suppose to communicate with my dear Shina?"_

Minato mencoba tetap tenang dan mengabaikan ucapan _'jerk'_ dan _'my dear Shina'_ itu. "Oh, maaf. Bahasa Inggris Kushina lumayan lancar dan aku yakin dia mengenalmu ketika dia pergi berlibur di Amerika."

"_Maaf saja, tapi aku sudah mengenalnya sejak…"_

"_Hey!" _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dari balik telepon. _"Who is on the line?"_

Minato mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Suara tersebut terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Itu berarti jarak wanita itu dengan Darrell Hilton sangatlah dekat. Selain itu, wanita tersebut berbicara dalam logat Amerika yang sangat lancar. Darrell membawa seorang wanita Amerika bersamanya?

"_Nobody, honey. Just watch for the luggages." _Darrell menjawab cepat.

Honey?

"Siapa itu?" Tanpa Minato sadari, wajahnya sudah terbakar. Mikoto mulai merasa gusar akan perubahan di wajah Minato. "Kau membawa wanita lain bersamamu? Dan kau akan menemui Kushina?" Minato tidak bisa menahan amarah yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Ingatan masa kelamnya kembali muncul, di mana kakak kelas dari sekolah yang sama mengajak Kushina dan hanya ingin mempermainkan wanita itu.

"_Apa urusanmu?"_ jawab Darrell, dingin. _"Aku boleh membawa sepuluh wanita sekali pun bersamaku."_

"Siapa wanita yang ada di sebelahmu?" Minato nyaris berteriak.

"_Dia tunanganku."_ Darrell menjawab tanpa ragu. _"Dan aku kemari untuk membuktikan pada Kushina bahwa aku sudah mempunyai tunangan. Wanita itu cerewet sekali. Dia masih mengira kalau dia punya harapan terhadapku."_ Darrell mendengus. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat sinis. _"Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku sudah punya tunangan. Wanita bodoh."_ Tawa licik keluar dari mulut lelaki tersebut. _"Aku tidak sabar lagi melihat wajahnya ketika dia melihat wanita cantik ini di sebelahku. Ekspresi wajah Kushina pada saat itu pasti sangat… tak ternilai."_

Di detik itu juga, Minato menekan tombol _'end'_ di ponsel Kushina. Dia menyambar kacamata hitam dan kunci mobilnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju lapangan parkir di dekat vila.

"Minato!" Mikoto menjerit dari kejauhan, namun suara Mikoto tidak bisa sampai pada telinga Minato. Darah mengalir dengan sangat cepat di tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya yang menggila seakan-akan menulikan telinganya. Minato mengepalkan tinju berkali-kali. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Wajah tangis Kushina terus berputar di kepalanya. Minato membayangkan dirinya yang berlari ke arah Darrell Hilton dan langsung menghantam lelaki brengsek itu. Dia membayangkan dirinya yang menendang, memukul dan menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu di depan Kushina. Dia tidak peduli kalau Kushina akan membencinya seumur hidup. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan _membunuh_ lelaki yang berani mempermainkan Kushina.

Minato memegang setir dan melaju dengan sangat cepat. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat akan amarah dan rahangnya mengeras. Di detik ketika dia sampai pada lapangan parkir di bandara, dia langsung melompat keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya. Dia tidak heran kalau pintu mobilnya rusak begitu saja. Minato nyaris berlari ke ruangan kedatangan. Mata birunya bergerak dengan liar, mencari-cari sosok lelaki pirang yang berdampingan dengan seorang wanita Amerika.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" jeritan histeris yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar. Minato menoleh ke kanan, di mana dia langsung menemukan sosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang berdiri di dekat lelaki jangkung dengan wanita asing di pelukannya. Lelaki jangkung tersebut mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam sehingga Minato tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. Sang wanita yang ada di pelukan lelaki itu juga mengenakan kacamata hitam. "A-aku tidak percaya… K-kalian bertunangan?" Wanita berambut merah panjang yang berada di dekat mereka membekap mulutnya.

_Kushina._

Minato menggertakkan gigi dan berlari ke arah wanita itu. Dia berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga Kushina dan dua orang Amerika itu tersentak melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Lho? Mina… to!" Kushina menjerit kencang ketika melihat Minato yang langsung melayangkan tinjuan ke arah lelaki yang mengenakan topi tersebut. Lelaki itu langsung jatuh tersungkur, membentur koper yang ada di belakangnya.

"_Oh my God!"_ Wanita berambut panjang kecoklatan yang berada di sisi lelaki itu langsung menjerit kaget.

"Minato! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kushina ikut menjerit, namun Minato mengabaikan semua jeritan itu. Dia juga mengabaikan mata banyak orang yang tertuju padanya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau ada media yang mengenali sosoknya dan mencetak kejadian ini di koran esok hari. Dia hanya ingin menghabisi lelaki yang ada di depannya ini. Minato menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencengkeram kaus lelaki itu, memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Minato! Hentikan!" Kushina semakin menjerit. Dia mencoba untuk menahan Minato, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Berdiri kau!" Minato meraung. Kemarahan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. "Minta maaf pada Kushina! Minta maaf karena sudah mempermainkan perasaannya!"

Lelaki itu menatap Minato dan menyeringai lebar. Dia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang pecah dan menepis tangan Minato dengan mudahnya. "Memangnya apa urusanmu? Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Shina! Dia mencintaiku! Dia tidak mencintaimu!" Tanpa peringatan, lelaki itu membenturkan tinjuannya ke wajah Minato.

"Minato!" Kushina menjerit lagi, begitu pula dengan wanita yang ada di sisi lelaki itu. "Apa-apaan ini! Hentikan!" Suara Kushina mulai bergetar. Wajahnya pucat dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kushina memeluk Minato, mencoba untuk menahannya, namun Minato menepis tangan Kushina. "Hentikan, Mina…"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau dia tidak mencintaiku!" Dia berteriak, tidak mempedulikan rasa pening yang muncul, tidak mempedulikan kebisingan di sekitarnya, tidak mempedulikan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya. "Aku mencintainya dan aku akan melindunginya dari pria brengsek sepertimu!"

Tubuh Kushina menegang ketika dia mendengar jeritan itu. Dia menatap Minato dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hoo, boleh juga!" Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar dan meludah darah dari mulutnya. "_Come on! Fight me!_ Tinjuanmu tidak ada apa-apanya! Kau kira Shina akan mencintai lelaki lemah sepertimu, hah!"

Di detik ketika Minato hendak melayangkan tinjuannya, Kushina langsung berlari di tengah-tengah mereka, membuat Minato tersentak. Lelaki itu dengan segera menghentikan serangannya sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan kalian!" Jeritan Kushina melengking nyaring. Wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sekarang juga atau aku yang akan menghabisi kalian berdua!"

"Kushina, jangan ganggu aku. Aku harus membunuh lelaki brengsek in…" ucapan Minato langsung menghilang ketika dia menerima tatapan membunuh Kushina. "Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan! Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Dia menipumu, Kushina! Darrell Hilton yang kau cintai itu bertunangan dengan wanita itu!" Minato menunjuk ke arah wanita berambut panjang kecoklatan yang sejak tadi berada di sisi lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah gila, Minato?" Kushina menjerit, penuh dengan amarah. "Aku memang kaget karena mereka bertunangan! Tapi aku malah _sangat_ bahagia karena mereka bertunangan!"

Minato langsung melongo. "Bahagia?" dia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Kakakku bertunangan! Dengan sahabatku pula! Siapa yang tidak senang dengan kabar gembira itu!"

Minato melongo semakin lebar. "K-kakak?"

"Iya! Lelaki yang kau pukul seenaknya itu adalah kakakku! Ryu Uzumaki!"

Minato mengalihkan matanya dari Kushina dan menatap lelaki jangkung yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam itu. Sambil mendengus, dia melepaskan topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Minato langsung melongo ketika dia melihat rambut merah darah dan mata kuning terang dari balik kacamata hitam itu.

"Salam kenal, Minato Namikaze." Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar. Namun, dia langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena lupa pada fakta bahwa bibirnya pecah karena ditonjok Minato.

Minato masih melongo, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "La-lalu siapa Darrell Hilton itu? Kenapa dia mengaku kalau dia itu Darrell?"

Kali ini Kushina langsung mendelik ke arah kakaknya. "Kau mengaku pada Minato kalau kau itu Darrell? Apa-apaan ini, _nii-chan_!"

Lelaki bernama Ryu Uzumaki itu langsung menjulurkan lidah. "Bukan salahku. Aku sudah lama ingin membalas cowok bernama Minato Namikaze yang membuatmu sampai trauma bernyanyi itu."

Lagi-lagi Minato melongo. Dia dibohongi? Bukan Kushina yang membalas dendam padanya tapi malah sang kakak?

"La-lalu siapa Darrell Hilton?" Minato bertanya dengan nada histeris. "Kushina, setahuku kau datang ke bandara mau menjemput seseorang yang bernama Darrell Hilton! Mana lelaki itu? Mana lelaki pirang bermata biru yang bernama Darrell Hilton itu?"

Kushina kembali mengerutkan kening. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. "Siapa yang bilang kalau Darrell itu cowok, hah! Darrell Hilton itu wanita yang menjadi tunangan kakakku!"

Minato kembali melongo dan langsung menoleh ke arah wanita berambut coklat panjang yang terpaku di sisi Ryu Uzumaki.

"Maafkan bahasa jepangku yang masih patah-patah…" wanita itu berbicara dengan logat Jepang yang aneh. "Aku bingung. Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut terus dan kenapa kalian _fighting_? Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan semua ini padaku?"

Minato masih melongo. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk sadar dari lamunan. "Sejujurnya, aku juga butuh penjelasan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sesi tanya jawab ini." Kushina yang masih belum bisa menahan amarahnya. Mereka semua sudah tiba di dalam vila dan sekarang, lima orang itu (termasuk Mikoto) sedang duduk berdekatan. "Kita mulai dari Minato." Dia mendelik ke arah lelaki yang menyumpalkan tissue di hidungnya itu. "Dua hari lalu, aku menerima telepon dari Darrell yang mengatakan kalau dia akan datang ke Jepang. Betul?"

Minato menganggukkan kepala. "Dan kau menjerit 'aku kangen padamu!' kepada Darrell itu."

"Aku memang kangen padanya karena sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengannya."

"Lalu kau bertanya, 'kau akan ke sini? Bersama siapa saja?'."

"Dan Darrell menjawab bahwa dia akan datang bersama kakak yang sangat 'kucintai'," Kushina mendelik ke arah lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di dekatnya. "Karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih pada Darrell yang berhasil membujuk _nii-chan_. _Nii-chan_ kurang suka dengan Jepang karena sudah terbiasa tinggal di Amerika sana. Jadi aku sangat gembira karena mereka berdua akan datang. Aku mengira kalau kakakku bisa menjadi model karena wajahnya yang terlihat jahat itu." Kushina berhenti sesaat dan mendelik lagi ke arah kakaknya. "Bukan 'terlihat', kau _memang_ jahat!"

Mata kuning lelaki itu menatap Kushina dengan bersinar-sinar. Dia mengusap rambut adiknya sambil meringis. "Jangan begitu dong, sudah keturunan kan?"

"Jadi Darrell itu perempuan." Minato dan Mikoto berujar di waktu bersamaan. "Kenapa namanya Darrell kalau dia perempuan?" tanya Mikoto. "Sangat menyesatkan."

"Salahkan orangtuanya." Kushina menjawab sinis, membuat Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Nah sekarang, giliranku bertanya pada Mikoto." Kushina memasang senyuman 'manis', membuat Mikoto gemetar ketakutan. "Kenapa kau sampai salah paham? Kukira kau tahu kalau Darrell Hilton itu cewek. Bukankah sudah kukasih lihat posternya?" Kushina membentangkan poster _The Numbers_. Nyaris saja dia meledak lagi ketika melihat jejak sepatu Minato di sana. "Ini kakakku, dan ini Darrell!" Kushina menunjuk ke arah lelaki bertopi dan wanita berambut coklat panjang.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu secara lengkap. Kau mau menyembunyikan identitas mereka, kan?" Mikoto merengut. "Lagipula, ketika aku bertanya padamu 'cowok mana yang namanya Hilton' kau langsung menunjuk ke cowok berambut pirang ini!" Mikoto menunjuk ke arah ketua _The Numbers_ yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"_Oh, he is my brother."_ Darrell Hilton yang asli menjawab dengan santai. "Jupiter Hilton."

Kali ini Minato dan MIkoto yang melongo.

"Kau bertanya, 'cowok mana yang bernama Hilton' kan? Tentu saja Jupiter!" Kushina kembali menjerit frustrasi. "Ada dua Hilton di dalam band itu!"

"J-jadi kau sangat menyukai band itu karena…"

"Karena kakakku dan Darrell bernyanyi di band itu!"

Ryu Uzumaki tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga! Lucu sekali! Tidak rugi aku kembali ke Jepang! Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa tertawa seperti ini! Jadi kesalahpahaman ini terjadi karena kalian mengira kalau Darrell itu cowok kan? Memang, sih! Nama dia seperti nama laki-laki! _See? Darrell, this is your fault!_" Ryu mengacak-acak rambut tunangannya, membuat wanita itu merengut kesal.

"Tapi kakakmu yang seenaknya mengaku sebagai Darrell di telepon." Mikoto menunjuk ke arah Ryu.

Ryu mendengus. "Bukan salahku. Shina selalu bercerita padaku tentang Minato. Setiap kali kami ngobrol atau saling kirim email Shina selalu menceritakan Minato." Lelaki tampan itu mendelik ke arah Minato. "Tanpa sadar aku langsung mengenal karakternya. Jujur, baik hati, berwibawa, berjiwa pemimpin. Makanya ketika mendengar suaramu tadi aku langsung tahu kalau kau itu Minato dan dia kira kalau aku ini Darrell." Ryu meringis. "Memang, Shina sudah tidak benci lagi padamu, tapi sudah dari dulu aku ingin membalas dendam pada bocah yang menyebabkan trauma bernyanyi pada adikku sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Mata kuning lelaki itu menatap Minato dengan jahil. "Sebenarnya dari cerita Kushina, aku sadar sebenarnya Minato itu suka pada Kushina! Memang, Kushina bilang padaku kalau Minato benci padanya sehingga menjahilinya sampai seperti itu. Tapi kalau Minato benci pada Kushina, kenapa dia sampai mencium gadis yang dia benci itu di depan si _senpai_?"

Pertanyaan Ryu membuat wajah Minato terbakar.

"Tapi yah… apa pun alasannya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan cowok lemah sepertimu menyukai adikku kan? Makanya aku mengujimu." Ryu menunjuk ke arah bibirnya yang pecah. "Tapi kau tidak selemah yang kubayangkan." Dia menyeringai. "Dan pengakuan cintamu tadi lumayan mengesankan."

Wajah Minato semakin terbakar.

"Pengakuan cinta?" Mata Mikoto melebar. "Seperti apa? Seperti apa?"

Kali ini wajah Kushina ikut memerah.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau dia tidak mencintaiku!" Ryu berteriak tiba-tiba. "Aku mencintainya dan aku akan melindunginya dari pria brengsek sepertimu!"

Selain ahli berbohong, dan penyanyi, ternyata Ryu juga bisa berakting dengan sangat baik.

Mikoto melongo. "Astaga! Minato menjerit seperti itu? Di hadapan orang banyak?"

"_He did._" Darrell Hilton menyeringai lebar. "Selamat, Kushina! Pacarmu macho sekali! Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Kushina dan Minato tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya duduk mematung, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah saling bertatapan.

Kasus pertama sudah dipecahkan. Darrell Hilton adalah seorang wanita dan lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Darrell itu ternyata adalah kakak Kushina, Ryu Uzumaki. Dan dia bertunangan dengan Darrell Hilton tersebut. Kesalahpahaman sudah beres dan sekarang kasus kedua muncul.

Bagaimana dengan hubungan Minato dan Kushina? Apakah reaksi Kushina terhadap pengakuan cinta Minato yang 'panas' itu?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Okeee... segitu aja dulu...**

**btw, pernah ada yg nanya, di chapter brapa fic From Hatred Into Love tamat?**

**seharusnya di chapter 10 :)**

**jadi udah mau tamat nih fic**

**sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan... dan makasih udah baca! :D**

**HAPPY B'DAY BUAT MINATO! :D**

**ps: aku ngerasa kalau chapter kali ini super rumit, jadi kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan ditanyakan yaa.  
><strong>


	9. MAGNET

**Hai semuanya! :D**

**makasih udah nunggu...**

**mmm, jujur, ini chapter terpanjang yg pernah kutulis dari semua fiction.**

**Aku kaget dengan semua pendapat yang aku dapat di chapter lalu. Gak nyangka banyak yang suka chapter sebelumnya, padahal kukira chapter 8 itu rumit trus gak bagus :p**

**makasih yaa, readers! :D**

**Makasih karna udah setia baca fic ini, meski updatenya super lama dan banyak kesalahan lainnya...**

**okee, langsung aja deh! Thanks buat...**

**KURO TENMA**

**GENERATION45**

**DRAQUILL**

**AIRANDAIR**

**HEYDAR AL QATHANI**

**WATADOS**

**TSUKIYOMI AORI HOTORI**

**PEARLITE**

**GERARUDO FLAZZH**

**UZUMINA AI-CHAN**

**FIYUI-CHAN**

**TERRANIT RELIEF**

**SWANDIE**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D  
><strong>

**PS: sori kalau ada nama yg salah tulis**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: OC, OOC, typos, alur cepat! Dont like dont read :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>MAGNET<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Ini Ryu Uzumaki? Model pria yang akan menarik hati Tsunade itu?" Jiraiya memperhatikan wajah Ryu Uzumaki dan dia langsung mengernyitkan hidung, seakan-akan baru saja menyeruput susu yang sudah basi. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh memar kebiru-biruan di wajah lelaki itu. "Tak bisa diterima!"

"Diam, kakek mesum." Ryu menjawab dengan sinis dan dingin, membuat sutradara setengah baya itu melotot.

"Aku akui kalau aku mesum, tapi aku masih muda! Umurku masih dua puluhan!"

"Tentu saja. Dua puluh. Usiamu yang sebenarnya dibagi dua." Seringai kemenangan Ryu melebar ketika dia melihat wajah Jiraiya yang merah padam.

"Tsunade! Sebaiknya aku mencari model lain untukmu!" Jiraiya mendengus marah. Namun, Tsunade Senju meringis sambil memperhatikan wajah Ryu baik-baik.

"Aku suka dengannya. Tubuhnya jangkung, kekar. Struktur wajahnya tampan. Rambut merah darah dan mata kuning keemasan." Tsunade bergumam dan memperhatikan Ryu baik-baik. "Selain itu… dia terlihat… liar." Mata Tsunade terpaku pada sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang tajam. Jarang sekali dia melihat lelaki dengan sorot mata liar seperti itu. "Kau terkesan… buas. Apalagi dengan itu di wajahmu," Tsunade menunjuk ke arah memar yang ada di wajah Ryu. Lelaki itu meringis, dan pada detik itu juga, bibirnya yang koyak kembali terbuka, menyebabkan darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Ryu mengernyitkan kening sesaat lalu membuka mulut, menyeka darah tersebut dengan lidahnya. Matanya yang liar tetap terpaku pada Tsunade. "Kau diterima!" Tanpa ragu lagi Tsunade langsung mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Apa! Tsunade! Masa kau biarkan bocah ini merebut hatimu?" Jiraiya menjerit kesal.

"Tentu saja." Ryu mendengus. "Dia tidak sebodoh itu, membiarkan kakek mesum merebut hatinya."

Di detik itu juga, Jiraiya mengamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nii-chan_, kau keterlaluan." Kushina melirik ke arah kakaknya yang masih meringis. "Sungguh! Kau masih saja tidak pernah mempedulikan perasaan orang lain." Wanita berambut merah itu menghela napas. Dia masih ingat alasan kenapa Ryu pergi ke Amerika, meninggalkan keluarganya. Ryu tidak pernah mendengarkan perintah orang tuanya. Sehingga kedua orang tuanya muak dan langsung mengirim Ryu pergi ke Amerika, menelantarkan anak itu sendirian. Kushina masih ingat, pada saat itu dia masih kecil, umurnya sepuluh tahun ketika Ryu yang masih berumur dua belas meninggalkannya dan pergi ke Amerika. Dia masih belum paham alasan kenapa Ryu begitu membenci orang tuanya dan dengan senang hati pergi ke Amerika, tinggal bersama keluarga jauh yang tinggal di sana. Tepat ketika Ryu berusia delapan belas tahun, dia menolak uang dari orang tuanya dan mencari penghasilan sendiri. Kushina tahu kalau orang tuanya sangat membenci Ryu dan selalu marah jika Kushina menyebutkan nama kakaknya di depan wajah mereka. Karena itu Kushina jarang membicarakan Ryu, sehingga Mikoto dan Minato sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kushina mempunyai kakak. Namun meski begitu, Kushina sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Nyaris tiap malam dia mengirim _e-mail_ atau menelpon kakaknya.

"Ah, tapi dari yang kulihat kau lumayan suka dengan tingkahku tadi. Lagipula aku ingin membalas kakek tua yang dengan sengaja menggoda Darrell." Ryu membentangkan lengannya, mengundang Kushina untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Tanpa ragu, Kushina langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada lelaki itu. Sesaat, mereka berdua hanya duduk seperti itu di taman vila. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Mereka duduk diam, menikmati angin lembut yang menerpa mereka.

"Jadi…" Ryu memulai percakapan. "Kukira aku akan melihat wajahmu dan si pirang terpasang di koran karena kejadian dua hari lalu. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa, heh?"

"Tentu saja ada apa-apa." Kushina mendengus. "Jiraiya sampai panik karena menerima banyak telepon yang menanyakan keberadaan diriku dan Minato. Habis, banyak orang bersaksi kalau mereka melihat kami berdua di bandara dua hari lalu."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja Jiraiya langsung mengatakan kalau itu kabar palsu dan berusaha membuktikan pada media kalau saat itu kami berdua sedang syuting, jadi tidak mungkin kami ada di bandara. Jiraiya juga meyakinkan media kalau yang dilihat para saksi itu bukan Minato dan Kushina yang asli, melainkan dua orang yang hanya berpura-pura menyamar menjadi kami untuk menarik perhatian."

"Masa media mau percaya begitu saja?"

Kushina mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang mereka sedang berusaha mencari info lebih banyak. Tapi sepertinya mereka mulai curiga kalau aku dan Minato mempunyai hubungan lebih dari rekan." Di detik itu juga, wajah Kushina merona. Dia langsung teringat akan 'pernyataan cinta' Minato dua hari lalu. Dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang diucapkan Minato itu hanya bagian dari naskah. Siapa tahu karena ditinju Ryu otak Minato jadi konslet dan kalimat dari naskah keluar begitu saja. Namun dia tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang sama dari naskah.

Apa yang diucapkan Minato itu jelas-jelas keluar dari hatinya sendiri.

Dia teringat kejadian dua hari lalu, di mana Ryu menggoda mereka berdua tentang pernyataan cinta tersebut. Kushina cepat-cepat berbisik ke arah Minato. "Kau hanya bercanda kan? Katakan pada mereka kalau kau hanya bercanda." Kushina mendesis pelan, sehingga hanya dia dan Minato yang bisa mendengarnya. Namun, lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan menggeleng.

"Aku serius." Dia tersenyum kaku. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku di bandara itu."

Wajah Kushina langsung terbakar.

Oke. Dia bukanlah wanita yang baru saja 'ditembak' untuk pertama kalinya. Sudah banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan berbagai macam cara. Ada yang pernah menyatakan cinta sambil membawa bunga mawar, atau mengajaknya makan ke restoran bintang lima di mana pemandangan indah tersedia di depan matanya. Ada juga yang menelponnya tiap malam dan mengatakan betapa dia mencintainya. Ada pula yang memakai kalimat gombal seperti…

"Cintaku padamu bagaikan banyaknya bintang-bintang di langit."

Tentu saja Kushina menahan diri untuk tidak muntah mendengar hal itu. Pada saat itu dia langsung menjawab. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu perasaanku terhadapmu sama dengan perasaanku ketika sedang menghitung bintang-bintang di langit itu." Kushina tersenyum dengan sangat manis sambil menunjuk ke arah bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

"Lalu? Aku yakin kalau kau merasa bahwa cintaku terhadapmu sangatlah tak terhitung kan?" Lelaki itu berseru dengan sangat gembira.

"Bukan. Aku merasa kalau menghitung bintang yang bertaburan itu sangat membuang waktu. Begitu juga perasaanku terhadapmu."

_The end._

Nyaris saja Kushina tertawa ketika mengingat hal itu. Namun sebanyak apa pun pernyataan cinta yang diterimanya, tidak ada pernyataan cinta yang bisa menyamai pernyataan cinta Minato. Minato tidak mengatakan kalimat yang gombal. Tidak mengajaknya ke restoran mahal untuk menyatakan cinta. Dia hanya menjeritkan kata hatinya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kushina tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kau dan Minato ya?" Ryu membuyarkan lamunan Kushina. "Hah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya." Lelaki itu terkekeh sesaat.

"Aku lebih tidak bisa membayangkan kau bertunangan dengan Darrell." Kushina mencibir. Dia mengenal Darrell dan dia langsung menyukai wanita itu di detik dia melihatnya. Dia tahu kalau sifat Darrell sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat kakaknya. _Entah bagaimana mereka bisa bersama seperti ini…_ batin Kushina.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kushina mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk mencari kalimat 'halus' yang tidak akan menyinggung kakaknya. Namun, dia langsung melupakan ide tersebut. Dia tahu kalau kakaknya mudah tersinggung, namun tidak di depan orang yang disayanginya. Kakaknya tidak akan marah akan apa pun yang diucapkannya. "Yah… hanya saja kalian tidak cocok. _Nii-chan_ terlalu liar," Kushina menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik ke mata Ryu yang bersinar jahil. Mau tak mau Kushina meringis. "Lalu Darrell itu sifatnya serius. Tenang. Berkepala dingin. Seperti… permukaan air di sungai. _Nii-chan_ sebaliknya. Seperti api yang tidak padam, membakar kesana kemari."

Sesuai dugaan Kushina, Ryu sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Lelaki itu menyeringai semakin lebar. "Lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan? Kau tidak setuju akan hubungan kami berdua? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau mengajakku keluar hanya untuk membicarakan aku dan Darrell."

Pertanyaan Ryu membuat wajah Kushina merona seketika. "Aku… maksudku… aku setuju kok… Aku suka Darrell." Wanita itu meneguk ludah. "Tapi… aku ingin bilang… kalau Minato dan aku sama seperti kalian…" Entah mengapa, ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, dia merasa seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya. "Kami berdua tidak cocok. Aku… sifatku benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Minato."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia tidak seharusnya menyukaiku!" Kushina meledak tiba-tiba. "Dia… dia seharusnya menyukai seseorang seperti Mikoto! Mikoto feminim, perhatian… Memang, kadang-kadang dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku melongo, seperti memasang taruhan padaku! Tapi Mikoto sangatlah cocok berdampingan dengan Minato! Dia juga cantik, manis, lalu…"

"Kau lebih cantik darinya." Ryu langsung menyela.

"Pokoknya, wanita yang cocok dengan Minato itu adalah wanita yang lembut, yang mempunyai rasa kasih sayang yang besar! Aku selalu membayangkan kalau Minato akan menikah dengan wanita yang seperti itu, dan mereka akan tinggal di rumah yang hangat, penuh akan tawa, dikelilingi anak-anak yang manis dan menggemaskan…" entah mengapa, suara Kushina menjadi serak. Dia tahu betul kalau dia merasa terluka. Dia takut kalau Minato akan menyesal karena memilihnya. Dia takut kalau hubungannya dengan Minato akan hancur karena dia tidak bisa menjadi wanita yang sesuai dengan bayangannya. "Lalu aku tidak pernah membayangkan diriku bersama dengan lelaki seperti Minato! Aku selalu membayangkan diriku berdampingan dengan lelaki sepertimu. Liar, selalu seenaknya sendiri, tidak peduli akan aturan…" Kushina berhenti ketika Ryu mengusap sesuatu dari wajahnya dan dia mengernyitkan kening ketika dia sadar bahwa air matanya sudah meleleh begitu saja. "Nii-chan… Aku tidak mau Minato menyesal karena sudah memilihku… Dia… dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik… Dia…" Lagi-lagi ucapan Kushina terhenti ketika Ryu meletakkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Oleh-oleh. Dari Amerika." Ryu meringis. Di detik itu juga, Kushina meledak. Dia sedang mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dan kakaknya malah memberinya oleh-oleh? Nyaris saja Kushina melempar benda kehitaman yang ada di tangannya itu. Namun, mata Kushina terbelalak ketika melihat metal hitam yang ada di tangannya melayang dan menghilang. Dia menatap Ryu dengan bingung, apalagi ketika Ryu meringis jahil. Lelaki itu membuka telapak tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja, Kushina melihat metal hitam itu di tangan kakaknya.

"Kok bisa?" Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir kalau kakaknya belajar semacam sihir hitam di Amerika. Namun, ternyata jawaban untuk pertanyaannya sangatlah simpel. Ryu mengeluarkan bongkahan metal hitam yang tersembunyi di balik tangannya dan meletakkan metal tersebut di telapak tangan Kushina. Dalam sekejap, metal hitam yang satu lagi langsung datang ke telapak tangan Kushina, menempel di metal yang dimiliki Ryu tadi. "Magnet." Kushina bergumam pelan, menatap sepasang magnet yang sudah menempel itu. "Kuat sekali tarikannya!"

"Makanya, aku beli untuk menjahilimu. Aku ingat dulu ketika masih kecil. Kau sampai menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila ketika kau sedang bermain magnet."

Kushina langsung mendelik. "Kukira kau sudah lupa akan kejadian itu."

"Mana bisa?" Ryu tertawa. "Karena pada saat itu kau menanyakan hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar." Ryu berdehem, dan menaikkan ketinggian suaranya, mencoba untuk terdengar seperti anak kecil. "_Nii-chan_, kenapa magnet bisa saling menempel? Apakah karena mereka suami istri? Seperti Ayah dan Ibu? Kapan mereka bisa punya anak? Aku ingin bermain bersama anak magnet!"

Wajah Kushina langsung terbakar. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya sengaja membeli magnet hanya untuk menjahilinya. Tapi memang benar, dia tidak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nah, sekarang karena kau sudah lebih pintar, aku akan bertanya padamu," Ryu menahan tawanya. Lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah telapak tangan Kushina. "Kenapa dua magnet itu bisa saling menempel?"

Kushina mendengus. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Karena mereka mempunyai dua kutub yang berbeda. Utara dan selatan. Makanya mereka berdua bisa menempel." Kushina memisahkan kedua magnet tersebut. Dia membalikkan salah satu magnet dan mencoba menempel mereka, namun magnet tersebut malah terlontar keluar. "Magnet akan saling menolak kalau kutub yang sama dihadapkan."

"Tepat sekali! _Clever girl_!" Ryu mengusap rambut Kushina, membuat wanita itu mendengus bangga. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada dipuji seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya itu. "Oke, Shina. Kita kembali ke percakapan sebelumnya. Kenapa kau lebih memilih lelaki yang sifatnya sama sepertiku?" tanya Ryu dengan raut wajah serius.

Oke. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kakaknya serius.

"Habis… bukankah hal itu lebih masuk akal? Aku menikah dengan seseorang yang sifatnya mirip denganku. Dia akan menyukai hal yang kusukai, dan membenci hal yang kubenci. Kami akan bernyanyi bersama, seperti kau dan aku. Lalu menyelinap bersama di tengah malam. Aku liar, dan dia juga liar. Kami akan terus bersama karena kami berdua sangat cocok." Kushina menjawab dengan sangat yakin.

Ryu terdiam. "Begitu ya?" Dia meringis sambil mengambil dua magnet itu dari tangan Kushina dan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi… bagaimana kalau begini… Ini Shina yang liar, tidak tahu aturan dan suka seenaknya." Ryu menunjuk ke salah satu ujung magnet. "Dan ini lelaki idamanmu yang kau bilang sifatnya sama sepertiku. Liar, tidak tahu aturan, dan semacamnya." Ryu kembali menunjuk ke arah magnet yang satu lagi. Dengan pelan-pelan, Ryu menempelkan kedua ujung magnet itu dan dalam sekejap, kedua magnet itu terpental.

Mata Kushina terbelalak. Dia tidak bisa menjawab kakaknya. Dia hanya bisa terbungkam dan menatap kakaknya membalikkan salah satu magnet. "Dan ini…" Ryu menunjuk ke arah magnet yang sekarang sudah dibalik itu. "Adalah Minato yang tenang, berjiwa pemimpin dan peduli akan peraturan. Lelaki dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang denganmu." Ryu mendekatkan kedua ujung magnet dan tanpa perlu dipertanyakan, kedua magnet itu langsung menempel.

Kushina masih terdiam. Dia merasa kalau suaranya hilang, lenyap ditelan oleh dilema yang ada di dalam dirinya sekarang. Namun, dia tahu bahwa semua itu hanya ungkapan. Suaranya masih ada. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Mata violetnya terpaku, menatap sepasang magnet yang saling menempel itu.

"Shina adalah 'api', sama sepertiku." Ryu menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. "Apakah kau butuh 'api' sebagai pasanganmu? Kau sudah cukup terbakar. Apakah kau masih mau 'api' untuk membakarmu?" Dengan pelan, Kushina menggeleng. "Kau butuh 'air'." Lelaki itu menarik magnet yang tadi berperan sebagai Minato. "Kau butuh Minato untuk memadamkan 'api' di dalam dirimu. Dan sebaliknya…" Ryu masih tersenyum, mengangkat magnet di tangan kirinya, yang tadi berperan sebagai Kushina. "Kau menambahkan 'api' di dalam diri Minato. Pernahkah kau menyangka kalau lelaki kalem, tenang dan berkepala dingin sepertinya berteriak di depan umum dan menonjokku begitu saja? Tidak kan?" Kushina kembali menggeleng. Entah mengapa, dia merasa kalau kali ini suaranya benar-benar hilang. Bukan karena dilema, melainkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin menangis di saat itu juga. Suara kakaknya yang lembut dan senyumnya yang meyakinkan membuat Kushina merasa kalau dirinya bisa meledak dalam tangisan.

"Tapi… tapi bagaimana kalau Minato tiba-tiba tidak menginginkanku?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Dia memang menginginkanku sekarang, tapi bagaimana dengan masa depan nanti?"

"Minato sudah menginginkanmu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Cowok setia seperti dia tidak akan melupakanmu begitu saja. Kau yang terlalu keras kepala dan tidak mau mengakuinya." Ryu menepuk kepala Kushina. "Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah… apakah kau menginginkannya?"

Kushina menatap mata emas Ryu yang berkilat-kilat. Apakah dia menginginkan Minato? Dia membayangkan sosok lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih tersebut. Kushina membayangkan sosoknya yang mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum lembut. Apakah dia ingin meletakkan tangannya di tangan yang diulurkan itu? Minato… selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang. Kushina tahu dengan jelas kalau semua karakter Minato bertolak belakang dengan karakternya.

Minato tidak bisa bernyanyi, dia buta nada. Dia bisa saja meledakkan dapur hanya dengan mencoba memasak _sendirian_. Dia sabar, lembut, namun tegas. Tidak seperti Kushina yang cepat marah, dan tidak sabaran. Dia berjiwa pemimpin, bisa memberi perintah pada orang lain dan membuat mereka tunduk di depannya dengan sekejap. Sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa membuat mereka tunduk dengan kegarangannya saja.

Apakah… apakah dia menginginkan Minato? Menginginkan lelaki yang bertolak belakang dengannya itu?

Lelaki itu akan terus berada di sisinya, tidak akan membuatnya terluka. Dia akan menenangkannya setiap kali dia merasa gusar. Dia akan menghiburnya dengan kata-katanya yang lembut, membuatnya meleleh dengan suaranya yang bagai beledu itu. Bersama Minato, semuanya terasa… berbeda. Dia bisa dengan santai menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak perlu menahan mulut motornya yang tidak pernah berhenti berbicara itu karena Minato adalah pendengar yang baik. Dia tidak perlu lagi mengirim Lacter ke rumah orang tuanya setiap kali dia ada pekerjaan, karena Minato akan merawat Lacter. Dia tidak perlu malu untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang dia inginkan karena Minato sudah mengetahui semua keinginannya bahkan sebelum Kushina membuka mulutnya. Dan dia akan memberikan apa yang Kushina inginkan. Akan melakukan apa pun yang terbaik untuknya.

Sesuai ucapan kakaknya tadi, dia sudah terbakar. Dia punya 'api' dalam dirinya. Untuk ada dia menginginkan seseorang yang hanya akan membakarnya? Dia sudah cukup terbakar. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Kushina sadar bahwa yang dia butuhkan kelembutan Minato yang bisa memadamkan api itu. Hanya Minato yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang, dan nyaman. Semua sentuhan, pelukan, dan ciuman… Semua itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Membuatnya merasa… bahagia. Wanita itu sadar, bahwa sebelum Minato berada di sisinya, kehidupannya hanya akan menjadi sebuah kanvas putih. Polos, dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Dengan keberadaan Minato, kanvas itu mulai dihiasi warna.

"Bagaimana?" Ryu menyentuh wajah adiknya dengan lembut, menghapus bekas air mata yang masih tersisa. "Kau adikku. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut sambil meletakkan sepasang magnet yang bersatu di dalam telapak tangan Kushina. "Dan aku tahu kau mempunyai caramu sendiri dalam menjawab perasaan lelaki itu bukan?" Dia meringis.

Kushina tersenyum lebar dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Ryu. "Aku sayang padamu." Dia berbisik pelan.

"Aku juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong _nii-chan_, Minato bukan 'air'." Kushina berbisik di telinga kakaknya. Ryu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kushina sambil mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Minato itu 'angin'." Kushina menatap Ryu lekat-lekat. "Angin yang bisa memadamkan 'api' atau membuat 'api' semakin membara."

Kushina terseyum lebar ketika dia melihat kakaknya yang tertawa. "Tentu saja. Angin… _Kaze_."

.

.

.

.

.

Ryu sangat menyayangi adiknya dan dia mempunyai caranya sendiri dalam menunjukkan kalau dia mencintai adiknya. Dan cara-cara itu bukanlah cara yang 'biasa'.

"Sudah dengar? Kabarnya ada _fans_ misterius yang mengirim kue coklat kepada Daisuke Miura! Dan ketika Daisuke memakan kue itu, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya selama seminggu ini!" Mikoto berdecak sambil membaca koran selebriti itu. "Akhirnya lelaki cabul ini dapat ganjarannya juga! Ini balasan karena dia telah mempermainkan perasaan Kushina!" Mikoto menyeringai lebar.

"_Fans_ misterius?" Darrell dan Minato bertanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan mereka menoleh ke arah Ryu secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kalau aku tampan, tapi jangan melihatku seperti itu." Lelaki berhati serigala itu menyeringai lebar, membuat Darrell menyipitkan matanya. Namun, wanita itu perlahan-lahan tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"_Well, that's my man!"_

Mendengar ucapan itu, wajah Ryu langsung merona, membuat Minato tersentak. Ryu bisa terlihat malu seperti itu? Dia akui kalau Ryu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kushina setiap kali wajahnya terbakar. Entah mengapa, setiap kali dia melihat Ryu yang sedang berduaan dengan Darrell dia selalu merasa kalau dia melihat dirinya dan Kushina.

_Kushina._

Minato langsung mendesah ketika nama itu melintas di kepalanya. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak dia meyakinkan Kushina kalau pernyataan cinta-nya di bandara itu benar. Namun, Kushina sama sekali tidak menjawab sampai sekarang. Dan lebih parahnya, Kushina selalu menolak untuk menatap matanya. Dia bahkan selalu menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di kamarnya. Minato hanya bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu setelah melihat semua gelagat Kushina itu.

_Oke, aku akan ditolak._

"Oi, Kaze! Kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang mau mati?" Ryu berseru kencang, membuat Minato langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Entah mengapa, Ryu selalu memanggilnya dengan 'Kaze'. Marganya adalah Namikaze, dan nama depannya adalah Minato. Namun Ryu sama sekali tidak memanggilnya Namikaze atau pun Minato, melainkan Kaze.

_Apa-apaan?_

Minato tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap wajah Ryu lekat-lekat. "Anu… apakah kau masih sibuk, Uzumaki-_san_?" Minato tetap bertanya meski dia sudah tahu betul apa jawabannya. Sesi pemotretan telah selesai, dan seharusnya besok dia dan Kushina akan mulai lagi di pengambilan _scene_ ciuman. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Minato menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Memangnya kenapa kita harus bicara di luar?" Ryu bertanya dengan nada menantang. Lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung menghela napas. Dia tahu kalau sifat Ryu sama persis dengan sifat Kushina. Iseng, dan tidak akan menuruti perkataan orang lain begitu saja, apalagi kalau dia tidak terlalu suka dengan orang tersebut. Dan Minato yakin kalau Ryu tidak menyukainya. Namun, Minato tidak bodoh. Dia tahu seseorang yang bisa membuat Ryu menuruti keinginannya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Minato langsung menoleh ke arah Darrell dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ryu." Cukup sepatah kata dengan nada tegas dari Darrell langsung membuat Ryu beranjak dari kursinya. Lelaki berambut merah itu mendelik ke arah Minato, namun Minato hanya tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan Ryu. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari vila, melewati semua anggota kru film yang sedang bersantai di ruangan tamu itu.

"Apa maumu?" Ryu bertanya dengan kesal di detik ketika mereka berdua keluar dari vila. Minato berjalan pelan, menuju taman vila dan Ryu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Anu…" Minato berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Ryu. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, entah mengapa suaranya langsung hilang begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara merangkai kalimat yang sudah bersarang di kepalanya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Shina bilang padaku kalau dia benci padamu. Jadi jangan repot-repot bertanya padaku tentang perasaannya."

Minato langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Oke. Ryu sudah menjawab pertanyaannya bahkan sebelum dia bertanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Ryu, berharap kalau lelaki itu hanya bercanda, namun raut wajah Ryu serius.

Ryu tidak bercanda.

Di detik itu juga, jantung Minato terasa berhenti berdetak. Tangannya terasa dingin, seakan-akan semua darah berhenti mengalir. "Mmm, oke…" Minato tersentak ketika dia sadar bahwa suaranya bergetar. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Dia pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ketika Kushina mengabaikannya dan mendeliknya dengan penuh kebencian. Apakah dia harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu? "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas perha…"

"Aku bohong."

"… tian… HAH?" Minato langsung melongo.

"Aku bohong," ujar Ryu sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Kushina tidak membencimu."

Oke. Di detik itu juga, dia menarik kembali pendapatnya tentang Ryu. Kushina tidak mirip dengan Ryu. Ryu _jauh_ lebih jahil dan juga pembohong besar. Minato menunggu kemarahan memenuhinya, namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa marah pada Ryu. Anehnya, dia merasa lega dengan kehadiran lelaki itu. Memang, banyak hal terjadi gara-gara kedatangannya. Namun Minato tahu, hubungannya dan Kushina sudah maju selangkah berkat bantuan lelaki ini.

Tapi tentu saja.

Cara yang digunakan Ryu sama sekali tidak biasa.

_Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri akan kakak tercinta Kushina ini._ Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau mau bertemu Kushina dan membicarakan masalah baik-baik, aku sarankan kalian bertemu malam ini." Ryu menyeringai. "Sudah berapa lama Kushina menghindarimu?"

"Seminggu."

"Seminggu ya… Cukup lama. Seharusnya dia sudah siap sekarang."

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya Minato, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Siap untuk menjawabmu," Ryu menyeringai. "Asal kau tahu saja. Adikku tidak akan mengutarakan perasaannya dengan cara biasa. Siap-siap saja." Ryu tertawa, membuat Minato semakin bingung. "Hei Minato." Sinar kejahilan menghilang sepenuhnya dari sorot mata Ryu. "Jaga adikku baik-baik."

Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mata biru terangnya bertemu dengan mata keemasan Ryu. "Aku janji." Suara Minato menjadi serak. Dia menjawab dengan sepenuh hati. Ryu tersenyum. Bukan senyum jahil atau pun senyum mengejek yang selama ini dia perlihatkan, melainkan senyuman yang tulus. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah Minato. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan membenturkan kepalan tangannya ke tangan Ryu.

"Malam ini. Jam 9. Kau harus ada di taman ini."

Minato mengangguk. Ryu melepaskan kepalan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Minato. "Sudah ya! Aku mau kencan dengan tunanganku!" Dia melambaikan tangannya. Minato tersenyum. Diam-diam, dia bersyukur karena Kushina memiliki kakak yang pengertian seperti Ryu. Kalimat Ryu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_Malam ini. Jam 9._

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

Dia mencintai Minato.

Dia tahu itu.

Tapi bagaimana caranya menjawab pernyataan cinta Minato? Dia sudah memikirkan banyak cara, dan semakin dia berpikir, semakin besar keinginannya untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri sehingga dia botak di saat itu juga.

_Option one:_ Dia mendekati Minato dengan mantap dan berkata dengan nada yang memikat, "Aku mencintaimu juga, sayang. Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu!" Dan setelah itu langsung melompat ke pelukannya dan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Minato.

Kushina merinding, dan langsung membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh.

_Option two_: Menatap Minato dengan mata berlinang-linang dilapisi air mata, lalu berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Entah kenapa setiap kali dia mengingat cara itu dia merasa semakin ingin untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

_Option three_: …

Lamunannya terputus ketika dia melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Dengan buru-buru, Kushina membuka pesan yang dia dapat.

'_Aku sudah tiba di taman.'_

Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wanita itu meraih jaketnya dan keluar dari kamar. Wanita itu sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan option ketiga. Dia berjalan keluar di dalam kegelapan, setelah menoleh ke kanan kiri, Kushina menghela napas lega karena tidak ada yang membuntutinya. Dia menatap ke arah langit, di mana bintang-bintang bertaburan. Bulan sabit yang tertutup oleh awan tidak dapat menyinari malam dengan sempurna. Kushina kembali menarik napas, menghirup udara dingin di sekelilingnya. Dia bersyukur akan malam yang kelam ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, namun yang pasti dia merasa bersyukur dengan kenyataan kalau dengan kegelapan ini Minato tidak akan bisa melihat seperti apa raut wajahnya sekarang. Dia mendekati kursi taman, di mana dia dan Ryu berdiskusi seminggu yang lalu. Kushina bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berhenti tiba-tiba ketika dia melihat sosok lelaki yang duduk diam di kursi itu.

Minato masih belum menyadari kedatangan Kushina. Lelaki itu menengadah ke atas langit, memperhatikan pemandangan yang tidak bisa dia temukan di Tokyo. Awan yang menutupi bulan tertiup oleh angin, membuat sinar rembulan kembali menerangi langit yang gelap. Dan di sanalah Kushina, berdiri terpaku, menatap wajah Minato yang disinari rembulan.

_Oh Kami-sama. Entah sejak kapan…_ Kushina merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila. _Entah sejak kapan aku begini menyukainya._

Kushina berjalan dengan sangat pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikit pun. Dia menyelinap di balik punggung Minato, dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kushina menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas kelopak mata Minato, membuat lelaki itu tersentak.

"Kushina?" Minato menyentuh tangan yang sekarang menutupi matanya itu. Dia mengenal kehangatan tangan tersebut. Dia mengenal jari-jari lentik yang bergetar itu. "Apa…"

"J-jangan lepaskan tanganku dan jangan menoleh ke belakang!"

Minato kembali tersentak. Oke. Jadi dia tidak bisa menatap wajah wanita yang sudah dia rindukan itu?

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Pokoknya jangan buka matamu." Kushina berkata dengan tegas, dengan nada memerintah. Minato mengangguk dan di detik itu juga, Kushina melepaskan tangannya perlahan-lahan. "Ingat ya, jangan buka matamu."

Mau tak mau Minato terkekeh mendengar nada panik dan cemas dari suara Kushina. Wanita itu memang bisa berakting dengan bagus dan menyembunyikan perasaan tegangnya, namun tidak di depan Minato.

Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, dia meraih sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika dia sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan. Namun, Kushina tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kushina mendekati punggung Minato dan menempelkan sesuatu di telinga lelaki itu. Minato hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, namun tetap tidak membuka matanya.

_Earphones_?

Minato tetap tidak bergerak, menajamkan pendengarannya. _"Test, test, satu, dua…"_ Dia nyaris saja membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Kushina dari _earphones_ itu. Memang, dia mengenali suara Kushina. Hanya saja… ada yang aneh dengan suara itu. Suaranya terdengar… seperti suara anak kecil. _"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Hari ini hari Selasa, tanggal 10 Juli, tahun xxxx. Umurku genap dua belas tahun, dattebane! Nii-chan mengirimku alat perekam suara dari Amerika! Nii-chan bilang kalau aku harus merekam suaraku dan mengatakan keinginanku di hari ulang tahun ini, supaya keinginanku terkabul! Di ulang tahun kali ini, aku ingin punya baju karate!"_

Minato langsung melongo. Baju karate? Oke, biasanya anak kecil, apalagi perempuan, menginginkan boneka atau kuda poni atau mainan masak-masakan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mereka. Dan Kushina menginginkan baju karate? Tawa Minato langsung meledak.

"_Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, dan hari ini hari Rabu, tanggal 10 Juli, umurku tiga belas tahun! Tahun ini aku baru masuk SMP, dattebane! Dan tahun ini aku ingin punya banyak teman!"_

Minato tersenyum. Jadi Kushina memutar rekaman-rekaman masa lalu ketika dia ulang tahun. Lucu juga. Minato tetap memejamkan mata, menunggu suara Kushina untuk muncul lagi. _"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, dan umurku sudah empat belas! Sekolahku menyenangkan, dan aku punya banyak teman! Tahun ini aku ingin dibelikan anjing, aku akan menamainya Max!"_ Minato masih tersenyum geli, namun senyumnya menghilang ketika dia mendengar suara Kushina yang berikutnya. _"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, umurku lima belas tahun. Dan aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Aku ingin membalas dendam kepada Minato Namikaze!"_ Minato bisa merasakan Kushina yang tertawa sesaat di belakang punggungnya. Sepertinya Kushina tahu kalau rekaman ini sudah sampai pada bagian di mana Kushina sangat membenci Minato. Wanita itu sadar bahwa tubuh Minato menegang sesaat, dan lagi-lagi, Kushina meringis.

"_Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, umurku baru saja menginjak enam belas tahun. Berat badanku turun sepuluh kilo sejak tahun lalu, dan permintaanku sama seperti tahun, yaitu membalas dendam terhadap Minato Namikaze! Aku sangat membencinya!"_

Minato merasa dirinya semakin ciut ketika mendengar nada Kushina yang sangat mematikan itu.

"_Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, sekarang aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Anjingku, Max baru saja tewas tertabrak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sepertinya aku tidak akan berharap untuk mendapatkan anjing lain lagi. Tahun ini, aku ingin diterima di agensi model dan menjadi cepat terkenal, supaya bisa membalas cowok pirang sialan itu! Aku sangat membencinya! Dia merengut semua yang berharga bagiku! Aku pasti akan membalasnya, dattebane!"_

"_Namaku Kushina Uzumaki. Umurku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun sekarang. Ada alasan mengapa aku tidak merekam suaraku di tahun-tahun sebelumnya ketika aku ulang tahun. Sepertinya karena kesibukanku, aku jadi lupa untuk melakukan hal itu. Lalu… permohonanku untuk tahun ini hanyalah supaya aku tidak akan bertemu muka dengan lelaki yang bernama Minato Namikaze itu. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah jadi aktor terkenal sekarang. Namun sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku karena wajah dan bentuk tubuhku yang sudah berubah jauh ini…"_ Minato diam-diam menggeleng. Tidak mengenalinya? Memang, Minato sempat terkejut ketika melihat sosok wanita yang menawan yang menjadi cover depan di majalah. Minato memang tidak mengenali wajah Kushina, namun dia mengenali rambut merah Kushina yang indah itu. _"… aku masih benci padanya, aku hanya berharap supaya aku tidak bertemu muka dengannya. Aku ingin mencoba karir baru, menjadi artis. Dan tak lama lagi sutradara terkenal Jiraiya, akan mengadakan audisi untuk menentukan para pemainnya di film From Hatred Into Love. Supaya aku bisa dipilih menjadi Misaki Kouza, dattebane!"_ Minato tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum pahit dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pemain film tersebut. Dia tidak peduli meski Jiraiya sudah dengan sengaja memintanya untuk berperan sebagai Toujo Andou. Namun waktu itu Jiraiya keceplosan menyebutkan nama Kushina sebagai Misaki Kouza. Pada saat itu juga Minato langsung setuju untuk memerankan Toujo Andou.

"_Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, dan umurku masih dua puluh empat tahun, dan aku sudah melewati ulang tahunku. Hari ini tanggal 21 November, tahun xxxx,"_ Minato tersentak. Tanggal itu adalah tanggal hari ini. Kushina merekam suaranya hari ini? _"Cuaca cerah, langit biru. Matahari bersinar terang. Dan pada waktu ini juga aku memutuskan untuk merekam suaraku, karena aku sadar aku belum meminta apa pun di hari ulang tahunku."_ Sesaat, tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari rekaman itu. _"Aku mengenal seorang lelaki yang dulu sangat kubenci. Namanya Namikaze Minato. Dan aku ingat kalau aku selalu membencinya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini."_ Minato tetap duduk diam, memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. _"Yah… aku tidak salah karena membencinya. Dan sekarang aku pun masih membencinya."_ Mau tak mau dada Minato langsung berhenti berdetak ketika dia mendengar kalimat itu.

"_Dia sangat menyebalkan. Selalu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri kalau sudah mencemaskan diriku. Seminggu yang lalu dia menghajar kakakku begitu saja. Sampai Jiraiya nyaris menolak kakakku karena memar di wajahnya. Aku masih membencinya karena banyak hal. Pertama, karena dia suka membuatku berdebar-debar tanpa alasan yang jelas."_ Mata Minato melebar seketika. Nyaris saja dia menoleh ke belakang, namun suara Kushina kembali terdengar. _"Aku benci ketika dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku, membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan tanpa kukehendaki. Aku benci ketika dia selalu bisa membuatku tertawa dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku benci ketika dia mengelusku dengan lembut, dan membuat air mataku nyaris menetes. Aku benci ketika dia menciumku, membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam syuting. Aku benci…" _Dada Minato berdetak semakin kencang._ "... ketika aku sadar bahwa aku sudah mencintainya terlalu dalam sehingga aku yakin tanpanya aku pasti akan menderita…"_

Minato tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika dia mendengar kalimat tersebut. Dia tahu kalau sekarang dia punya keinginan yang sangat besar untuk memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Kushina erat-erat, namun rekaman yang diputar Kushina masih belum usai.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaan aneh ini. Rasanya baru sesaat yang lalu aku sangat membencinya, dan sekarang aku sangat mencintainya. Ironis, aku merasa kalau hal yang terjadi padaku sama persis dengan adegan dari From Hatred Into Love, di mana Toujo perlahan-lahan menyadari cintanya terhadap Misaki…"_ Suara Kushina terdengar bergetar dan semakin pelan. _"… aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menjadi wanita yang cocok untuk Minato. Namun saat ini aku tidak mau memusingkan masa depan. Harapanku adalah agar bisa menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa…"_ Suara Kushina dari rekaman menghilang sepenuhnya. Minato bisa merasakan tangan Kushina yang memindahkan earphones dari telinganya. "… bersama Minato Namikaze," bibir Kushina mendarat di telinga Minato. Bisikan pelan dan hangat menyelip keluar dari bibirnya. "Bersama lelaki yang mengubah kebencian menjadi rasa cinta ini."

"Kushina…" Minato membisikkan nama wanita yang dia cintai dengan suara yang bergetar. Saat ini ingin rasanya dia menjerit sekencang mungkin, menjeritkan nama Kushina dan memberitahunya kalau dia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Ingin rasanya dia meraih tubuh Kushina dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, memberitahu semua orang kalau wanita itu sekarang adalah miliknya. _Miliknya_. Minato memutar tubuh dan meraba-raba wajah wanita itu, mencoba untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya di dalam kegelapan ini. "Aku mencintaimu." Lelaki itu menempelkan ciuman lembut di kening Kushina.

"Aku tahu," Kushina tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Minato yang melompat dari kursi dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Minato menempelkan bibirnya di wajah Kushina. Hidungnya, pipinya, keningnya. Minato mencium wanita itu seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Dan terakhir, Minato membenturkan bibirnya di bibir Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu membalas ciuman panas Minato, dan wajahnya terbakar ketika Minato masih membisikkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' di bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _baka_." Kushina memeluk Minato seerat mungkin. Dia merasa dadanya akan meledak saat ini juga. Kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' kurang cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaannya terhadap Minato. Ciuman singkat tadi tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau dia menginginkan Minato. Tangan Kushina merengkuh wajah Minato dan kembali membawa lelaki itu ke ciuman yang panas.

_Tidak cukup. Tidak cukup._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kushina.

_Aku ingin lebih._

"A-anu, Kushina?" Minato tidak bisa menghentikan debar jantungnya ketika merasakan bibir Kushina yang sudah meluncur di rahangnya. Dia tidak ingin menghentikan wanita itu. Dia ingin wanita itu terus menciumnya. Namun, Minato tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia merasakan ada _sesuatu_ di balik punggungnya. Dia merasakan firasat buruk yang menyebabkan bulu tengkuknya merinding. Dia ingat perasaan buruk ini. Dan dia tidak menyukai perasaan buruk tersebut. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ini lain kali…"

"Kenapa?" Kushina mendesah. Napasnya yang panas menerpa wajah Minato. Mata violet Kushina bersinar, dipenuhi akan gairah. Minato meneguk ludah.

"Persetan dengan mereka." Lelaki itu menggeram pelan dan kembali membawa bibir Kushina ke bibirnya.

_Mereka?_ Kushina mengerutkan kening.

"Aduuh!" Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan kesakitan Jiraiya. "Siapa yang mendorongku tadi! Padahal lagi seru-serunya!"

"Bukan aku!" Jeritan Mikoto bergema.

"Ryu! _Stop it_!" Darrell berseru dengan panik.

"Tidak bisa! Dia mencium adikku sampai seperti itu!" Ryu menggeram penuh dengan amarah.

"Diam! Sedang seru nih!" Tsunade memotong.

Minato menepuk kening, sedangkan Kushina melongo. Sedang apa _mereka_? Mereka mengintai sejak tadi dari balik semak-semak? Tidak bisa menahan amarah dan rasa malu yang datang tiba-tiba, Kushina menjerit dan berlari ke arah mereka, membuat kawanan pengintai itu berlari, menghindar amukan Kushina. Minato tertawa melihat tingkah Kushina. Diam-diam, dia menyesal karena _kegiatan_-nya dan Kushina tadi terpaksa dihentikan. Namun, dia yakin kalau mereka bisa melakukannya lain kali. Dan yang pasti, tanpa ada gangguan dari siapa pun.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**#plak! Gak, cuma TBC kok :p**

**(langsung dikeroyok ramai2)  
><strong>

**chapter berikutnya bakal jadi chapter terakhir :D**

**aku kurang yakin sama chapter kali ini... tapi moga-moga para pembaca suka :)**

**kalau ada kritik atau saran, akan aku terima dengan lapang dada.**

**segitu dulu yaa**

**makasih udah baca! :D**

**mind to review? :)**


	10. I LOVE YOU

**Hai semuanya! sori kalau updatenya lama...**

**skrang lagi buru-buru, jadi gak bisa nulis nama para reviewers. Mohon maaf yaa...**

**Makasih banyak bagi semua pembaca yang udah setia baca cerita ini sampai akhir...**

**jadi langsung ajaaa! Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, kau tahu sesuatu?"<em>

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE YOU<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"_Jadi, kau mencintainya?" Mikoto bertanya dengan pelan. Matanya terpaku pada Kushina dan Minato yang berdiri berdampingan. Rahang Minato mengeras ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menundukkan wajah, seakan-akan tidak berani menatap mata Mikoto. Namun, Kushina meremas tangan lelaki itu. Tangan Kushina yang hangat seakan-akan membawa keberanian pada diri Minato. Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Setelah mengangguk pelan, Minato kembali menatap mata Mikoto._

"_Aku… jika aku bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu maka aku berbohong," dia mendesah pelan. Mata Mikoto tetap melekat padanya. "Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku bersedia menikah denganmu. Aku bahagia denganmu di sisiku. Tapi…" Minato meneguk ludah. "Rasa cintaku terhadapmu berbeda. Aku mencintaimu… karena aku merasa aku _harus_ mencintaimu. Sedangkan perasaanku terhadapnya…" Minato melirik ke arah Kushina. "Seakan-akan sebuah _kebutuhan_, bukan keharusan. Karena itu, aku…"_

"_Cukup." Mikoto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Minato. Air mata menggenang di pelapuk matanya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau… Misaki kan?" Mikoto menoleh ke arah Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu menganggukkan kepala. "Pertama-tama, terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku."_

_Kushina menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan yang dingin. "Aku tidak berniat menyelamatkanmu. Aku hanya membantu Toujo. Dia terlihat… sangat sengsara ketika memikirkanmu yang diculik," Kushina tersenyum angkuh. Dia melepaskan tangan Minato dan berjalan menjauh dari lelaki itu. Minato tersentak. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih tangan Kushina lagi. Namun, wanita itu berjalan mundur, menghindari lelaki berambut pirang yang menggapainya. "Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku bukan wanita rendahan yang mencuri suami seseorang." Mata violet Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan enggan. Dia berjalan, menjauhi Minato dan Mikoto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terbelalak. "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian. Selamat tinggal."_

"Sejak kapan kau jadi emosional seperti ini?" Kakashi Hatake mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pemuda berambut perak itu menatap Rin, sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil mengusap air mata. "_From Hatred Into Love_, bukan?"

"Film ini ditayangkan nyaris dua tahun yang lalu tapi masih populer sampai sekarang. Aku menyesal karena baru sekarang menonton film ini…" Wanita berambut kecoklatan pendek itu menoleh ke arah Kakashi. "Sedih sekali. Misaki berusaha untuk memasang wajah angkuh dan tegar seperti biasa, tapi matanya berlinang-linang seperti itu…"

"Lalu? Apa _ending_ dari film itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tidak tahu… belum selesai menonton…" Rin dengan cepat menyeka air mata yang tersisa, mulai merasa malu karena sahabatnya sadar bahwa dia menangis. "Tapi cerita ini sangat mengharukan…"

Kakashi menatap Rin yang mulai menangis lagi. Mata pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu melirik ke layar televisi, di mana dia melihat dua aktor terkenal yang memerankan peran mereka dengan sangat bagus.

"Hei, kau mau bertemu dengan dua pemeran utama _From Hatred Into Love_?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Mata Rin melebar ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Bertemu Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Kushina _Namikaze_." Kakashi membenarkan.

"Bertemu di mana?" Rin beranjak dari sofa, menatap Kakashi seakan-akan dia menatap hantu di depannya. "Kudengar kalau mereka akan tampil di acara 'Sambut Pengantin Baru' itu!"

"Setelah acara itu, mereka akan kembali ke acara makan malam. Yah… hanya acara kecil antara anggota kru _From Hatred Into Love_."

"Kru _From Hatred Into Love_? Dan kau diundang?" tanya Rin, semakin bingung.

Kakashi terdiam sesaat. Obito tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar hal ini. Dia tidak ingin bilang pada Rin alasan kenapa dia diundang, namun Rin bukan tipe wanita yang akan menertawakannya. "Aku belum bilang padamu kalau aku ini salah satu penata rias di sana," ujar Kakashi dengan wajah datar, membuat Rin melongo semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kushina-_san_? _TRUTH_ _or_ _DARE_?"

Kushina Namikaze menggertakkan gigi. Wanita berambut panjang itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memasang senyuman lebar. "_Truth_," jawabnya dengan nada sehalus mungkin. _Sabar, sabar_. Dia terus membatinkan mantra tersebut di dalam kepalanya. _Setengah jam lagi. Setengah jam lagi kau akan bebas dari neraka ini._ Kushina melirik sesaat ke arah suaminya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memasang senyuman kaku. Dia tahu kalau istrinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menampar pembawa acara yang ada di depan mereka ini.

"Baiklah!" Wanita setengah baya yang menjadi pembaca acara itu berseru kencang. "Apakah benar kalau _ini,_" Maya Yukino menyodorkan selembar foto. "adalah wajah anda ketika masih remaja?" Dalam sekejap, semua kamera yang sebelumnya tersorot pada Kushina dan Minato langsung tertuju pada foto yang berada di tangan Maya Yukino tersebut. Sekarang penduduk dari seluruh Jepang bisa melihat sosok gadis berwajah sebulat tomat dengan jerawat yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Wajah Kushina terasa terbakar. Dia tidak percaya kalau foto masa lalu itu bisa muncul di tangan nenek lampir yang ada di depannya ini. Dalam hati, Kushina sangat bersyukur akan kehebatannya dalam berakting. Dengan mudah dia menyembunyikan keinginan terbesarnya untuk menampar, menjambak, atau menendang wanita yang ada di depannya ini. Tidak sedikit jumlah artis atau aktor yang dipermalukan dalam acara 'Sambut Pengantin Baru' yang dibintangi oleh penyihir bernama Maya Yukino ini. Kushina masih tidak mengerti mengapa manager Minato dengan seenaknya setuju akan tawaran untuk tampil di acara ini. Memang, dia akui kalau pernikahannya dengan Minato empat bulan lalu membawa gempar bagi para penduduk Jepang. Banyak acara televisi yang mengantri untuk meliput berita tentang mereka berdua. Dia selalu menolak, dan memaksa Minato untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak ingin dunia mengetahui kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Memang, sebagai artis, kehilangan sesuatu yang pribadi itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Tapi… bayangkan saja. Nyaris tiap hari banyak wartawan yang datang, menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang nyaris membuat Kushina menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Alasan kenapa mereka menikah, bagaimana kehidupan perhikahan mereka, di mana mereka berbulan madu, berapa anak yang akan mereka dapat, apakah dia sudah hamil atau belum, apakah Minato akan berselingkuh, bagaimana kehidupan seks mereka, dan masih _banyak_ lagi.

Minato melirik sesaat ke arah Kushina. Keringat dinginnya mulai muncul ketika dia melihat raut wajah Kushina yang sangat tenang. Minato bisa merasakan tangannya yang mulai gemetar ketika melihat Kushina melontarkan senyuman _termanis_ miliknya. "Ah! Kalau aku bisa memberimu nama julukan, aku pasti akan menamaimu _penguntit_, Yukino-_san._" Kushina terkekeh, masih memasang senyuman lembutnya. "Tentu saja itu aku. Kira-kira itu diriku ketika masih berusia empat belas tahun."

"Oh? Begitukah? Ternyata sumber-sumber yang kudapat sangatlah akurat!" Maya Yukino cekikikan. "Banyak yang percaya kalau wajah yang kau dapat sekarang adalah hasil dari operasi plastik. Apakah itu benar?"

"Tentu saja itu kabar palsu," Kushina tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tapi harus kuakui, sistem operasi plastik di Jepang sudah sangat maju sekarang. Contohnya saja, wajah Yukino-_san_. Padahal sudah berusia nyaris enam puluh tahun, tapi masih terlihat seperti empat puluhan ya? Yukino-_san_ melakukan operasi itu di rumah sakit mana?" Kushina balas bertanya dengan nada tidak berdosa. Di detik itu juga, suara tawa menggelegar dari kursi para penonton. Minato sudah nyaris tertawa ketika melihat wajah Yukino yang langsung memerah. Diam-diam, dia memuji istrinya.

"Ah, Minato-_san_? _Truth_ _or_ _dare_?" Yukino cepat-cepat beralih ke arah Minato. Lelaki yang duduk di sisi Kushina itu terdiam sesaat, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"_Truth_." Akhirnya Minato menjawab.

"Menurut kabar yang kudapat, Kushina-_san_ dulu berada di satu sekolah denganmu. Dan dia sangat membenci dirimu. Apakah itu benar?"

Kushina bisa mendengar seruan kaget para penonton yang menyaksikan acara ini secara langsung. Wanita itu sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Apa mau penyihir ini? Memisahkan mereka berdua? Memberi kesan buruk kepada para penonton?

"Mmm…" Minato bergumam. Tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar ke arah bahu Kushina, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. "Aku sadar kalau istriku pernah membenciku dulu, ketika kami masih remaja." Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi jika Yukino-_san_ bertanya apakah fakta itu masih penting sekarang, maka aku akan menjawab tidak." Ucapan Minato membawa keheningan pada para penonton. "Aku cukup yakin bahwa istriku mencintaiku sekarang. Dia memang jarang mengakui kalau dia mencintaiku. Namun setiap sentuhan dan ciuman yang dia berikan padaku selalu menuju kepada kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'." Minato menundukkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di kening Kushina. Di detik itu juga, para penonton menjerit girang. Ada yang bahkan menangis terharu menatap aksi Minato yang penuh akan kasih sayang. Kushina tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sehingga membuat para penonton menjerit semakin kencang.

"Baiklah! Demikian acara hari ini! Terima kasih banyak kepada suami istri Namikaze!" Maya Yukino cepat-cepat menutup acara, mengabaikan para penonton yang protes. Kushina dan Minato beranjak. Mereka menjabat tangan Maya Yukino dengan senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah mereka. Di detik ketika layar ditutup, Minato langsung menarik istrinya, berusaha untuk menjauhkan Kushina dari pembaca acara yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Dia pikir hal itu lucu, ya!" Kushina meraung di detik mereka berdua sampai pada ruangan ganti mereka. "Mengorek masa lalu seseorang! Aku bisa saja menuntutnya gara-gara ini, _dattebane_!"

"Yah… kau bukanlah artis pertama yang mengatakan hal itu," Minato meraih kancing kemejanya dan melepaskan tiga kancing teratas yang mencekik lehernya sejak tadi. "Tapi banyak penonton yang suka dengan acara konyol ini."

"Huh!" Kushina mendengus. Wanita itu menyusupkan jari-jarinya di balik rambut merah yang masih disanggul itu. "Argh! Penata rias sialan! Berapa jepitan yang mereka pasang di rambutku!" Dia nyaris saja menjambak rambutnya begitu saja kalau Minato tidak menahan tangannya. Dengan sabar, lelaki itu melepaskan setiap jepitan yang menyelip di rambut Kushina.

"Nah," Minato tersenyum lebar. Rambut Kushina yang lembut jatuh dengan mulus, bertengger di bahunya. Tangan Minato mendarat di leher dan bahu Kushina, mengelus kulit yang terekspos itu. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Kushina yang tegang mulai melemas sedikit demi sedikit. "_Happy now_?" Minato menundukkan kepala dan berbisik pelan di telinga Kushina. Wanita itu bergidik ketika dia merasakan bibir Minato yang mendarat di lehernya. Minato terkekeh sesaat sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Mata birunya menatap wajah Kushina dengan tatapan yang hangat, membuat wajah wanita itu terbakar. "Kita lanjutkan nanti."

Kushina hanya bisa mendengus, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Besar kemungkinan kamera pengintai dipasang di balik ruangan ganti ini. Mereka berusaha untuk menyimpan hal-hal pribadi dari media. Sesekali Kushina merasa ingin menjadi orang normal, tidak perlu memasang kebohongan di depan kamera. Sejak memerankan Misaki Kouza, dia menjadi sangat tenar. Banyak sutradara yang memohon supaya dia memerankan peran utama dalam film-film yang lain. Tapi, tentu saja dia menolak. Sekarang dia bekerja untuk Tsunade. Kembali menjadi model untuknya. Minato sendiri melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kushina, dia menolak tawaran para sutradara terkenal lainnya. Sekarang lelaki itu bekerja sama dengan Jiraiya, menulis naskah dan menjadi produser untuk sebuah drama. Drama itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, namun penghasilan yang didapat bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup.

"Aku suka dengan tokoh utama yang ada di drama itu," Kushina meringis. Mereka berdua berjalan melalui pintu belakang, menghindari media dan para penggemar. "Naruto bukan? Nama yang unik."

"Jiraiya mendapatkan nama itu ketika dia sedang makan _ramen_," Minato tertawa, membuka pintu mobil untuk Kushina.

"Bocah yang pantang menyerah, dan berusaha untuk meraih cita-citanya meski banyak hambatan," Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka! Hei! Kalau kita punya anak laki-laki, mau menamakan dia Naruto?"

Mata Minato terbelalak. "Kau hamil?" tanyanya langsung.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kushina mendengus. "Hanya saja… kalau suatu hari kita punya anak, mau menamai dia Naruto?" Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin dia menjadi seseorang yang pantang menyerah, seperti Naruto yang ada di drama itu."

"Haha, kita harus minta ijin Jiraiya dulu untuk itu." Sambil menyeringai, Minato menjalankan mobilnya. "Naruto akan menjadi nama yang bagus."

"Eh eh, _Nii-chan_ mengirimkan foto baru barusan!" Sang mulut-motor Kushina kembali berseru dengan nada girang. "Lihat! Lihat! Elena dan Mike lucu sekali ya!" Kushina menyodorkan ponselnya. Minato melirik sekilas ke arah sepasang anak kembar yang sedang berpelukan. Dua bocah yang berambut coklat dengan sepasang mata kuning yang terang.

"Tidak ada yang mewarisi rambut merah Ryu, hah?" Minato terkekeh sesaat.

"Yah… kata Darrell rambut mereka berdua akan terlihat merah di bawah sinar matahari," Kushina masih tersenyum, mengamati foto keponakannya yang menggemaskan. Kushina tidak tahu kenapa, namun akhir-akhir ini dia suka mengamati anak kecil. Kushina baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih menggemaskan daripada anjing, hamster dan kucing. Jujur saja, ketika Minato melamar, mengajaknya menikah, dia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Tidak menjerit atau pun menangis terharu seperti wanita-wanita yang ada di televisi.

Dua tahun lalu, mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa, dia mendengarkan musik dan Minato membaca buku. Lacter berbaring di depan kaki mereka. Kepalanya masih bersender di dada Minato ketika Minato melontarkan kalimat, "Mau menikah?". Minato tidak berlutut di depannya, tidak menyodorkan cincin berlian, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Kushina dalam-dalam. Kushina tahu kalau dada Minato berdetak kencang, dia tahu kalau Minato sudah tersipu malu. Dan dia juga tahu kalau Minato serius.

"Mmm… kukira kita memang sudah menikah. Secara tidak langsung," Kushina tertawa. Memang, mereka tinggal bersama. Tidur bersama, meski Minato tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tentu saja, pernikahan mereka menyebar dengan sangat cepat di internet. Ryu dan Darrell kembali ke Jepang, membawa dua bocah kembar yang masih berusia setahun lebih. Ryu menceramahi Minato seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Mengancam untuk membunuhnya kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Kushina. Dan sejauh ini… tidak ada yang aneh selain perubahan emosi yang ada di dalam diri Kushina.

Dia suka melihat anak kecil, dia bereksperimen dalam setiap jenis makanan, bernyanyi semakin sering dan bahkan menanam bunga.

_Oke, aku akui kalau aku menjadi aneh,_ batin Kushina. Dia mempunyai folder foto tersendiri untuk gambar bayi-bayi yang sangat disukainya. Si kembar Mike dan Elena, Itachi Uchiha, putra Mikoto dan Fugaku. Dia bahkan berhasil menemukan foto Minato ketika masih bayi dan langsung memajang foto tersebut di sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Minato selalu mengerang setiap kali dia melihat fotonya yang menyeringai hanya dengan dua gigi depan itu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia merampas foto memalukan itu dari Kushina. Namun istrinya tidak akan tidur sebelum menertawakan foto itu. "Kau sangat menggemaskan! Apa salahnya memajang foto ini?" Kushina selalu membela diri setiap kali Minato meminta foto itu. Minato biarkan saja Kushina memajang foto masa kecilnya. _Namun_, di hari-hari berikutnya, kamar mereka berdua sudah penuh akan foto masa kecilnya. Ketika dia menangis karena mengompol, ketika kepalanya masih botak, dan ketika dia _bugil_ setelah habis dimandikan.

"Astaga! _Kecil_ sekali!" Kushina selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak setiap kali melihat foto itu. "Sangat _menggemaskan_!"

Seumur hidupnya, itulah saat pertama kali di mana Minato menyalahkan ibunya. Bisa-bisanya ibunya memberikan foto-foto memalukan itu pada Kushina.

"Wanita memang begitu," Fugaku menjawab ketika Minato berkonsultasi padanya. "Tapi mereka akan berhenti mengagumi bayi-bayi lain ketika mereka sudah mempunyai bayi sendiri."

Minato tahu kalau dia sangat menginginkan bayi Kushina. Dia ingin mempunyai anak, dan membangun keluarga dengan _Kushina_. Dia tidak gila anak kecil seperti Kushina. Dia juga tidak menginginkan bayi-bayi menggemaskan yang ada di televisi. Dia menginginkan bayi _Kushina_. Menginginkan anak mereka berdua. _Tapi tidak sekarang_, batin Minato. Jepang masih heboh atas pernikahan mereka. Dia tidak ingin mereka semakin heboh dengan kehamilan Kushina. Kushina juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua menginginkan anak. _Namun tidak sekarang_. Minato menghela napas ketika memikirkan semua itu. Sampai saat itu tiba, dia harus bertahan dengan Kushina yang 'mengagumi' foto-foto masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kalau si Kakashi akan membawa seseorang di acara nanti malam," ujar Kushina sambil mengenakan kalung pemberian Minato. Kalung sederhana yang berbandul permata merah mungil itu melingkar di lehernya yang mulus.

"Siapa?" Minato menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan meraih remote televisi. "Oh…" gumam Minato ketika dia menatap wajahnya sendiri di layar. "Mereka masih menayangkan _From Hatred Into Love_."

"Pacarnya mungkin?" Kushina langsung duduk di sebelah Minato, ikut menatap layar televisi. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Minato yang berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"_Hei, kau tahu sesuatu?"_

"_Apa?" Misaki Kouza tersenyum simpul._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Minato tersenyum singkat ketika melihat wajah Kushina yang merona. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Kushina. "Kenapa? Kau tahu kan kalau itu bukan sekedar akting?" Minato menunjuk ke arah layar. Kushina tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minato. Perlahan-lahan, wajahnya yang merona mulai pudar.

"Aku sering berpikir… kalau cerita ini…" Kushina menunjuk ke arah layar. "sangat ironis."

Minato tidak menjawab. Mata birunya sekarang terpaku pada sosok Kushina yang berakting sebagai Misaki Kouza.

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Jangan pergi." Toujo kembali berbisik, setengah memohon. "Tetaplah di sisiku. Jangan pergi."_

Kushina terdiam, menatap dirinya yang menyentuh dada Minato sambil berbisik, _"Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."_.

"Ironis ya?" tanya Minato.

"Iya," Kushina berbisik, menempelkan wajahnya ke bahu Minato. "Aku… terkadang tidak bisa menerima ending cerita ini. Kenapa Misaki harus berpisah dengan Toujo? Di saat ketika dia berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sisi Toujo, dia malah berpisah dengan lelaki itu."

"Misaki berpikir untuk melindungi Toujo. Tidak sedikit anggota gengster yang masih mengincar Misaki…" jawab Minato. "Aku sendiri… kalau aku berada di posisi Misaki aku pasti…"

"Akan kubunuh kau kalau kau meninggalkanku," Kushina langsung menggeram, membuat Minato tertawa singkat. "Sungguh," dia menatap Minato lekat-lekat. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Minato hanya bisa terpaku melihat perubahan hati Kushina yang tiba-tiba ini. Dia tahu kalau Kushina sangat tidak terima akan ending dari cerita _From Hatred Into Love_. Sampai saat ini, Kushina masih belum bisa terima. Minato tidak menyalahkan hal itu. Siapa yang menginginkan ending yang tragis seperti ini? Misaki Kouza, menghilang secara tiba-tiba ketika Toujo Andou sedang mengurus surat cerai dengan istrinya, Kiyora. Toujo mulai berkenala, berusaha menemukan Misaki yang menghilang. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendapat berita bahwa Misaki sudah tewas karena tabrak lari. Toujo sadar bahwa bukan tabrak lari yang menyebabkan kematian Misaki, melainkan anggota gengster yang masih mengincarnya.

_Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu._

Kalimat Misaki pada saat itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan untuk melindungi nyawa Toujo Andou.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kushina." Minato berbisik di telinga Kushina. "Sungguh."

"Janji?" Wanita itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Minato mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Dia menundukkan wajah, memejamkan matanya. Di detik kemudian, dia merasakan bibir lembut Kushina yang mendarat di bibirnya. Masih dengan jari kelingking yang masih terkait, Minato memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Kushina mengerang pelan.

"Kau tahu," Kushina berbisik di bibir Minato.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"S-saya penggemar berat kalian berdua!" Sambil gelagapan, Rin menjabat tangan Kushina dan Minato.

"Terima kasih," Lelaki pirang yang mengenakan _blazer_ hitam itu tersenyum lebar.

"Pacar Kakashi ya?" Kushina menyeringai lebar ke arah bocah penata rias itu. "Lumayan juga kau!"

"Bukan," Kakashi menghela napas. "Rin sahabatku." Pemuda itu menatap wajah Kushina. "Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali, Kushina-_san_?" Dia mengerutkan kening. Sebagai penata rias, dia tahu bahwa warna di wajah Kushina bukanlah warna make up.

"Aku hanya capek saja." Kushina cepat-cepat menjawab ketika Minato sudah menoleh ke arahnya, khawatir. "Aku ke toilet sebentar ya?"

"Dia mengelak lagi," Minato mengerang, membuat Kakashi mengerutkan kening. "Akhir-akhir ini dia sering terlihat pucat, sering terlihat kelelahan. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini... Dia selalu menolak ketika aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Karena media pasti," gumam Kakashi. Minato langsung mengangguk. "Kalau mau, bawa saja ke klinik Rin. Keluarganya punya klinik kecil di dekat sini."

"Dijamin tidak ada media yang membuntuti!" Rin langsung menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengecek keadaan Kushina-_san_ dulu?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Rin cukup berbakat untuk menjadi dokter." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah sahabatnya.

Minato menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Rin dengan segera menyusul Kushina, sedangkan Minato kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Kakashi. "Jadi? Kau bekerja di mana sekarang? Kau sudah lulus SMA bukan? Jadi tidak perlu kerja dengan rahasia lagi." Di sekolah Kakashi yang sebelumnya, kerja sambilan tidak diijinkan.

"Ah, aku sepertinya akan mencoba ujian masuk ke perguruan menata rias di Kyoto."

Minato bersiul pelan. "Begitu? Jadi kau akan pindah ke sana?"

"Yah, kira-kira selama tiga tahun," Kakashi tersenyum simpul. "Rin… dia belum tahu kalau aku akan pindah ke sana. Selain itu, dia baru saja menonton _From Hatred Into Love_. Pada bagian ketika Misaki berpisah dari Toujo." Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku semakin tidak bisa mengaku padanya."

Minato hanya bisa meringis. "Cukup susah juga ya… Sepertinya gadis itu menyukaimu… Aku tidak yakin dia akan menerima kepergianmu begitu saja."

"Ada Obito di sisinya," jawab Kakashi. "Dia akan menjaga Rin."

"Obito? Sepupu jauh Mikoto ya?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri, Minato-_san_? Menjadi produser?"

"Yah… lumayan lancar," Minato meringis. "Kushina sangat menyukai tokoh utama yang bernama Naruto itu. Kalau kami punya anak, dia ingin anak kami dinamai Naruto juga." Minato tertawa sesaat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi, klinik Rin itu spesialis ke bidang apa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil meraih beberapa potong buah apel di atas meja.

"Oh, keluarganya punya dua klinik. Satu klinik di bidang…" Ucapan Kakashi terputus ketika dia melihat Rin yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kakashi! Kita harus membawa Kushina-_san_ ke klinik secepatnya!" wajah Rin merah padam karena habis berlari.

"Klinik yang di dekat sini? Klinik umum, bukan?"

"Bukan! Klinik yang satu lagi! Yang di bidang kehamilan!"

Minato langsung tersedak buah apelnya.

Dari belakang, muncul Kushina yang meringis. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlukiskan. Dia menatap Minato yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. "Kau hamil?" Minato berbisik dengan nada tidak percaya. Kushina tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika menatap ekspresi wajah Minato yang penuh akan harapan.

"Aku… sebenarnya sudah membeli alat pendeteksi kehamilan, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya," bisik Kushina. "Aku membawa alat itu, dan Rin mengajariku cara untuk memakainya. Lalu…" suaranya tercekat.

Di detik itu juga, Minato sudah mengangkat Kushina. Tangannya yang kekar melingkar di pinggang Kushina, memutar tubuh wanita itu. "Hei, hei! Kita harus ke klinik untuk memastikan!" Kushina tertawa, tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Minato menurunkan Kushina, dan dengan penuh antusias, dia menempelkan bibirnya di perut Kushina yang masih rata.

"Ada apa ini?" Jiraiya menghampiri mereka dengan gelas wine di tangannya.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," jawab Kakashi cepat. "Cuma… sepertinya Naruto akan lahir tak lama lagi."

Jiraiya hanya bisa melongo, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**AN: yah... puas atau tidak, sekarang From Hatred Into Love sudah tamat :D**

**aku harap chapter terakhir ini cukup memuaskan yaaa**

**Oh ya, sekarang aku lumayan bebas. Jadi aku mau update cerita****-ceritaku yang 'sedikit' terbengkalai**

**#plak!**

**para pembaca mau fiction mana yang di update dulu? Kasih tau yaaa. Nanti minggu depan aku pasti update fiction yang dapet suara terbanyak :)**

**Setiap minggu aku akan update. Jadi, silahkan kasih tahu fiction mana yang mau di-update :)**

**segitu duluu... sekali lagi, aku terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena udah baca crita ini sampai akhir...**

**Mind to review? :)**


End file.
